


Star Crossed Killers

by AnotherLostSoul



Category: Death Note & Related Fandoms, Death Note (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Dark, Alternate Universe - No Death Note, Alternate Universe - Serial Killers, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Attempted Rape/Non-Con, Birds of a feather slaughter together, Blood and Gore, Bottom L (Death Note), Corupt cops, Dark and twisted love, Double Lives, Drama & Romance, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Falling In Love, First Time, Fluff and Smut, Graphic Description of Corpses, Graphic description of murders, Happily Ever After, Healing Sex, Hiding in Plain Sight, HurtL, Insomnia, L and Light are too smart, L attends therapy, L dosen't stand a chance, Light is a lowkey creep, M/M, Masturbation, Mind Games, Murder Husbands, Murderers, Mutual Pining, Oral Sex, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Past Abuse, Past Rape/Non-con, Plots and Plans, Police, Possessive Behavior, Possessive Light, Psychological Drama, Psychology, Psychopath L, Psychopath Light, Revenge, Rimming, Sex Toys, Smut, Stalking, The cuteness that is Officer Benji, This whole fic is one big warning tbh, Top Yagami Light, True Love, Understanding, Work In Progress, Yagami Light is Kira, accepting oneself, for L and Light anyway lol, mentions of child abuse, warnings in each chapter
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-13
Updated: 2021-01-11
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:07:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 16
Words: 54,987
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25240603
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnotherLostSoul/pseuds/AnotherLostSoul
Summary: Light Yagami was an exceptional human being. At just 21 years old he had risen up the ranks of Tokyo Metropolitan Police Force, he was well spoken, fiercely intelligent, charming and polite. Naturally he was good looking too, with features that looked like they'd been carved from marble by the entire pantheon, honey colored eyes and a tall, lean build. He was the darling of the office, The one the women cooed over and the guy all the men wanted to be like.He was also a serial killer...On hiatus until after my operation. Please be patient and see you all soon x
Relationships: Beyond Birthday/L, L/Yagami Light
Comments: 174
Kudos: 264





	1. The First Meeting

**Author's Note:**

> Think a Dexter/Hannibal hybrid but with Light and L. Light is a sexy, possessive serial killer Who'se got a thing for his new partner L. He dosen't just want L as a lover though. He wants L to accept his repressed, dark urges and join him as Kira. 
> 
> This fic is going to be slowish to be updated because I'm obbsessed with Days of Our Lives, but I plan on updating it every 1 to 2 weeks, depending on how Days of Our Lives is progressing.

Light Yagami was an exceptional human being. At just 21 years old he had risen up the ranks of Tokyo Metropolitan Police Force, he was well spoken, fiercely intelligent, charming and polite. Naturally he was good looking too, with features that looked like they'd been carved from marble by an entire pantheon, honey colored eyes and a tall, lean build. He was the darling of the office. The one the women cooed over and the guy the men wanted to be like. 

He was also a serial killer. 

Light chose his victims carefully and ensured he covered every single one of his tracks. He was all but a  _ legend _ now and the police force were scratching their heads at their inability to pin him down. Light sympathised with his colleagues whilst internally laughing. They would  _ never  _ catch him. Not one of them was smart enough. He'd made his first kill at Fifteen and he was still going strong. They'd never catch him and so his notoriety and fame would grow and grow. He was  _ Kira.  _

It was a lonely thing, to stand upon a pedestal and look down at others. Light found himself aching for someone who understood, who could challenge him and  _ complete _ him. Someone who wouldn't be fooled by his good looks and his charm, someone who could peel back the layers and see the monster that lurked beneath his skin. Someone who would  _ love _ that monster. 

And one fine day in May, he met just the man who would do that… 

_ May 1st 2020: _

Light smiled an empty, polite smile at the slender, black haired man who entered his office. He was about to chalk him off as just another wet-behind-the-ears temp when he caught sight of the man's eyes. They were sharp, clever,  _ cutting  _ things and he felt his interest rise markedly. He'd never seen someone with grey eyes before and, even though they had heavy bags that hinted at sleep deprivation at best and insomnia at worst, they were  _ beautiful _ . His instinct told him this man was important. This man should be  _ his.  _

The man was slouching (which really should be uncouth and yet somehow was not) and had a small (wry?) smile on his lips. "Yagami-San, I presume?"

"Yes" Light's smile amped up a notch, showing pearly white teeth, "And you are?"

"L" the dark haired man did not offer his hand, "I've been assigned to work under you" he added in a flat tone, looking Light over with a minute flick of his eyes. Light, who was an expert in body language, detected unease in the way the man had practically hissed the word 'under'

_ 'Well. That can be arranged' _ Light thought, already picturing all that pale skin laid bare before him. He chastised himself for letting his thoughts head in that direction and focused his attention on profiling his new partner.

"Oh?" Light tilted his head. The last rookie he'd been assigned hadn't cut the grade. And yet this man, this L, didn't seem like a rookie. He didn't look like one either. Those eyes were too sharp, his bearing too guarded. No, L had experience. The question was why had he been assigned to him? L appeared to be in his early twenties and his peer not his subordinate. 

"I've recently transferred from the Wiltshire police force after I moved to Japan. The system is different here and so this is essentially a demotion for me" L explained, answering Light's unasked question and just barely repressing his irritation. 

_ 'Ahhh… So that's what it is. You're feeling sulky the system isn't the way you're used to back home. Well, L, I think you'll be an interesting fellow to work with' _

"Is that so? That's unfortunate but I'm sure you will learn new things whilst working here, L-Kun" Light smiled congenialy. 

" _ San _ "

Light arched an eyebrow, surprised at the curt tone. Usually people weren't so blunt. It was most refreshing. "Pardon?"

"I am 23. I am 2 years your senior therefore it is not appropriate for you to refer to me with  _ that _ suffix" L's eyes were like leaden skies and Light felt his stomach flip. 

_ 'Well, well, well' _ Light's smile grew and he dipped his head. "My apologies, L- _ San _ "

L simply nodded but an uncertain flicker crossed his face, almost as if he was feeling embarrassed at his earlier tone. He hadn't expected Light Yagami to be so amenable (nor so handsome, but L firmly pushed  _ that _ thought aside) 

"I'm… not very good at people, Yagami-San, I didn't mean to be rude"

Light waved away the apology. L was British, and though he didn't tend to blindly believe stereotypes L did strike him as the awkward, stiff upper lip type.  _ 'But there's another side too. He is projecting confidence but his slouch and preference to avoid direct eye contact hint at insecurity. Vulnerability. Just delicious' _

"No offence taken, L-San, in fact, I'm  _ glad _ to have a partner with experience. I was teamed up with Touta Matsuda a few months ago and… well…"

There was a bit of genuine warmth in L's smile at Light's words. He'd had the unfortunate honor of tolerating that man show him around the station earlier that day and, to be frank, he was an idiot. "Indeed. So, I've read the case files we will be working on and we've been assigned the Kira case"

Light's smile was  _ radiant.  _ " _ Everyone _ has been assigned the Kira case, L-San, because no one can solve it"

L lifted his head and looked Light dead in the eye. "I can"

Light's cock  _ throbbed  _ in his slacks. Oh yes, working with L was going to be very interesting indeed… 

*************************

Light was  _ enthralled _ by L Lawliet. He'd known the man for just a week but he found himself captivated by his zeal, his intelligence and his paradoxes. L was like a puzzle and Light loved solving puzzles. 

One moment L would be brash and self confident, the next he would retreat into his shell. Light watched him closely, picking up those little habits of his that hinted at deeper meanings. L only drank Mocha with six sugars and turned his nose up at black coffee. His desk was a mess and yet when the cleaner had moved things he'd been deeply irritated. L was a creature of habit and he was  _ drowning _ in it. L needed someone to take his hand and show him another way. L needed spontaneity even though he claimed to despise it. Light had discovered that for himself when he'd brought L a mocha and some croissants for his breakfast one morning. L had been surprised and asked why Light was being nice. Light had shrugged and said he'd just wanted to and that had left L with the most adorable puzzled face. L wasn't used to people doing nice things. He always looked for the reason, the motive. L was, in essence, disenchanted with the whole human experience, Light was certain of it, and so was he. 

"Fuck" Light skimmed his hand over his straining erection, his toes curling as he imagined L impaled on his cock. To add to the fantasy, he squeezed himself and let out a small hiss. L wouldn't catch Kira but if Light had read the signs right (and he was certain he had) then L would catch  _ him _ instead. 

"L, yes…"

L would be a hesitant, shy lover at first. He'd need guiding, but he had the potential to be spontaneous and passionate too. Light's eyes fluttered as he imagined L's pale face tipped back in pleasure as he rose and fell on his cock. 

"Just… need guiding" Light grunted as he sped up the movements of his hand, imagining his hands curled around L's hips and pulling them closer. The lube on his straining flesh filled his ears with wet, slick sounds and Light panted out his pleasure. L was going to be a fantastic lover and hopefully one he wouldn't end up killing. He really had a good feeling about L Lawliet. 

Because there was a tiredness in L Lawliet's eyes that spoke to him. It was true he hadn't known L long but he knew despair when he saw it. L was running from himself and Light was determined to find out why. L didn't care about people. L had been hurt, just like he had been hurt. 

Light came with a harsh gasp, his seed spilling out onto the coffee table as he worked himself through the tremors of orgasam. Was L masturbating and thinking of him? Probably not, but that would change. 

Light would **_make_** it change. 

*******************

_ May 9th: _

L scowled as he looked around the packed train carriage. It was an unseasonably hot day and, to be frank, so many bodies packed in such a small space  _ stank _ . 

_ 'I really need to take my Japanese driving test' _ he thought, keeping his face perfectly blank as the train glided to a stop to let  _ more _ people on. His heart sank at the sheer number of people.  _ 'I should have prepared better than this. I knew Tokyo would be a change but…' _

L shook his head in frustration at his thoughts. He'd  _ lived  _ in Japan when he was a little boy, but the world was a vastly different place now than the one he'd seen as he clutched at his Mother's skirts. He was safe and protected then. Now he had to fend for himself.  _ 'I suppose I only really came back here because of her. Mother, I don't believe souls exist, you know this, but if on the off chance they do I hope I'm making you proud. I hope I can make the life here I couldn't in England' _

A bunch of giggling school girls boarded and L found himself clenching his teeth at how  _ loud _ they were.  _ 'Maybe I should take Yagami up on his offer to give me a lift?' _

Almost as soon as he thought it L flung the idea in the overflowing mental trash bin of his mind. That was  _ not _ a good idea. He'd been attracted to Light from the second he'd seen him and he'd walked down that road before. Hell, he had  _ scars _ from it. Attractive or not, things would be remaining perfectly above board between himself and Light Yagami.  _ 'Besides, he's most likely straight. Half the women in the office adore him' _

Thinking about Beyond and what he'd done to him made L's stomach tighten. Beyond had been his partner and things had happened, they'd crossed a line and now he was halfway across the word trying to recover from it. Attractive or not, he would certainly not go down that road with Light Yagami… 

As soon as his stop was announced L climbed to his feet and exited the train. He looked around the packed station and saw salvation in the form of a coffee shop that (somehow) was rather quiet. L bought himself his usual Mocha and croissants before buying an unsweetened latte and granola bar for Light too. He wasn't doing it to be nice, he was doing it because Light had done it for him. He didn't like owing anyone anything, even a coffee. He was  _ not _ doing it to see that bright smile at all. 

At least, that's what he managed to convince himself. 


	2. A picture speaks a thousand words

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kira sends L a message, L struggles with his own morality and Light endevouers to get to know L better in his own unique (creepy) way...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so this chapter kinda wrote itself so I'm posting it now to buy myself some time to catch up on some fics I want to read and work on Days. 
> 
> Enjoy 💖

"Oh, L, you shouldn't have" Light smiled  _ that _ smile (the one L hadn't been hoping to see) as L handed him his coffee and granola bars. "Thank you very much"

L cleared his throat and averted his eyes shyly. "You're welcome" he mumbled as he made a hasty retreat to his desk. Why was he acting like a school boy with a crush? He'd only met Light two weeks ago and it wasn't as if he  _ knew _ the man. Perhaps it was because he was just so damn  _ gorgeous _ ? "So, what's on the agenda today?" he asked in a deadpan tone. He'd managed a paltry 3 hours sleep last night so he was hardly  _ raring _ to go. 

Light sipped his latte and gestured at the brown manilla envelope on L's desk.  _ 'Something I've prepared especially for you, L. You're an art fanatic and so I've created you a masterpiece. I think you'll  _ **_love_ ** _ it!' _

"Oh…" L's eyes widened at the  _ gruesome _ photos that slipped from the envelope. A woman lay dead, her internal organs literally ripped from her body and spread around her in intricate piles . It reminded him of a Mandela and he squinted at the brightly colored paint used to swirl flowers and patterns, the pinks and blues a stark contrast to the red of her blood. It struck him as somewhat beautiful and he winced at how awful that thought was. This was a life, a person, not  _ art _ . 

Light noticed the wince and hid a smile. So L could appreciate the beauty of death too. The revelation thrilled him. "Your thoughts?" Light asked as he sat down opposite L and admired his handiwork.

"I… think that this has a personal message behind it. Kira is telling someone to… express themself?" L frowned at the picture, a dark look crossing his face, "He's teasing someone, flaunting his freedom in their face"  _ 'it's ridiculous but I feel like… like it's teasing me!' _

_ 'Yes, L, yes I am. I'm showing you I can do whatever I want and you've picked up on it beautifully. I want to colour your life too if you will let me' _

"Interesting deduction" Light nodded his head, "I had similar thoughts. I also believe Kira is sending a message to a particular person, however I don't think it is teasing as such. It's more of an invitation"

L arched an eyebrow. "An invitation?"

"Indeed. An invitation to something… _ more _ "

L felt a chill run down his spine and looked up into those honey colored eyes. Light stared straight at him and the moment stretched on until Matsuda knocked and let himself into their office with a goofy smile and a bucket. "Hey guys, we're collecting for-"

Light turned to Matsuda with a flat look, thoroughly unimpressed the moment had been ruined, "Yes?"

"Uh" Matsuda grinned sheepishly. "I was doing a whip around for Nikora-San's birthday but if you're busy I can always come back?"

"Please do" L said curtly, his eyes still fixed on the photograph. Light smiled at the puzzled expression on Matsuda's face as the man backtracked out of the office. He so adored L's bluntness, even if his colleagues found it rude. 

"An invitation" L mumbled, tracing the glossy photo with a thumb. "But to what?"

Light simply smiled. L would figure it out, he was certain of it. 

After breakfast and a staff briefing about Kira's latest murder, L and Light went to the murder scene. The place had been wiped off all prints, as was customary with a Kira murder, and the corpse of the young woman lay exactly where it had been discovered. She didn't make such a pretty picture now since her skin was beginning to mottle and her blood had congealed. Her pale limbs were spreadeagled and her clothing remained untouched. This was not a sexually motivated killing. Kira had used her body as an artist would use paint. Her blood and organs had been pulverized and mashed up to mix in with brightly colored pigment. She had been dehumanized and was but a tool. 

L peered into her eyes, estimating her time of death to be anywhere from 12 to 24 hours. Perhaps even 30, judging by the cloud covering her cornea. They'd take samples and find out soon enough. Cause of death was strangulation with a cord. Her neck was encircled with a vivid dark line and the blood vessels had burst in her eyes, hinting at extreme force and trauma. 

Not for the first time did L admit (to himself, anyway) that death fascinated him. This woman had hopes, dreams and now she was _nothing._ She had been someone's daughter, maybe a sister or girlfriend and now she was just _gone…_

_ 'It's so final. Someone cut her life short. Someone had that power over her…' _

Light remained silent as he watched L examine Klara. He'd picked her up at a bar whilst assuming a disguise. Klara had left with a tall, Black haired man and he suspected the police would have a field day  _ believing _ they were on to something when the CCTV footage from the bar came to light. 

L snapped on some gloves and knelt down to examine the patterns swirled around her. As much as he wanted to deny it, they really were beautiful. Kira had an eye for colors, having picked a palette of vibrant greens and other jewel tones to compliment the woman's olive skin tone. 

Light knelt down next to him, making the smaller man startle. "Tell me what you are thinking" he murmured, letting his breath ghost across the sensitive shell of L's ear. L shivered and Light fought down the urge to do it again. Once could be chalked off as accidental but twice? It was too soon for twice. He needed to get L accustomed to his proximity first. He needed to understand L first.  _ 'Soon. It won't be long before I've downloaded the files. I cannot wait to delve into your psyche, L' _

"I… ah… I was thinking how… " L cleared his throat.  _ 'Stop it, L, you aren't a blushing teenager!' _ "I was thinking how beautiful the patterns are. This is a new kind of killing. This  _ is _ art"

Light tensed the muscles in his jaw to stop himself from smiling. It was indeed art and he was telling L that he was his muse. "Yes" he whispered, his eyes roaming over his canvas. "It is…" he added, drinking in the delicate curve of L's slim neck. It looked so very thin, so breakable. If he wanted to, he could dislocate L's spinal column with one simple little jerk… 

L looked up, his breath catching in his throat. What was going on here? They were supposed to be tracking down the killer, not romanticizing over his 'art!' and why was Light looking at him like that? There was an intense gleam in those honeyed eyes and it made L's stomach flip with apprehension and  _ longing _ . If Light leaned in just a little closer they could kiss…  _ 'Who the fuck thinks things like that while knealing over a corpse?!' _ L berated himself, horrified at the depravity of his thoughts. Something caught his eye and (mercifully) distracted him from his self-loathing. 

"What the…?" L frowned at the faint pink line just peeking out of the woman's bloodied blouse. He delicately parted it and stared at the Ankh symbol that was revealed. "A celebration of  _ life _ ?!"

Light smiled darkly.  _ 'In a way, yes. It's also a mockery of it. Clever L, I doubt many noticed that' _

"It appears Kira is playing games with us once again, only this time he's tapped into his artistic side, huh?"

Both young men turned and stood up as Chief Yagami entered the room. "Dad" Light greeted politely. L simply dipped his head in acknowledgement. He'd heard good things about the man and his zeal for fairness and justice but he couldn't help but find that ironic since life was neither fair  _ or _ just. The Chief was a dedicated, hardworking cop but as far as L was concerned he was also pretty deluded. 

"Please continue with your work, I'm here to assess the scene and look for anything that might have been missed by the Forensic team…" Souichiro grumbled, making it clear he thought this was a waste of his time. The Forensics team missed  _ nothing _ . The point was that Kira had  _ left _ nothing in the first place! Kira was running rings around them and as much as it frustrated Souichiro he was at a loss as to what to do.  _ 'Six years that bastard has been running free! 45 people he's slaughtered and we are still no closer to catching him!' _

_ 'Ha, not likely, Dad, Kira leaves nothing to find and you know it' _ Light thought, biting back a smile as he and L resumed their assessment. Every team within the Tokyo Met were given ten minutes to assess the victim before yet another meeting that afternoon. The police force were stretching themselves thin trying to solve the case that had made them a mockery to most of Tokyo's inhabitants. Light had delighted in some of the articles written bemoaning the Met's  _ 'Sheer incompetence' _ and  _ 'lack of ability' _ to catch Kira. Of course, he'd pretended to be hurt by the media coverage to everyone else but he'd kept the newspaper clippings as testament to his work. 

Once their allotted time was up, L and Light sat in Light's car to discuss the crime scene. They bounced ideas back and forth seamlessly and L had to admit he was impressed at Light's insight into the psyche of the killer. He even grudgingly put his admiration into words, both surprising and delighting Light. 

"Thank you, I studied Criminology and Forensics" Light smiled 'bashfully', his eyes shining as L flushed, "I'm fascinated by the mindset of a criminal. What makes them tick,  _ why _ they offend, you know?"

L smiled shakily. He did know. He'd often pondered on such things too and he'd often wondered if his path hadn't led him to law enforcement would he himself turn to a life of crime? There was something addictive and thrilling about breaking the rules and hiding in plain sight, wasn't there? At least, the  _ thought _ of doing it thrilled him. He was shaken by how very similar he and Light appeared to be.  _ 'I don't think you're as perfect as you make yourself out to be, Light. I think there's a darkness in you as well' _

"Say, L, want to grab another coffee and some pastries before we head back? My treat" Light shot him a warm smile as he fastened his seat belt. 

_ 'I shouldn't but…' _ L ended up nodding his head anyway. There was just something about the man that made him want to say  _ yes _ , to spend more time with him even against his better judgement. Beyond and he had crashed and burned and he'd solemnly promised himself that he would  _ never _ get involved with a coworker again. Especially not someone as unhinged and abusive as Beyond. But Light was all smiles and pleasant chit-chat on the drive to a nearby cafe and it got L wondering. Beyond had been much the same, he'd been able to charm the knickers off a nun! What was it they said about Sociopaths being the most charming, friendly sort of people? 

L glanced at Light through his lashes. What if Light was the same? Was that why he felt the same pull to him as he had with Beyond? 

L wasn't sure which was more disturbing: the thought of Light being a Sociopath or the realisation that even if he  _ was _ he wouldn't really care.  _ 'No wonder I ended up where I am if I think things like this. Fuck, I need to make another Therapy appointment'  _ He battled with intrusive thoughts and his own self-loathing on a daily basis and as much as he wanted to credit them as after effects of Beyond's  _ tender care _ he knew they weren't. 

Because ever since he was a boy L Lawliet had had a dark streak in him. It was something he battled daily, something he told himself wasn't normal. That was why he'd joined the police, to stamp out his inner deviant. To stop himself from wanting to  _ hurt _ others like he'd been hurt. 

Sadly, though, it just didn't seem to be working. He still wanted to hurt others. He still got a thrill out of thinking about plunging that knife into Beyond's gut… 

He suspected  _ that _ was the reason why he didn't care if Light Yagami wasn't as golden as he appeared, because neither was he. 

They got their coffee and snacks and returned to the precinct just in time for the meeting. Light sat composed and inwardly gloating as his crimes were recounted with an air of exasperation. 

L, who had been intrigued by the Kira case even before he'd set foot in Japan, sat and listened intently, scrawling notes in his journal. Solving the Kira case was his number 1 goal and he was determined to do it. Not for public accolade or career advancement but for himself. Kira fascinated him and to understand Kira was to understand his own dark desires and L  _ needed  _ to understand and needed to overcome them. 

Light glanced at L through heavy lidded eyes.  _ 'Look at you writing your notes. So very determined to beat me, aren't you? It's adorable, L, but I don't want that to happen. I want you to  _ **_join_ ** _ me' _

Light reached into his bag and traced the cool plastic of his hard drive. On it were the therapy notes of one L Lawliet. Acquiring them had taken patience, cunning and impeccable hacking skills and had taken him almost a week to achieve. He had to give it to Dr Anii, her security was impressive. But it was no match for his thirst for knowledge. He'd followed L the day after he'd met him and had been delighted to discover the man attended weekly therapy sessions with a private Psychologist. 

Light sat back with a small smile and looked forward to a whiskey and an evening of what he was certain to be very intriguing reading… 


	3. Spread your wings, L...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Light is on a mission to get as close to L as possible and he will do whatever it takes to achieve his goal. Unfortunately, that means more than being charming and buying coffee...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ooft. I LOVED this chapter. Writing psychopath Light is such fun 👿
> 
> Warnings for chapter:
> 
> Murder (obviously) description of a corpse, mentions of past child abuse, domestic abuse and rape. Oh and Light being super creepy...

The first thing Light did when he got home was plug his hard drive in and print the 134 pages of notes off. There was something nice about having paper in his hands and being able to settle down with a drink rather then staring at a computer screen. It would be like he was reading a book and the subject matter would be his dear L. He had a feeling it would be a real page turner he wouldn't be able to put down. 

As the documents printed he had a quick shower and reheated some pasta in red wine sauce he'd made the day before. He was in a wonderful mood and eager to get started on his new obsession. Whilst waiting for the pasta to reheat, Light added a few items to his online shopping basket. Cameras and hitech bugs he had sourced from the dark web would come in handy when it came to keeping tabs on his darling L. He'd already found out where L lived and there was no way he could sneak in undetected. The security was simply too tight in the smart condo L called home. So he'd just have to get inventive. 

_ 'I'll plant a few bugs in his bag and maybe one in his coffee cup too. He'll probably find them soon enough but that's okay. It's not like they can be traced back to me. I'm so looking forward to discovering what he gets up to at home! Hang on…' _

An idea popped into his head and Light excitedly added a few more items to his basket. There  _ was _ a way for him to access L's apartment and he felt slightly ridiculous he hadn't thought of it before. All he had to do was flash his badge at reception and make up some story about having a warrent and he could place the bugs himself. Obviously he'd have to don a disguise but that was okay. It wasn't like he'd never done that before.  _ 'But L is smarter than most people so I will need to take more care during this operation. I'll plant a bug in each room of his apartment and then link them to a burner account' _

His good mood  _ soaring _ , Light ate his meal then poured himself a large whisky. It was time to do a little light reading. 

_ Private and Confidential  _

_ Therapy Notes concerning patient L Lawliet.  _

_ Summary: _

_ L Lawliet is a 23 year old Englishman born in Wiltshire, United Kingdom. L spent his formative years living in England before settling down in Japan with his mother at six years old. After his mother's death (something L still struggles to accept) he returned to England at age Ten and entered the foster care system. L's father, who had nothing to do with his care or life for that matter, died when he was 9 years old.  _

_ L has very bitter memories of his time in Foster care and suffered emotional, physical and sexual abuse from ages 8 to 13 until he was formally adopted. L still struggles to reconcile himself to these deeply disturbing experiences and they are the cause, at least in part, for his insomnia, intrusive thoughts, inability to trust others and his desire to inflict pain on other people.  _

_ L has been attending weekly therapy sessions since he was 15 years old and claims they do help him in expressing his thoughts and fighting his 'urges'. L is a shy, timid, nervous young man and it required a great deal patience and understanding to get L to a level where he was comfortable to confide in me. When L attended his first several appointments he would not speak at all, rather he seemed content to listen to me talk about myself and my exprience in the field. I believe L needs to reassure himself the person he is dealing with is fully qualified before he considers letting his guard down.  _

_ L is an extremely intelligent young man and this also causes some issues for him. He does not possess much empathy for others and admits he despises 'stupid' people. This further complicates his ability to emphasie with people, especially those of normal or below average intelligence. L is a Police Officer of good standing and when asked why he wanted to enter the Police force he did not reply at first. When I asked a couple of sessions later, L stated he wanted to 'change' who he was and thought having such a position of authority in the police force would help him 'Stay on track' _

_ L freely admits he is worried about his desire to hurt people and shows genuine remorse for his thoughts and actions. At the age of 20 L started a romantic relationship with his work partner Beyond Birthday which soon turned abusive. L has stated Beyond used to rape and injure him on a 'near daily basis' but 'Part of him didn't mind at first because I believed I deserved it' _

_ After many sessions I believe L is at the stage where he accepts he did  _ **_not_ ** _ deserve to be raped and abused, however he still has intrusive thoughts that tell him that he was. The relationship ended when L, on the advice of his therapist, moved out of their shared apartment after Beyond broke three ribs and L required extensive and life saving surgery for a pierced lung. L did not press charges despite his Therapists advice and stated it would 'Only make things worse' L booked a flight to Japan to return to his mother's adopted homeland and for a fresh start away from Beyond. Unfortunately, Beyond tracked him down to the hotel he was staying in and caused an altercation when L refused to return home with him. Afraid he was going to be raped or killed, L fought back and stabbed Beyond in the stomach with a kitchen knife when Beyond attacked him. Beyond sustained life altering injuries and L was arrested and charged with Attempted Manslaughter after Beyond pressed charges. His adoptive Grandfather, and only living 'relation' (Quillish Wammy) was successful in getting the charges dropped due to the sustained abuse and the recent life threatening attack L had endured at Beyond's hands. L left England as soon as the charges were dropped and has now settled in Japan…  _

Light slowly lowered the paper and shook his head. He was  _ angry _ , so angry he could practically feel his blood  _ boiling _ in his veins. He might be a killer but he was  _ no _ rapist. The thought of all the abuse and pain L had endured in his short life hurt like a punch to the gut. It made him more determined than ever to make L his lover and free him from the shackles of his own making. He'd make L  _ scream _ with pleasure. He'd heal him. L  _ wanted _ to hurt others and Light wanted him to indulge himself, not run and hide from the monster within. L did not need therapy, he needed to spread his wings and embrace his dark desires. He would be a fantastic killer, he knew it. L was  _ smart _ enough not to be caught and he was hurt enough to unleash his anger on others so very beautifully. He just needed to find the courage to embrace his true nature and stop denying himself. 

And Light was going to help him do it. But first, he would have to find a very particular victim. A young man with black hair and pale skin. 

Light swiftly made a Grindr profile, for he was a seasoned pro at fabricating various online identies, and got down to business. 

He sipped at his whisky and smiled smugly as 'he' recieved a new message from a man he'd 'liked'. Hiroki Nomarshite, 25, black haired, pale skinned and so very keen to talk to 'Asahi'. 

"Yes, you'll do…"

********************

A week later, L arrived at the office to find another enevelope waiting for him. "My, Kira  _ has _ been busy" L drawled as he dumped his bag and jacket next to his desk. 

Light smiled at his wry humor and nodded to the coffee and coisants he'd picked up on his commute. "For you"

L flushed. "T-thank you, Light, you didn't have to…" for some reason Light was acting even more charming and attentive than usual and L was both flattered and suspicious of it. 

"Hey, the best way to a man's heart is through his stomach, right?" Light laughed airily, but his words felt like daggers in L's skin. There was no way Light could know about his history, was there?  _ 'No. Of course not. He's just using a well known phrase in a teasing manner. That's all' _

L smiled shakily at Light and grabbed his coffee. Light pretended not to notice L's hands were shaking. L took a small sip (noting Light had added six sugars) before he opened the envelope. 

His eyebrows shot up at the  _ masterpiece _ before him. A dark haired, pale skinned man lay naked upon a white, silken sheet. His arms and legs were spread like Klara's had been, but this man showed no obvious signs of trauma. There was not a speck of blood to be seen. But the most eye catching thing was the  _ wings  _ that were depicited spread around him and protruding from his shoulders. The wings were made of neatly arranged crow feathers and Kira had even sprinkled silver glitter artfully on them to further enhance their appeal. They were simply  _ sublime _ and L reached out to gently run the tips of his fingers over them. 

_ 'I'm glad you like them, L. Now tell me what message Kira is sending you' _ Light thought as he watched L tenderly trace the wings. He ached to run the tips of his fingers over L's pale body. He'd done the same to Hiroki but it hadn't been the same. Hiroki's flesh was dead and  _ cold _ and he longed to feel the  _ heat _ of L's skin beneath his fingers.  _ 'Soon. I must be patient. He is a prize worth waiting for and he will need time. He will need to solve this case and realise who Kira and  _ **_he_ ** _ is first' _

"Your thoughts?" Light asked softly, approaching L and laying a hand on his shoulder. L didn't even startle. He was getting used to his proximity now, just as Light intended. L actually smiled as a sense of deja vu washed over him. Despite being Light's subordinate (techincally, anyway) Light was always quick to ask his opinion. L would never tell anyone (especially Light) but he found it rather touching. 

_ 'He… he looks like me. He  _ **_is_ ** _ me. Kira's… fuck. Is this message for me or am I being paranoid?' _

"He's telling someone to spread their wings" L whispered hoarsly, nearly slipping up and using  _ me _ instead. "It's a continuation. He's changed tack and is sending messages through his killings. With Klara the message was 'Be bold' and it seems now it's 'Spread your wings' and take the next step…' L chewed on his thumb, deep in thought as he was held captivated by those dark, beautiful wings. 

"Yes" Light nodded his approval. "I believe someone has captured Kira's interest, maybe even his heart, and he is killing to leave messages to this particular person. Quite the change from his past behaviour and a troubling one too. My father is tearing his hair out after the lead fell flat with the dark haired man spotted with Klara Hutchinson"

L swallowed thickly, his mouth feeling rather dry. Kira was trying to reach out to someone? Who?

And why the hell did he feel like Kira was reaching out to  _ him.. _ . 

**********************

It was a stormy night and L paced his bedroom floor as the wind and rain lashed against the window pane. It was ten past three, he had to be up for work in just four hours and once again he couldn't sleep. 

"Dammit!" L hissed, thoroughly frustrated and at his wits end. He'd even tried lavender oil (something he'd previously turned his nose up at) to help him drift off but nothing was working. He felt too sprung, too nervous. His anxiety crept over his skin like spiders and he shivered in the cool night air.  _ 'Maybe it's because someone has been in my apartment today? Bloody drug raids! They even got the wrong address. Urgh. Stupid fucking idiots! Hmm or maybe it's the wings. I can't stop thinking about them… _

His mind drifted to Light and he felt the traitouress organ between his legs begin to stir as the man's keen amber eyes flashed in his mind's eye.  _ 'Oh no. Not again. I can't…' _ L hugged himself tightly, shivering as he imagined what it would be like to kiss Light Yagami. He'd known the man just over a month and (pathetically) he'd featured in his reluctant fantasizes pretty much every night since. It was just another battle, denying his attraction to Light Yagami and acting on those desires  _ 'But it does help me sleep…' _

L bit his lip in uncertainty. He didn't really masturbate unless he  _ needed _ to. It felt like a weakness to him. Beyond had made him masturbate for his viewing pleasure and so had tainted what had once been an innocent, natural and gratifying act for L. Now he felt  _ dirty _ every time he did it. 

_ 'But it will help me sleep' _ L thought again and god did he need some rest. L returned to the bed and lay down, praying his mind would just shut the fuck up and let him get on with it. He'd once read that the brain was the most sexual organ in the body and unless his grey matter played ball it was a useless endeavour to even attempt to masturbate. He could, and had, been hard and aching for hours before but unable to achieve satisfaction. 

He sighed and lifted his hips, tugging his black boxer briefs down his thighs and shivering as the cool air caressed his hardening cock. He reached into his nightstand for lube and slicked himself up, his eyelids closing as he breathed deeply to relax himself. 

For once, his body was going easy on him. Perhaps it knew how much he needed rest, for he found himself hard and panting as he bucked up into his fist, his arousal cutting through him like a knife. Beyond crept into his thoughts once or twice but L stubbornly pushed it aside. He was going to  _ come _ dammit and he was going to  _ sleep _ . 

"Aaahhh…" L let out a small moan as he imagined Light kneeling before him and using that clever tongue of his to lick every inch of his cock. "Light…"

L's hand skimmed faster, his slim hips arching as the coil tightened in his belly. He was so close! His breath caught as a spike of pleasure danced up his spine when he ran his thumb over the sensitive head of his cock.

"Oh  _ God! _ " he panted, his eyes squeezed shut as he worked hard to bring himself some much needed release. He cried out as in his mind Light hollowed his cheeks and sucked him in deep, those flashing amber eyes looking up at him smugly. L shuddered as his orgasam ripped through him and he clawed at the bed with his spare hand. It felt like an  _ eternity _ as he kept shooting jet after jet of thick, white come onto his trembling stomach and chest. 

L whined as the pleasure finally began to subside and he collapsed back onto the bed, panting and shaking. His body felt languid and satisfied and he knew now he would be able to sleep. Not daring to clean himself up and risk wasting the oppertunity to rest, L let out a shaky sigh and closed his eyes as he relaxed (finally) into a deep slumber… 

Light panted harshly as he finished himself off, his eyes glued to the computer screen as he shot ropes of come through his fingers. 

" _ L!  _ Oh fuck, L, you're so gorgeous…" Light gasped as his body shook with pleasure. He let out a long, satisfied sigh as he basked in the afterglow and watched L sleeping peacefully. 

Installing those cameras had been the best thing he'd ever done. Now he had concrete evidence his slow but steady seduction of L Lawliet was baring fruit. 

He smiled softly and reached out to tenderly trace L's sleeping face.  _ 'Soon, L, soon…' _


	4. Take a chance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Light's gameplan steps up as he slots himself into L's life. He confesses his feelings and then plays a dangerous game by sending L another, more direct, message from Kira...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So L is becoming suspicious of Light! Oho 👿 Next chapter: L and Light go on a date and L profiles Light as Kira...

L stopped dead in his tracks, his heart pounding loudly in his ears as he saw none other than  _ Light Yagami  _ sat in the reception area of his Therapists office. L's eyes widened as Light gave him a small, discreet smile and was in two minds to walk straight back out the door. 

_ 'Fuck. So now he knows about me but then why is HE here? He doesn't seem phased at all. Oh shit, he wants me to sit by him? Fuckfuck-' _

"L" Light said softly, "It's okay. Come sit down" he patted the empty seat next to him for emphasis. Swallowing thickly, and unable to refuse, L crossed the room and obeyed. He felt like his legs were disobeying him and a fine sheen of sweat broke out on his skin. He didn't want Light knowing what was wrong with him. He didn't want  _ anyone _ to know! 

"Hi…" L whispered, his face flushing as he studiously avoided eye contact with Light. 

"Hi yourself" Light smiled at L's adorable discomfort, "I'm pleased to see a friendly face, I was nervous about coming here. It's my first appointment you see"

L risked a glance at Light. He desperately wanted to know why Light was seeing a Therapist. He doubted Light was as fucked up as he was, but then again you never really knew what skeletons were kept in someone's closet, did you? 

"It's… not too bad" L murmured, "Um…"

"Oh. I was shot a few years ago" Light waved his hand, "Have to see a Therapist once a month to discuss my PTSD. I, uh, was recommended to Dr Matthews by a friend. Oh! I'm sorry, I'm not saying that to try and find out why you're here or anything, L, I promise. That's your own business"

L stiffened. "It is…"

"But… I do hope you know if you ever want to talk I'm here for you. You're my friend" said with a 90 watt smile, Light looked angelic and L felt himself soften a little.  _ 'Damn. No wonder I feel so drawn to you!' _

"... Thank you, Light" L offered a timid smile, "I'm sorry. I didn't know you were shot in the line of duty"

Light shrugged. "It's not something I talk about much, hence the Therapy I guess. My Dad picked out my first therapist but I didn't gel with him. He used to suck boiled sweets all the time and the noise… _ Sluuurp! _ " Light shuddered and L laughed softly. He wouldn't be able to put up with that either. 

"What time is your appointment?" L asked, mainly for something to say. 

"12. Yours?" Light asked, even though he already knew the answer. He was working on hacking into L's computer and he'd already found the man's schedule. 

"Same" L finally allowed himself to relax a little and sat back comfortably against the seat. Light noticed and gave him a small, approving smile. 

"Fancy some lunch afterwards?" Light asked, keeping his tone soft.  _ 'Trust me, L, let me spend some time with you outside of work' _

_ 'I should say no. Make up an excuse I'm busy or something' _ L thought, feeling rather put on the spot.

Bu, somehow, L found himself saying "Yes" instead... 

*******************

Light had picked out a trendy coffee shop/restaurant and L found himself feeling strangely nervous. It wasn't a date so why did he feel like it was? Why was Light smiling at him like that? He wasn't even interesting or good looking, so he honestly couldn't see what the appeal would be anyway.  _ 'Not that he's interested in me. He's just being friendly, that's all' _ L reminded himself as he looked over the menu. 

L noted wryly Light didn't have to wait long for service. Ignoring some other patrons, a cute girl drifted over to them straight away and smiled brightly at Light. 

"Are you ready to order, Sir?" she cooed, her attention fixed very firmly on Light. L resisted the urge to roll his eyes.

"Sure. L, are you ready or would you like a little more time?" Light asked politely, noticing L was still holding the menu. 

"Ah, no, I mean, I'm ready to order" L felt his cheeks turn pink as the girl's gaze wandered over to him. Thankfully, her attention was soon recaptured by Light. 

They ordered their food and drinks and the waitress rushed off to see to the other patron's orders. L had to give Light an amused smirk. "Does that always happen?" He asked, unable to resist doing a little digging to find out just how popular with the ladies Light really was. 

"Does what always happen?" Light played innocent. 

"Girls hanging off your every whim" L muttered, seeing straight through the innocent act. 

"Yeah" Light smirked as he leaned forward. L felt his chest tighten and his heart rate practically treble as Light winked at him. "Too bad I'm not into girls though, huh?"

_ 'No way. He's gay?' _ L felt his face flush with heat and colour.  _ 'Oh god. This is going to make resisting him virtually impossible. No. What am I thinking, he isn't making a play for me. I'm practically a five and he's an  _ **_eleven_ ** _ -' _

Light's smile turned slightly predatory at L's blush. "I mean, you are too, right? I can read people pretty well you know"

"What? I…" L stammered, feeling relief as their coffee was brought to them. L dumped six sugars in his, trying desperately to compose himself. It wasn't even a big deal. He didn't make a habit of disclosing his sexuality to people but neither was he ashamed of it. "Yeah" L mumbled, "Uh, sorry. I'm just not used to such forthrightness"

Light sipped at his Latte.  _ 'You'll get used to it, L, when you're mine' _

"That's okay. I didn't mean to make you uneasy. Hell, I understand the prejudice in Japan. Makes it hard to meet someone sometimes"

"Ha, I doubt  _ you'd _ have much trouble" L wanted to slap himself as soon as the words left his mouth. How flirty did  _ that _ sound? 

Thankfully, Light just laughed and shook his head. "Maybe, but I have a certain type and thus far I've been unsuccessful in finding him. I'm particular, and only a certain someone will do"

_ 'Should I ask what his type is?' _ L wondered as Light took another sip of coffee.  _ 'Fuck it. Might as well, not like it's going to be tall, dark and scrawny, is it?' _

"Oh. So…w-what's your type?" L asked, aiming for casual as he stirred his coffee.

Light's eyes gleamed. "Well let's see… tall, pale, dark haired and cute. Oh, and with nice, big eyes. He has to be  _ extremely intelligent _ too. I don't do stupid people. Loyalty and a naturally submissive nature are also a bonus since I'm quite… domineering in bed"

L nearly spat out his coffee.  _ 'Holy fuck.  _ **_I'm_ ** _ his type?! And he's domineering in bed?! How can he even say that with a straight face?!'  _ L flushed a vivid red.  _ 'Domineering in bed. Fuck, that's so hot!' _

Light's eyes crinkled around the edges and L had to admit he was a little smitten with the look. "Yes, I'd say _you're_ just my type, L. To be honest, I felt attracted to you from when I first saw you but you strike me as someone rather mistrusting and hesitant of others and I suspect there's good reason for that. You're also my friend and work colleague, so I'd never make you feel uncomfortable. Rest assured, I won't act on my crush unless you want me to"

L simply stared at him, his brain refusing to work for a good 30 seconds as it tried to register just what Light had said. Finally, it seemed to reboot. "You have a crush on me?" He asked, tone flat with disbelief. Perhaps Light had invited him to the restaurant with the aim to publicly humiliate him? 

"I do" Light shrugged easily, "I mean, who can blame me? You've got looks but more importantly you've got  _ brains _ "

L blinked. "I look like an emaciated zombie" he stated in mild disbelief. 

Light snorted. "While it's true you could definitely use some more sleep, I think that is just how  _ you _ see yourself, L. And you're not emaciated, you're small framed and far too harsh on yourself"

Their food was brought over and L took the disruption to go over everything Light had said. He didn't think he was trying to humiliate him because there were no witnesses to the humiliation. Light had been nothing but kind and shockingly perceptive since he'd known him, which led to the shocking conclusion that yes, Light did like him. He'd mentioned picking him up for work again (and oh how L was tempted to forgo the train and let him)  _ and _ he often bought him coffee and sweets… 

"I'm… Not sure what to say" L finally mumbled once they were alone again. 

"That's okay. You don't have to say anything. I know we haven't known each other that long but I believe in being upfront and honest. Half the office know anyway, since I'm always 'mooning after you' and I guess I just wanted you to know since you haven't picked up on it"

L's eyebrows shot up.  _ 'Christ I really am blind, aren't I?' _

Light dug into his food, eating with a refined grace that seemed as natural to him as breathing. 

L lifted his fork to his mouth and chewed slowly. He had a lot more than food to digest… 

************************

10 days after 'The Bombshell' (as L dubbed it) Light had yet to mention anything about their conversation. He was as kind and polite as ever when they worked together but now L knew what to look for, the signs were glaringly obvious. Light  _ was _ wooing him. Not just with coffee and sweets but by fond looks, gentle praise and little touches that L had found himself surprisingly accepting of. 

L felt torn between requesting another partner immediately and locking them in their office and pouncing on the man. He'd have to discuss these feelings with his Therapist and decide what to do before someone swooped in and snapped Light up.  _ 'Because type or not, I doubt someone like Light will be on the market for long. Do I take the chance though? What if Beyond happens all over again. I don't think I'm strong enough to endure that again' _

As if sensing L had enough on his mind, the Kira killings had halted. They were no closer to solving Klara or Hiroki's murders and it was like Kira was giving the police time to catch up! Kira even sent a mocking email from an untraceable account which made the front page on every newspaper. 

**_'I kill because I want to. I kill because you can't stop me. I am Kira. What are you going to do about it?'_ **

Light kept his face carefully blank as his father bemoaned the whole Kira case to him one afternoon. He'd been hoping to take L out for lunch but he had a role to play so he sat and listened to his father like the dutiful son Souichiro Yagami believed him to be. 

"It isn't sheer incompetence as the media keep reporting, Son. We are throwing  _ everything _ we have at this case. We've got some of the best detectives, the best forensics but that bastard just will not slip up! That damn email he sent has made everything ten times worse!" Souichiro sighed in frustration. Over the last six years it felt like he'd aged at least twenty. The Kira case was taking a heavy toll on the Chief of Police because  _ he _ was the one seen as responsible for not capturing Kira. 

"I know, Dad, it's so frustrating" Light nodded 'understandingly', "But no one can evade capture forever. He  _ will  _ slip up, Dad, don't lose hope"

L looked up from his case notes. "He's doing a pretty good job of evading capture, Light. Six years and not one mistake? I'm starting to think it's possible he  _ can _ evade capture. Permanently" L decided it was probably best for his career if he didn't mention in front of the chief of police how much he admired Kira's intelligence. He admired Kira nearly as much as he wanted to capture him. He  _ still _ couldn't get the image, or the message behind, those wings out of his head. With each passing day his feelings towards Kira and his crimes shifted just slightly. He'd even found some Pro-Kira blogs on the dark web… 

Souichiro sighed and shook his head. " _ That _ right there is the problem. Half the precinct are thinking the same. Morale is low"

Light nodded thoughtfully.  _ 'And that's good. Sorry, Dad, but I plan on  _ **_decimating_ ** _ it entirely. And once I have L by my side… Kira will become a legend in all of Japan!' _

"L, don't you lose hope either" Light smiled and rested a hand on L's shoulder.  _ 'I'll leave you a clue, Darling, just to bring us that one step closer. You're almost there. Don't lose track of the goal now' _

*************************

Six days later, the precinct was abuzz. The media were camped outside and the usually unflappable Souichiro Yagami looked positively frazzled. 

L and Light arrived together, L having decided that having a lift in with Light was worth it after all. He was studying Light, trying to figure him out and if Light minded L's questions he never let on. L had even spoken to Dr Anii about him and his hesitation at giving the relationship (if a single declaration of interest could be deemed as such) a go. Dr Anii had been all for it, but had advised L to go slow and establish his boundaries. So, L had started having lifts in with Light to get to know him better. 

"Uh oh" Light popped the last of his Danish in his mouth and gave L a wry smile, "It's just as bad in here as it is out there"

Touta Matsuda dashed over to them, his face stricken. "You guys, you are not going to  _ believe _ what he's done now!"

L and Light shared a look. "Show me" L said softly, a strange fluttery feeling in his stomach that wasn't all trepidation. No, part of him was  _ excited _ to discover if Kira had left (him) another message. 

For once, L didn't chastise himself for his excitement. He simply accepted it. Perhaps it was Light's influence, but ever since Light had confessed his feelings L had felt increasingly confident in himself. Light had mentioned several times during the drive to work how L needed to be more confident and to take chances life offered him.  _ 'You're a long time dead, L, live while you can' _

"Here" Matsuda handed the envelope over with a grimace. "There's a team already at the scene working on this one"

"Obviously" L muttered under his breath, delighting Light. L took the envelope over to a nearby desk and opened it. There was no body to speak off this time, instead a message had been 'written' in human entrails, organs and blood in 10ft letters across a warehouse floor. They simply read: 'I Love You. Take the Chance'

L immediately thought of his own dilemma concerning Light and he glanced at the man, suspicion tickling under his skin.  _ 'There's… there's no way  _ **_Light_ ** _ is Kira… is he? He literally talked about taking chances just yesterday morning! It can't be a coincidence, can it?' _

The thought was equal parts disturbing and thrilling, and L tucked it away for later. He decided he would step up his profiling of Light and use his instincts to guide his own (private) investigation of the man. That meant plucking up the courage to see him outside of work. 

"A love letter in blood" Souichiro sneered, looking at the photo over L's shoulder. "No sign of the bodies but I'd say he's killed at least two or three people to acquire that amount of  _ writing material _ '

"Seems that way" Light murmured, irritated that he'd noticed a slight flaw in the 'L'. Writing with such organic material had been tricky, but he'd wanted L's message to be perfect. Light comforted himself with the fact the brushes and bodies were probably all but dissolved by now. He'd have to take care of them when he got him which was a chore he didn't need but seeing that look on L's face had made it worth it. Obviously L had noted the wonky L though, and Light felt a little disgruntled at that.  _ 'I'll do better next time, L' _

"I want to go and see this" L said quietly, handing the photo back to Matsuda, "I…need to see this"

Light was thrilled and offered to drive them to the scene at once. L had liked his message! It made a warmth pool in his belly and Light decided on the way to the scene he'd mention his feelings for L in a casual matter to further solidify the suspicion he  _ knew _ L was harboring now. L's suspicion of him was a beautiful thing and he didn't feel threatened in the slightest by it. He certainly didn't want to kill L but he didn't think he'd need to anyway. Not by what L was saying in Therapy anyway. The man wanted him, and was falling deeper every single day. When he masturbated (which wasn't often) L came with  _ his _ name on his lips. 

_ 'It's only a matter of time now. I'm going to ask him out on a date, move us to the next level. He's ready for it' _

Light waited until they were nearing the warehouse before asking if L would like to go out for a meal with him. 

L chewed his lip, as he considered how to reply. Yes, he'd go on a date with Light, plus he hadn't had to ask which was a relief. What better way to profile him than a date? L mumbled shyly, "I'd like that"

Light's smile was radiant. "Great! Maybe this Friday? I could pick you up?"

L scrawled his address down with a pounding heart. He  _ might _ have just given Kira his home address! The thought made him dizzy and not just with fear. Did he  _ want _ Light to be Kira? L felt a tension headache form behind his eyes and just knew he was in for another late night as he reflected on everything he'd learned. 

"Call me morbid, but I thought if Kira can declare his love then I can muster up the courage to ask you out on a date" Light chuckled as he pocketed L's address. He knew he was being a little transparent, but he so wanted L to make the connection he was so close to. Sometimes he needed to take chances too. 

A strange look crossed L's face before he turned away to gaze out of the window, the cogs already turning in that formidable brain of his. 

_ 'That's it, L, think for me. Think  _ **_of_ ** _ me' _ Light pulled into the warehouse car park and did his best to keep his satisfaction hidden as L continued to ponder in silence. He easily slipped on the mask of a professional but disgusted police officer as he met his colleagues outside

"Hey Light" Raye gave Light a friendly (for him, anyway) nod. "The Sicko's really done a number on us this time. Oh, hi, L" he added, seeing L climbing out of Light's car. 

L bit back a smile. He wasn't exactly as popular as Light, probably because he avoided most social interaction like the plague. Despite working at the precinct for three months he had yet to attend any after work function and he planned on keeping it that way. "Hi" he muttered, barely looking at Raye. 

Light kept his face blank as he replied, "So I see" though he  _ was _ offended at being indirectly branded a 'Sicko'. There was nothing wrong with him. He killed because he wanted to, as simple as that. He was the one who had the power over life and death and the choice (not to mention the  _ balls _ ) to choose to exercise it. He might hide behind conformity and adhere to social expectations but they were  _ masks _ , a necessary charade he put up to maintain the freedom to do what he wanted. There was nothing sick about it. 

L couldn't help but note the flatness of Light's voice.  _ 'He disagrees!' _ he added it to his mental checklist on the 'Light could be Kira' side. So far, the sides were pretty balanced. 

They entered the warehouse and L checked at the  _ stench _ that assaulted him. The organs and blood were beginning to show signs of decay due to the heat and the sealed, heavy glass windows of the warehouse were only making things worse. He rifled in his bag for a mask and passed one to Light. 

"Thanks" Light slipped it on, even though the smell wasn't really affecting him. He was used to it and humans stank whether they were dead or alive to him anyway. One day, once he'd killed and disposed of a few bodies, L would get used to it as well. 

The Forensics team were hard at work obtaining samples and L made sure to stay out of their way as he examined the scene.  _ 'Three people have been killed, possibly more. Kira hasn't used the flesh from any limbs to write this message, it's all internal matter. The intestines have been used excessively, but even they wouldn't be enough to write the entire message and certainly not at this scale. Kira is showing off. This is more than just a message it's a power move… it's mocking and domineering…' _

L's eyes widened as he remembered Light saying explicitly he was 'domineering' in bed. That went straight to the 'is Kira' section on his mental for and against list. 

The Media soon turned up, vultures that they were, and L and Light shared yet another exasperated look. "God knows how they found out so quickly. I'll call for a security team" Light muttered as he went to make the phone call. In actual fact, they'd found out because he'd tipped them off. The more media coverage the better as far as he was concerned. It was  _ breaking _ morale and further solidifying Kira's cult status. 

L locked the doors with a disgruntled  _ bang _ and resumed his examination, trying to ignore the desperate pounding on the door.  _ 'Fucking media' _ he thought disdainfully. He didn't have the time or the energy for those rabid hoards. It wasn't as if he particularly cared what they wrote about the Tokyo Met either. He didn't feel the shame his colleagues felt in not being able to pin down Kira. In fact, he rather liked the concept of a killer being  _ that _ smart.  _ 'People are dying the longer he is free but people die everyday anyway' _ he reasoned, done feeling guilty. It had taken a lot of work but hadn't Kira told him to spread his wings and accept himself? 

L stole another look at Light. Or was  _ Light _ telling him that? 


	5. "To taking chances"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> L and Light go on their date. Light is charm itself and L is smitten. So smitten, he can't help but overlook the fact he might just be dating a serial killer!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Daaaawwwww. Anyone else just think Light is the sweetest lil Psychopath? 👿💖

It was Friday evening and in just over half an hours time Light would be coming over to pick him up for their date. To say he was nervous was an understatement.

L paced his living room, his sole spectator a cactus (which his Grandfather had given him as a housewarming gift) that looked rather sorry for itself. Idly, he pondered just how he'd managed it. He'd been in Japan six months and hadn't watered it but surely cactuses didn't need much anyway? 

L flicked his eyes away from the sorry looking plant. It was a weakling if it couldn't survive half a year without water like its wild counterparts in his opinion.  _ 'Maybe I should get a pet or something? I can't really talk to a half-dead cactus and sometimes my thoughts are just too loud. The company might help?' _

After a bit of consideration L decided that probably wasn't the best idea. He kept irregular hours due to Insomnia and his job and he'd probably end up inadvertently killing the pet too. He could barely take care of himself, let alone a pet (or, indeed, a cactus) 

He checked his watch and realised he'd spent the last ten minutes wasting time thinking about useless things. He had to mentally prepare for his upcoming date/profiling session. He thought about what Dr Anii had said about boundaries and couldn't help but laugh derisively. If Light  _ was _ Kira would it be acceptable to put up a  _ 'Please refrain from killing me' _ boundary? Amused and a little shocked at his own dark humor, L turned to the window and nearly jumped out of his skin. A sleek, red Porsche had pulled up into the car park. 

Light's car. 

_ 'Oh shit. This is really happening' _ L felt flustered. Why was Light so early? Was he just keen or had he brought some colleagues with him to witness L's humiliation when he told him to fuck off and drove away?  _ 'Stop that. He seemed genuine when he asked you out. This is you being paranoid. Again. Knock it off, Lawliet!' _

L slowly gathered up his keys, wallet and jacket and peeked out of the window again. Light was on the phone in his car. Was he supposed to go out to him or was Light supposed to collect him from his apartment? L let out a sigh and flopped down onto the sofa. He and Beyond hadn't really gone on dates. Beyond didn't like the prospect of others being able to see L and wanted him locked up away from others. As far as dating went, L had the combined experience of approximately 2 dates. Both were with Beyond in the early days (when Beyond had been charming enough to fool him) so he felt rather out of his depth. Light seemed experienced though, so L would follow his lead. 

It was as L was thinking back over the shit show that had been his two year relationship with Beyond, that the buzzer sounded, and he nearly jumped out of his skin. His heart rate accelerated as he went to answer the door.  _ 'Oh god. I don't know if I can do this-' _

"Hi, L"

L blinked at the  _ vision _ standing before him, his panicked thoughts falling silent. Light was wearing a gorgeous red shirt that emphasized the ruddy colour of his hair and some sinfully  _ tight _ black jeans. They were designers, L could tell that much, and probably cost a fortune. 

"Hi…" L mumbled, wondering if he was dressed too casually. He'd chosen to wear a grey T-shirt, his comfy grey jeans and his favourite leather jacket. 

"You look great" Light was all smiles and reassurance as he ran his eyes over L discreetly but appreciatively. L really did suit wearing grey, it made those light eyes of his  _ pop _ . "These are for you" 

L accepted the box of truffles  _ and _ the bouquet of white roses with a flaming face and rapidly racing heart. He'd never had flowers or chocolates before. He really wasn't expecting them. Was he supposed to have bought something for Light as well?! 

"Thank you. They're lovely. Uh… I didn't get you anything" L blurted out in a panic, "I'm sorry, I didn't know one was supposed to-"

"It's fine" Light waved away the apology, "Dating is a bit of a minefield, huh? And I know you probably feel a bit shell shocked. I bought them to make you happy, L, not because I expected or wanted anything back. I hope I succeeded?"

L nodded, the scent of the white roses filling his head and making him feel dizzy. He stepped aside to let Light in, surprised at himself for doing so. 

Light was  _ thrilled _ by L's inexperience but saddened by it as well. Beyond hadn't treated him the way he deserved to be treated and Light had been correct in his theory that deep down L was something of a romantic. He'd have to ensure L always had roses and chocolates, He'd treat him like a prince. "I love your apartment" Light murmured as he looked around. The fluffy throws, teacups littered everywhere and the heaving bookshelves were just so  _ L _ and he pursued the shelves as L put the roses in a vase.  _ 'We have very similar tastes in literature. I'm pleased. He has so many candles too. How cute' _

"Thanks" L whispered, not sure what to say to that. His apartment was his safe haven and it felt strange having someone else in it. He knew it was a bit messy but he did his best with it. He filled it with things he loved, his teacups, his books and his cuddly throws. He even bought candles regularly as he found them soothing and was relieved Light hadn't mentioned the numerous candles dotted about. Beyond had always scoffed at how 'girly' it was. He nearly cringed when Light picked up the half-dead cactus.  _ 'Bloody hell, Light, you just  _ **_had_ ** _ to pick up on that!' _ L thought in despair as Light examined the poor little plant with a frown. 

"This needs water. House cactuses are bred differently to their wild counterparts and need watering once every two weeks. They don't have the capacity to go long periods without water, but a lot of people don't know that" Light explained as he brought the plant into the kitchen. "When was the last time you watered it?"

L  _ did _ cringe then. "Six months ago…?"

Rather than make fun of him, Light simply chuckled and put the cactus on a saucer before filling it with water. "Then this is a hardy little thing indeed!. Water it once a week to start with and you will soon see it bloom. Just don't drown it in water, only give it a little bit. You know, cactus blossoms are very lovely and rather underappreciated. They're one of my favourite plants, actually"

L bit his lip. "Okay, I will. So… how do you know so much about plants?"

_ 'And can I use that information to profile you?' _

"My mother had a house full when I was growing up. I guess it just brushed off onto me. I have a lot of plants too. I find them soothing to have around. I like nurturing them. Plants tend to be better company than people, I've found" Light explained as he placed the cactus back in it's spot on the window sill with a gentle reverence that L found rather touching. 

_ 'Nurturing them… hmm, so you prefer plants to people? Interesting. Kira lacks empathy for people. But then, so do I so I can't really add that to the  _ **_Is Kira_ ** _ list, can I?' _

"I see. Then I will take your advice and we will see if it blooms" L said carefully, wondering if his statement alluded to other things as well. Things like their  _ relationship _ … would it bloom? Even if Light was Kira? Would it even matter? L felt the beginnings of a headache forming behind his eyes. He had so many questions and emotions, Light was like a Tornado that was rapidly sucking him in, and yet he found himself wanting to walk right out into the eye of the storm. For the first time in a long time L actually felt  _ alive _ . Light, Kira or not, had been a breath of fresh air since the day they'd met. 

Light's smile was dazzling. As far as he was concerned L and that cactus had a lot in common. He'd nourish and nurture them both and they would bloom. 

"Shall we go then?" L asked, feeling a little overwhelmed at the intensity of that perfect smile. 

"Yes, when you're ready" Light replied gallantly, "I hope you don't mind but I've booked us a table at an Italian restaurant. I've heard their gelato is amazing and I know how much you adore sweets"

L didn't mind at all. In fact, he was thrown by the kind and thoughtful gesture. So thrown, he wasn't sure how to respond. Light simply smiled patiently and waited for L to compose himself. Within a month, maybe two, he'd get L used to being treated with respect and adoration, he was certain of it. 

L locked up his apartment and during the journey to the restaurant asked Light questions about his childhood. Light found it rather sweet really. L was  _ trying _ to be discreet but Light was a decent cop (scratch that, he was an  _ excellent _ cop) and he knew a profiling attempt when he heard it. 

"My dad pushed me hard. I didn't really have much free time as a kid. I didn't get on well with others even though I was popular" Light explained as they stopped at a red light. "I guess I was lonely… for a while, anyway. When I was fifteen things seemed to click into place and I understood the world and my place in it better"

_ 'When he was fifteen… That was six years ago. Kira began killing six years ago' _ L chewed on his thumb.  _ 'How do I ask what happened at fifteen without giving myself away?' _

"L, may I ask you some questions?"

_ 'Oh fuck' _ L nodded, because he couldn't exactly say no now could he? Not after asking Light all those questions. 

"Thanks. So, I've been wondering about your heritage. You don't look ethnically Japanese but you speak the language like you were born here. So I was wondering if you've lived in Japan before you transfered?"

L smiled at the compliment because he was rather proud of his language abilities. "My mother was adopted and raised in Japan. I was born in Wiltshire but I lived in Japan during my early childhood. My mother taught me Japanese  _ and _ English as a baby"

Light nodded, a small, secret smile on his face. Obviously he knew all that (he'd poured over L's notes enough times) but it was nice to hear L speak nonetheless. "Are you close to your mother?" He asked gently. 

L's face fell. "She died when I was little. Car crash."

_ 'Aaaah. It didn't say  _ **_how_ ** _ she died in his notes' _ Light offered his condolences and decided now he'd had his answer it would be for the best to keep away from such heavy topics. L was shy and easily charmed by compliments because he wasn't used to them. Light would do everything he could to make L feel special and valued but without overwhelming him. 

_ 'It's going to be a slow process but it will be worth it' _ Light reminded himself as they pulled up at the restaurant. He parked and opened L's door for him. Surprised, L got out of the car and pondered over Light's politeness. Light even rested his hand on the small of his back as he directed him to their table and L felt butterflies dance in his stomach. He'd never been treated in such a way and it was intoxicating. For the first time in his life (since his mother's death anyway) he actually felt like someone worth loving. 

Light was charm personified as they ordered their drinks and he did everything he could to see that faint pink blush on L's face and keep it there. L felt like an idiot for blushing too much until Light reassured him it was adorable and something he liked to see. So swept up by Light's charm assault was he that L actually forgot about his profiling mission. 

But by the time they'd started on their mains L had to admit it didn't really matter if Light was Kira or if he wasn't. He was falling for him. That was the inescapable truth. L felt  _ saf _ e with Light, which should be impossible considering his suspicions of him. The soft piano music and the dim lighting of the restaurant promoted an intimate, romantic atmosphere and L found himself itching to reach out across the table and hold Light's hand. He was surprised at his boldness and bit his lip as he tried to work up the courage to do it.  _ 'Maybe when we wait for dessert?' _ he thought, knowing it wasn't the wine he was sipping that was making him bold. Light just had this aura about him like he was the center of gravity and he just pulled people in. 

Light seemed to sense his thoughts because as soon as their empty plates had been taken away he reached out for L's hand and lightly stroked the back of his hand with his thumb. It was such a simple, gentle touch but it rocked L down to his core. 

"Light" L mumbled, feeling ridiculous for being so overwhelmed by a simple touch. 

"Too much? I'm sorry" Light went to pull his hand back but L tightened his grip and held fast. There was no way he was letting go of that soft, strong hand. 

"it's not that, I'm just not used to this and it's… new for me. Even  _ I _ know it's something of a faux paux to talk about exes on a date but… well, mine was  _ awful _ . He did awful things that still affect me"

Light squeezed L's hand. "I'm so sorry to hear that, L, you deserve to be  _ treasured _ . Please let me know if I do anything that makes you feel uncomfortable. I  _ promise _ you that you're safe with me. Whenever you want to talk to me about it I'm here. No pressure, okay? You set the pace here, my beautiful L"

L smiled, his stomach flipping at Light's words. There was something about Light's eyes when he told the truth. They seemed to almost glow a soft gold and his face was earnest. Obviously L knew the best liars could put on a damn good front (he was one of them) but his instincts told him Light was being genuine. "I don't want to talk about him right now, but thank you for understanding"

Light nodded, thrilled L had trusted him enough to share his past. Obviously it would take time for him to fully delve into his history but by that point Light was confident he would have tracked Beyond Birthday down. And then… well, if L wanted to take revenge and reclaim his power he would do all he could to assist him. Hell, he'd even stick a knife in the man's gut but  _ he _ wouldn't miss the major blood vessels like L had. He'd make him die a slow, agonising death with his entrails hanging out… 

Light sighed in happiness at the pleasant daydream. 

Their desert arrived and L's face lit up at the heaving bowl of gelato, whipped cream, cherries and spun sugar. "Oh my god" he whispered as a pitcher of chocolate sauce was placed next to the plate. "I am in heaven"

_ 'Hm. Not yet, L, but i'll show you heaven soon enough. I'll make you come over and over again' _ Light thought with a leer as he watched L lick up a bit of cream from his spoon. His cock twitched and he hastily averted his eyes.  _ 'This is a  _ **_slow_ ** _ process, remember. I probably won't even be able to kiss him after this date so it's best to keep those thoughts out of my mind...for now' _

He wasn't really interested in his own desert, so he poked at it as he watched L practically devour his. 

"That's the best gelato I've ever had" L gushed and Light immediately pushed his bowl over. "What? I wasn't-"

"I know, but I'd like you to have it. I confess I haven't got a very sweet tooth, I ordered it because I suspected you'd like more of it" Light's smile was almost as sweet as the mini mountain of sugar in front of him and L knew he was pretty much done for. 

"Thanks" L mumbled, wasting no time in making a start on desert number 2, "I don't understand why you're single, Light" he mumbled around a mouthful of cream and sugar. 

"Well, it's because I'm picky I suppose. Besides… I was rather hoping I  _ wasn't  _ single anymore. I'd very much like to go on another date with you so that would mean we are dating. Provided you wish to go on another date with me as well, that is?" 

_ 'Oh fuck, I really do' _ L gulped his mouthful down and nodded his head, "Yes, I'd like to… take the chance" he chose the words carefully, eyes locked on Light's face to study his reaction to them.

Perhaps it was the candlelight but Light's eyes seemed to  _ gleam _ as he raised his wine glass to L in salute. "To taking chances?"

L smiled and clinked his glass with Light's, his mind already busy deciphering what that look meant… 


	6. Closer to you

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Light's seduction pays off in dividends...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, Light, well played, Sir. You got your man! 💖
> 
> Also, I forgot to edit this chapter (my bad) so there will be typos. I'll get around to doing it soon. I hope you enjoy the sweet, psycho smut all the same!

Light stretched out in bed and smiled in satisfaction. It was Saturday and after a bit of cleaning up, he and L were going on a date to the aquarium. 

It would be their third date in as many weeks and Light was gaining good ground. He'd even kissed L at the end of the second date (an art exhibit), graduating from the chaste peck on his cheek he'd given on the first. L had been so shy and sweet, his mouth opening under his own so perfectly. L would go where Light led him, even in a simple kiss. The revelation made Light ache with longing. 

_ 'I wonder what the third date will hold?' _ Light thought with delight. He was a patient man and L had a  _ lot _ of issues to overcome, and gaining L's trust was paramount. He wanted L's heart more than he wanted the man's body (and he wanted that a  _ lot _ ) so he wasn't expecting to fuck L yet. No, that was a prize worth waiting for. 

Light stretched and climbed out of bed. His plaything was still bound and gagged, shaking as he curled into a ball on the floor. 

"Good morning" Light cooed, advancing upon the trembling man, "I have a date today so I'm afraid killing you is going to have to be brought forward a little bit. Don't worry, you'll be dissolved by the time I get back though"

The man let out a terrified whimper. The skin on his stomach was torn and he lay in a puddle of his own urine and blood. Light's nose crinkled in distaste. He'd have to scrub his hardwood floor for  _ ages _ to get that out! Still, he didn't take victims home often and he had really needed to let off some steam after a hard week in work. The man had been an average lay, nowhere near as good as what Light knew L was going to be, but he'd been a pleasent enough distraction for the night. Now his use had been fulfilled and he was just another job to take care of. 

"Don't be like that. I made sure it was good for you. So make sure this is good for me…" Light rumoaged in his bedside drawer for a wickedly sharp knife and advanced upon the trembling man with a sinister smile. 

Concious of his time constraints, he only played around a little bit. He cut into the man's belly some more, delighting in the muffled screams. 

"You can scream if you want" Light laughed as he tore off the man's gag, "My apartment is modified to be  _ completely  _ soundproof. So you scream your heart out, Sweetheart"

He dug the knife in deeper and pulled, exposing a thin layer of yellow abdominal fat and white connective tissue. The man (Light had already forgotten his name since it was irrelevant)  _ did _ scream then. Perhaps he was impatient to get ready for his date, because Light didn't play with him nearly as long as he usually did. Mindful of bloodspray, Light grabbed a nearby throw and, with a swift, practiced slice, slit the man's throat. He smirked down at the dying man and covered the bloody wound with the throw that eagerly absorbed the blood. 

"I can't have you bleeding all over my walls" Light tsked as he watched the light slowly fade from those big, dark eyes. 

He knelt by the man until he was certain he'd bled out and smiled in satisfaction. The man had died with such a  _ terrified _ look, his features twisted in pain and shock. It was beautiful. 

_ 'I should grab a shower and make a cooked breakfast' _ Light thought as he clinically tested the man's pupil relfex for any sign of life. It was hard work, dismembering and dissolving a body, and he needed his strength. 

Light whistled cheerily as he stepped over the man and headed for his ensuite shower. He had a feeling it was going to be a great day… for him, anyway. 

********************

L, meanwhile, was less than enthusiastic to greet the new day as he crawled out of bed. He'd managed a few hours sleep but considering this was his  _ one _ full weekend off a month, he was determined to make the most of it and that meant getting up. Kira (Light?) had been quiet the last few weeks and so he and Light (Kira? he really wasn't sure anymore) had been assigned other cases. They'd worked through them so efficiently they'd then been given _ more _ cases and by the end of the week L had felt drained. He didn't even  _ care _ about the drug trafficking or other murder cases. They were  _ boring _ . 

"Urgh" L rubbed at his eyes and glanced at the clock. He had three hours until Light picked him up. Time enough to get some coffee brewing, shower and make an attempt to sort out the mountain of laundry currently calling his office chair its home. 

L smiled as his gaze fell on his cactus. He'd moved it into his bedroom and had been dutifully watering it the last three weeks. It was looking much better and even showed signs of growth! 

L snapped a picture of it to show Light, hoping he'd be pleased with its progress.  _ 'Perhaps soon Light could come over?' _ L gnawed his thumb in thought. Light hadn't invited him over yet so maybe he'd just wait for Light to take the iniative? or maybe Light was waiting for  _ him _ ? Light had said  _ he _ set the pace after all. If Light did come over, what would they do? Would Light expect to sleep with him? Would they indulge in some heavy petting on the sofa and 'Netflix and Chill' as that stupid meme called it?

"Urgh. This shit is so confusing. Fuck you, Beyond, you cunt. You won't beat me" L growled out loud, cursing his ex for fucking him up for the thousandth time. But it wasn't just Beyond he was frustrated with. He wanted Kira to kill again. It had been three weeks and he was itching to see if he'd get another message. He'd taken a chance with Light, they were now dating. 

"What next?" L asked out loud as he paced his bedroom. He laughed, shaking his head in amusement. "Maybe I  _ am _ crazy. Or maybe I've spent too much time on the Pro Kira blogs. Whatever the reason, I want a sign, Kira, so bloody kill again soon" 

L went for a shower, blissfully unaware his message had been received loud and clear by Kira himself. 

************************

Homosexuality wasn't the taboo it was in Japan a few decades ago but it was still something not really spoken about. For such reasons, L and Light didn't hold hands as they strolled around the busy aquarium, but Light made sure to stay as close as phyiscally possible to L all the same. L didn't seem to mind, in fact, he even reached for Light's hand and held it as they found a quiet spot to themselves. 

_ 'God I want to kiss you' _ Light thought as he watched the water's reflection play across L's face. 

"That's a Greenland Shark" Light pointed to the  _ behemoth _ placidly swimming through the still, dark water. "Did you know they can live for over 200 years?"

"Really?" L stared at the creature in fascination, "Imagine living  _ that _ long. I don't think I'd want to"

"Me neither" Light admitted with a wry grin, "Live fast and die young seems more our style, huh?"

L tilted his head. He hadn't really thought about that but yes, he supposed it was true. When he had been dating Beyond he'd half expected to just drop down dead from stress or be offed in his sleep. "I guess" he and Light strolled off to the Seahorses but didn't stay long. It was past midday and the aquarium was growing increasingly busy. Both L and Light exchanged a dissapointed glance as a group of school children (noisely) entered the 'deep water' exhibit. "Urgh" L moaned, not in the mood to put up with loud, screaming  _ brats _ , thank you very much. 

"Urgh, indeed. Want to do something else?" Light suggested, wondering if L would like a stroll in the park or to see a movie. He'd  _ love _ to invite L to his home but unfortunately he had a corpse disolving in his basement, so that probably wasn't the best idea. 

They made a hasty retreat from the screaming preschoolers and their tired looking escorts. L didn't envy them their job in the slightest. 

As they left the aquarium, yet another busload of children arrived, and the pair decided to spend the afternoon walking around the park, eating ice cream and getting to know one another instead. 

L was loathe to say it was perfect (he didn't want to act like a school girl with a crush) but it was pretty close. The weather was beautiful and sitting with Light and just talking to him in the balmy sunshine was wonderful. Light listened to everything he said with rapt fascination and L was struck by the differences between Light and Beyond. Beyond had simply wanted to possess and hurt him whereas Light was  _ investing _ in him. 

L knew that he was falling in love and he wasn't trying to fight it anymore. Light appeared equally as smitten with him, even going so far as to kiss him under the willow tree. The kiss was sweet and slow and it made L  _ ache  _ with desire. Light was a suberb kisser and his easy going grace was enthrling. 

Afternoon wore on into evening and L smiled as Light wrapped an arm (and his coat) around his shoulders. It was beginning to cool down and L wondered if he should take the iniative and invite Light back to his apartment for some food and maybe a film. It was still early, the sun had barely began its slow descent and the park was bathed in a beautiful golden hue. It would be a shame for such a wonderful day to end so soon, and hadn't Kira told him to be bold? 

"Light, do you want to come back to mine?" L asked quietly, "To w-watch a film or something?" He hastily added, not sure if he  _ wanted _ to do just that or something else. It was so very easy to get swept away when Light was concerned. L decided he would see how the evening turned out. Maybe they'd just spend some time kissing? L flushed as he imagined himself pinned beneath Light as the taller man ran his hands all over him. It was both a thrilling and daunting prospect, and one he really wanted to exprience soon. 

Light squeezed L's shoulders and gave L a warm smile. "Sure, I'd  _ love _ that"

Light picked up on L's nervousness and held his hand as they made their way back to his car. He obviously wanted to do more than watch a film and he knew L did too, but he was determined to respect L's boundaries. He knew it had taken a lot of courage for the other man to invite him back to his apartment and he refused to let a bit of impatience ruin his chances.  _ 'I think he is ready for some level of intamcy. I'll follow his lead and see what happens' _

The drive back to L's apartment was fast, almost as if fate approved of their plans. They didn't hit a single red and they soon found themselves curled up together on L's comfy sofa as they watched  _ 'The Green Mile'.  _ They'd discovered it was a mutual favourite and even though they'd both seen it countless times, they found themselves emersed in the movie as they ate some takeout Chinese food. Light shifted slightly closer and pulled L to him, delighted when L laid his head against his shoulder. The sun had nearly set and a gorgeous golden glow spilled in through the window. With the lit candles and comfy throws, Light felt very relaxed. So relaxed was he, he was a little startled when L turned his head and pressed his lips to his. 

"Shit. I'm sorry, I didn't mean to startle you. I shouldn't have-" L flushed guiltily at the small startle Light made and made to pull away, embarrassed at his lack of exprience, but Light shook his head, seeking L's lips with his own. 

"Don't be sorry. I love kissing you" Light murmered against L's lips, thinking  _ 'I love  _ **_you_ ** _ , L. Kira loves you, do you know that?' _

Light felt L realx against him and ensured he kept the kiss slow and deep (just as L liked) and carded his fingers through that thick, dark hair. It was subtle, but L shifted so he was pressing closer against Light and soon enough Light was able to pull L into his lap. L flushed as he realised he was  _ straddling _ Light but those sweet, slow kisses had turned his blood to syrup. He felt heavy and ached for more. His mind was blessedly silent for a change and so he listened to every whim of his body instead, and right now his body was all but begging for Light's touch. 

"L" Light breathed against his lips, encircling his waist with his arms. "My sweet Darling"

_ 'Oh fuck' _ L kissed him again, harder and more demanding this time. Light responded perfectly and L shivered as he felt Light's slim fingers curl around his hips. 

"L… is this okay?" Light whispered, feeling almost drugged at the sensation of having L in his arms. "Remember, you set the pace, Darling" he reminded, wanting L to feel as comfortable as possible as they charted this new territory together. 

L swallowed thickly, those big eyes off his hazy with desire.  _ 'I set the pace… so that means… I can have more? Yes. This is okay' _ L moaned and pressed as close as possible, shivering as he felt the hardness of Light's erection bump against his inner thigh. "I want… I want more" L rasped, gasping when Light's hands shifted to gently grasp his ass, "Oh fuck, Light,  _ please… _ " he didn't know what he was begging for, he just  _ needed _ more kisses, he needed to feel Light's hands on his skin. 

Light's eyes darkened in pleasure. He knew just what to do to make L fall even deeper for him. "Baby, can I make you feel good? Can I touch you?"

"Yes" L hissed, his mind going blank as Light squeezed his ass again, "Please, Light" he all but sobbed, his cock heavy and demanding between his legs. 

Light smirked, his cock throbbing at that breathy,  _ desperate _ plea. It would take a will of steel, but he would not push for his own gratification here. He had to show L he was worthy of pleasure. L had been raped and abused by Beyond, and Light had a lot of trust to rebuild. 

_ 'I won't fully remove his clothes, he will probably freak out if I do that. He responds beautifully when I take control but he's too vulnerable and fragile to fully give up control right now' _ Light considered his options as he cupped L's face and imitated another kiss. He easily dominated the kiss, making L squirm in his lap, his growing arousal pressing against Light's belly. Light kept the kiss deep and slow as he rhytmically squeezed L's ass. L was shaking in his arms and Light lifted a hand to cup his cheek. 

"L, can I touch you?"

L nodded, but Light suspected he was too far gone to understand what he actually meant. So, he lightly pressed his hand against L's groin to emohasise his intentions, "Can I touch you?" He repeated, his eyes searching L's face for any sign of hesitation or fear. 

L's eyes widened as the penny finally dropped and he bit his lip as he condisdered his options. Did he dare trust Light to touch him  _ there _ ? 

_ 'Yes. I trust him. I want him so bad. Light. Kira. It dosent matter. I need him' _

L nuzzled Light's neck, unable to look at him, and mumbled a quiet 'yes' into the soft skin of Light's throat. 

Light's stomach flipped at that soft whisper and he carefully slid his hand from L's groin to the wasteband of his jeans, teasing the pale skin with gentle stroking motions. He felt L gulp ahainst him and smirked evilly. He was going to make L  _ melt.  _ He'd make L come and then, later, he'd come himself to the memory of L gasping and moaning in his arms. 

He made swift work of L's button and inched the zip lower, L's harsh pants against his throat intoxicating. He'd barely begun and already L was so needy. He couldn't wait until L was ready for more. Just the thought of pressing inside his tight ass had Light gritting his teeth with longing. Once again, he reminded himself to be patient. Good things came to those who wait. 

"I'm gonna touch you now" Light breathed into L's hair, "I'll make you feel so good, Sweetheart, just like you deserve. Hold onto me, let your mind go blank and just feel it, okay?"

"Okay" L whispered, willing his mind to just shut the fuck up for once so he could enjoy this. He bit his lip  _ hard _ as he felt Light inch his jeans down his hips. He felt vulnerable, terrified but so turned on at the same time. Beyond had never really touched his dick. He'd barked orders to him and fucked him like a  _ thing _ . No, Beyond had  _ masturbated _ into him. This, this sweet touching, was something Beyond had never bothered to do. L cried out harshly as Light's fingers curled around the straining column of flesh still trapped in his boxers. 

"Easy" Light soothed, kissing the side of L's neck, "It's just me. I'm not going to hurt you, Darling, I'd rather die"

L let out a shaky breath and nodded his head, rocking his hips into Light's touch. "I know. I know, oh god, Light!"

Light couldn't contain his smile as he  _ finally _ slipped the boxers lower and wrapped his hand around L's cock.  _ 'Fuck. I'm touching him. This is really happening. Finally!' _

L was shaking and Light did nothing but hold the hard length in his hand for a minute to give L some time to compose himself. When L wrapped his arms around him and reburried his face in his neck, Light wondered if he should stop. L was  _ hiding  _ from him. He could accept it if it was L's shy nature but he would not go any further if it was due to fear. 

"L?" He questioned softly. 

L surprised him by nipping at his throat in response, his teeth grazing across the sensitive felsh above his jugular and sending the blood  _ pounding _ through Light's body. "Please, Light. Touch me"

Light slowly pumped L's cock and L spasmed in his arms, his teeth clamping down onto his throat.  _ 'A biter, huh? I like it' _ Light wished they had lube but, quick thinker that he was, easilt remided that problem by lifting his other hand from L's ass and spitting into his palm. L let out a shaky moan as he felt Light slick up his cock. 

"That's it" Light cooed as L rocked his hips to chase the slow pumps of his hand, "Feel good?"

L nodded his head, too caught up in feeling to verbally give a response. 

Light moved a little faster, getting a feel for L's erection as he worked him into a hightend state of arousal. He'd estimate L to be 7 inches, slender and absoultely fucking  _ perfect _ . He thumbed the leaking slit and smirked as L's breath caught in his throat. L wouldn't last long, but that was okay. This was a learning exprience. He'd work on L's stamina later. 

"Light!" L's fingers curled into his shoulders in response to Light's quicker movements. "More! Oh god-"

Light squeezed around the shaft then smeared the precome over L's cock to further slick his movements. He returned his other hand to L's ass and squeezed. L was babbling into his neck, his hips rocking as he chased his pleasure. 

"That's it" Light praised, sweat trickling down his temple. It was so fucking  _ hard _ to hold back. L was mewling and squirming in his lap and he wanted nothing more than to just rip those bastard jeans off and impale the man on his cock. 

Light grit his teeth against his baser urges and worked harder to get L off, adding a flick of his wrist on the upward stroke to catch the sensitive glands of L's cock. 

"Oh fuck" L whined, feeling a tightening in his belly, "Light" he mouthed at Light's neck desperately as his body siezed. He was on the brink of ecstacy and it was  _ glorious _ , "I'm gonna-" L tried to warn Light but he couldn't. It was all too much and suddenly he felt himself hurtle over the edge. 

Light hummed in satisfaction as L's cock throbbed in his hand. Warm spurts of come coated his hand as L let out a hoarse cry, his tense body trembling as he released in what Light knew was his first truly pleasurable orgasam in  _ years. _

Light worked him through it, satisfied when L let out a soft, broken wail and kneaded at his shoulders. Light was impressed at how much come L had produced (he'd clearly needed the release) and knew he had to have a taste of it. As L slumped against him, breathing harshly and probably still somewhere up in space floating in the afterglow, Light lapped at his fingers and moaned at the sweet/salty taste as it exploded across his tongue and tantalized his tastebuds. The next time they were intimate he was going to drink L down, right from the source. He'd make L scream and come in his mouth and then maybe, just maybe, L would be bold enough to reciprocate. 

_ 'Oh yes. Just you wait, L, this is only the start for us' _ Light tipped his head back against the edge of the sofa and closed his eyes, letting his satisfaction sweep through him. 

_ 'Everything is going to be so perfect…' _

**********************

L had been a little overhwlemed and awkward afterwards, and had even asked Light if he thought he was a whore, but Light had quickly reassured him he most certainly did not think that. L had smiled sleepily and they'd shared another sweet kiss before Light regretfully announced he needed to head home. 

That had been three hours ago, and now Light was sat staring at a heavy plastic container of whatever his name was, Idyly swirling the bloody pink gloop around with a steel rod. 

He'd text L good night but had recieved no response. A quick look at the camera feed informed him L had showered after he'd left and had curled up in bed, actually falling asleep straight away for once. Light had masturbated to the beautiful image of that pale, peaceful face and had come so hard he'd cut his lower lip as he bit down on it. 

_ 'Maybe I've found a cure for that insomnia'  _ Light thought in amusement as he glanced at his laptop screen. L was still sleeping soundly, curled up into a little ball. The body in the plastic tub had completely broken down now, even the stubborn pelvis and skull, so Light heaved himself up and prepared to complete the second part of disposal. It would be at least another hour before he could go to bed. 

But Light comforted himself with the thought that this disposal routine really would be so much easier once L was around to help…


	7. "Yes, Darling, I am Kira"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> L and Light's relationship is exposed due to Matsuda's gossip. Matsuda pays the price for hurting L and Kira sends L one final message that is too explicit to ignore. Both L and Light are thrilled when L solves the Kira case, just as he said he would...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Urgh, I have been waiting so impatiently for this chapter! Now the real fun begins! 👿
> 
> Warnings for this chapter: Homophobia and Murder, but honestly, this should be kinda expected by now 😂😂

Working together after their foray into intimacy was difficult for L. He found himself blushing a lot around Light and couldn't stop himself from just staring at the handsome man. The handsome man who was now his  _ lover _ . Keeping things strictly business and professional was all but impossible and L soon realised it was pointless in trying. Light was just too beautiful to resist! 

It was a quiet thursday morning when Matsuda burst into their office. Light had forgotten to lock the door, so captivated with L was he, and the pair were engaged in a steamy kiss when Matsuda barged in. 

"Hey could you- _ Holy shit!" _

L and Light jumped apart, L's eyes widening in alarm while Light's narrowed in annoyance. 

"Matsuda… was there something you wanted?" Light growled, his arms tightening around L protectively. L buried his face into Light's neck, too embarrassed to even attempt to speak.

"I… I didn't realise you guys were together. I mean it's a bit of a shock" Matsuda continued to babble, "I didn't peg you as  _ that way _ , Light" he added, his voice heavy with  _ disapproval _ . 

Light's eyes narrowed into slits. "And what way is that?" he asked softly, his tone carrying a dangerous edge Matsuda was simply too stupid to interpret. L, obviously picked up on it, and clutched Light harder, Beyond's hisses of  _ 'faggot'  _ and  _ 'Whore' _ ringing in his ears. He looked over his shoulder, his stomach dropping at the  _ disgust  _ in Matduda's stupid eyes. 

"You know…" Matsuda giggled nervously. He lifted his arm and let his wrist dangle in a clear homophobic slur. Light's eyes were hate filled slits as he felt L cringe in his arms.  _ 'Oh, you are going to pay for this, Matsuda' _ Light vowed, already thinking of various ways to inflict as much suffering as possible to the homophobic rookie for hurting  _ his _ L. 

"Get out" Light hissed, " _ Now _ "

He needed to comfort L. 

Revenge would come later. 

Matsuda gulped as he  _ finally _ realised he might have offended the couple and hastily retreated. Unfortunately, Matusda was a bit of a gossip and by lunch time he'd told  _ everyone  _ what he'd walked in on. Most of the office weren't surprised in the least and were happy for the couple but unfortunately there were a few who turned their nose up at a homosexual relationship in their midst. Souichiro overheard the gossip and barked at the officers to return to work. He'd always known his son was gay and had no issue with it but he didn't want to hear half the office talking about it either. 

Light found himself subject to stares and whispers later that day and that was reason enough for Light to decide he wasn't just going to  _ hurt _ Matsuda. He was going to kill him. He could tolerate the whispers, their words meant nothing to him, but he knew L could not. L kept his head down and all but ran from the office at lunchtime, Matduda's loud laughter and effeminate lisp ringing in his ears.  _ 'It's only a joke, L!'  _ Matsuda called after him, earning himself a few snickers from his friends. Light's blood boiled but he forced himself to remain calm. Matsuda would get what was coming to him soon enough, and they'd see who was laughing then!

He turned his head and gave Matsuda a cold look.  _ 'Laugh while you can, you piece of shit. It's definitely time to send L another message and this time he's going to know it was from me. He's been distracted by dating me these last few weeks and has lost sight of his goal. He will solve the Kira case and then he will join me. You're going to be my last message, Matsuda, and finally you'll be useful for once' _

Light's face was like thunder as he stalked out of the office after L. In an act of defiance, Light snatched up L's hand and held it tight. He was not ashamed of who he was and who he loved! 

"I've never been so embarrassed" L snarled as they walked to their usual spot for lunch, "Matsuda doing that stupid lisp! Urgh. Fucking  _ people _ . I wish he'd just drop  _ dead _ !" L hissed angrily. 

_ 'Wish granted, My love' _ Light thought with a smirk. He'd never killed someone so close to him before so he'd need to be extra careful when it came to Matsuda. He'd already decided he was going to set it up as a robbery gone wrong. He knew where Matsuda lived and he wanted the man to look down the barrel of his gun before he died because what his L wanted, he would get. 

"I'm sorry, Baby, I should have locked the door" Light answered belatedly, realising L was waiting for a response. 

"It's not your fault" L mustered up a smile, "Isanka and Mia are always all over each other at work. I suppose it's such a big deal because we aren't a straight couple like they are. Tch. You wouldn't think it was 2020 sometimes, would you?"

"I will be having words with my father when we get back. If  _ anyone _ says  _ anything _ to you that upsets you I want to know about it. He's chief of police and I will make sure he does his job and protects you from homophobic slurs, L, I promise" 

L's smile grew at Light's sweet protectiveness. "What about  _ you _ ?" He asked, amazed Light didn't seem bothered by the insults directed at him. Yes, he seemed to be getting the brunt of the jokes and whispers, but surely Light was offended by them too? 

Light shrugged. "Those slurs don't affect me, their opinion means nothing to me. But Baby, but I will not tolerate  _ you _ feeling threatened. Not even for a minute"

L all but melted as he clutched Light's hand tighter. How could he feel threatened when he had such a fierce defender? 

"Thank you, Light, but really, I'm fine" L protested, "Anyway, it's my shout for lunch. Are you having those awful granola things again?" L's nose crinkled in distaste. 

Light chuckled at L's description of his healthy, low sugar snacks. His L was rattled but he was trying to tough it out and Light respected him for it. "You know, I'm thinking I might just have one of those Danishes instead, L, you're converting me to the sugary side" Light teased as he held the Deli door open for L. 

L's smile was sweeter than all of the sugar in the Deli and Light decided he'd indulge L and eat a sweet lunch with him instead of his usual healthier option. L would like it and it was sure to lift his spirits before they returned to the precinct and spoke to his father. 

Besides, he had a late night planned. He'd need the energy… 

*********************

Matsuda had just settled down with a beer when his doorbell rang. He groaned and heaved himself up from the sofa, wondering who would be calling at 9:30 pm. He trudged to the front door and felt his stomach  _ drop _ at the sight of a tall, black clad figure. His instincts screamed  _ danger _ and he tried to close the door, only to find the barrel of a gun jammed into his ribcage for his efforts. 

"Don't do that" a very familiar voice growled at him, "Back away from the door quietly and let me in. Do not scream or i'll shoot you" the voice was cold, matter of fact, and Matsuda knew the man wasn't bluffing. 

Matsuda shook as he did what the burglar requested, already thinking of how he could get out of this situation alive. He had money, a PlayStation 5 and tons of tech. He'd try and stall and hit the emergency button on his belt and-

" _ Move _ , Matsuda!" Light barked, irritated at the man's slowness.

_ 'Shit! He knows who I am and he seems so familiar…' _ Matduda's eyes widened in alarm as he was  _ shoved _ back inside his house. The door was locked and then the tall figure grabbed his arm and bodily dragged him into his lounge. Matsuda tried to struggle and fight back but it was useless. The man was just too strong. 

"Please! You can take what you want" Matsuda babbled in desperation. Light ignored him and did a quick sweep of the room. No visible cameras but he wasn't taking any chances. He'd thoroughly work over the crime scene to remove any evidence once Matsuda was dead. With the ease of practice, Light tied Matsuda securely to a dining room chair with the industrial strength rope he'd brought with him. 

"Please-"

"Shut up, Matsuda, you're pathetic" Light hissed, giving the rope a firm tug. Matsuda wasn't going anywhere.  _ 'I really must pop down to the DIY store and buy some more of this stuff. It's brilliant' _ Light thought, adding to his mental to do list. He could do with picking up a new hacksaw too. Thigh bones took a lot of work to saw through and his old one wasn't  _ cutting it _ anymore… 

"L-light?" Matsuda squealed, finally realising who that familiar voice belonged to, "Light, is that you?" He felt a surge of hope. Perhaps this was all a sick prank or Light getting revenge on him for gossiping? Light wouldn't hurt him, he was a good man. A good  _ police officer _ , wasn't he? Surely this was just revenge, or a big misunderstanding?!  _ 'I shouldn't have poked fun at L, I bet this is what it's all about!' _

Light chuckled darkly and removed the balaclava from his face, his eyes flashing a menacing gold in the low light. "You can call me  _ Kira _ " he purred, relishing the fear that filled Matduda's eyes as understanding dawned. 

Matduda's blood turned to ice. He opened his mouth to scream but, expecting it, Light muffled the scream with his hand and shoved a wad of cloth into his mouth. He hummed cheerily as he rifled through his 'kill' bag for some duct tape and taped over Matduda's mouth. 

"Now then, Matsuda, pay attention. I am going to kill you, yes, I am, so no point in shaking your head" Light circled his prey, the fear wafting off him as heady and intoxicating as perfume, "And do you know  _ why _ I am going to kill you?" He asked conversationally, leaning in to get a good look at those terror filled eyes. 

"Mmmmpppfff!!" Matsuda was shaking hard, his bladder voided and he whimpered in shame and fear as a wet patch spread across the front of his boxer shorts.  _ 'I don't want to die! I don't want to die!'  _ He thought in sheer terror. His heart, as if knowing it didn't have long left to beat, was hammering against his ribcage. 

Light snickered at the sight, "How fitting. You are a coward, Matsuda, and you're nothing but a piece of shit that deserves to have their life snuffed out"

"Mmmff-"

Light pointed his gun at Matduda's head. "You hurt L, Matsuda, and  _ that _ is unforgivable"

Matduda's eyes filled with tears and he tried to shake his head again.  _ 'Light is Kira! All this time he's been hiding in plain sight and he's going to kill me. Oh my god, he's going to kill me!' _

"Ah-ah" Light grabbed his head and held it steady, gun still trained on the quivering man. "You did, Matsuda. L is sensitive you see, he's been through a lot and I will not tolerate him feeling unsafe in work just because bigots like you have an issue with his sexuality. L said he wished for you to 'drop dead' and that is the reason you are going to die. I'd do anything for him,  _ kill _ anyone for him and it would be my  _ pleasure _ to kill you"

Light took a moment to fully absorb the terror in Matduda's dark brown eyes. As much as he'd love to shoot him in the gut and make him suffer he simply didn't have the time. The clean up on this one warranted extreme caution and Light knew he'd be working late into the night, so it was prudent not to drag things out and waste time. As soon as Matsuda was discovered there would probably be an urgent meeting as well, so he really didn't have a moment to waste. 

"Goodbye, Matsuda" Light smiled, pulled the trigger and shot the terrified man right between the eyes. Matduda's body jerked and Light felt smug satisfaction as the bullet emdeded itself straight into the poor organ that was  _ supposed _ to be a brain. "You didn't deserve the mercy of a quick death" Light muttered spitefully at the bleeding corpse. Matduda's eyes were wide and unseeing and, if time had permitted, Light would have enjoyed gouging them out of his head and crushing them under his heel  _ before _ he'd pulled the trigger. 

Alas, time did not permit such luxuries. Light holstered his gun and reached for his bag. Inside he had professional grade wipes for fingerprint removal, a toolkit to disable electric sockets and other essential items needed to remove all DNA evidence. He laughed as he laid out his equipment on the coffee table. Even his shoes had been sanded so they did not leave any tread and his hair was tied securely into a net beneath his dark beanie hat. If by some miracle a trace of his DNA was left it could easily be explained: he'd say he'd had a few beers with poor Matsuda earlier in the week. Who (save his beloved L of course) would be smart enough to suspect him? 

Leaving the corpse to bleed, Light doned another pair of gloves and began to smash up Matduda's living room… 

*********************

The next day, L was rudely woken up by a phone call. It wasn't even six am and he fumbled for his phone on his nightstand, wondering what the hell was going on. 

He grumbled a moody 'What?' into his phone as he struggled to come around. Since he'd been dating Light he was finding it easier to sleep and so waking up was harder than it used to be. Even the dark circles beneath his eyes were beginning to fade! 

"I'm sorry to wake you so early, L, but every officer is needed down at the precinct  _ immediately _ " It was Chief Yagami and the man sounded  _ upset _ . 

L sat up, sleep suddenly the last thing on his mind, "Why? What's happened, Sir?" He asked, desperately hoping Kira had killed again. It had been five long weeks now… 

_ 'Please, Kira!' _

"It's… We've lost one of our own, L, murdered. That's all I can say on the phone" the Chief gravely explained, his voice sounding so tired and broken to L. 

"Light-" L panicked, his anxiety spiking at the mere thought of anything happening to him. 

"Is fine. I've just spoken to him" The Chief swiftly reassured, "He's probably trying to contact you to arrange picking you up so I will let you go. Come as soon as possible, L"

"Yes, Sir" L mumbled, wondering which one of his colleagues had been killed and why. As soon as the Chief hung up L dialed Light. 

"Light" he sighed in relief when he heard Light's voice, "Fuck, I thought something had happened to you!"

"I'm sorry you were worried, Baby, Dad's ringing 'round everyone. Someone on the force was murdered last night. Robbery gone wrong, apparently, it isn't being linked to the Kira case, yet, but I think Kira did it"

"Who?" L asked, knowing that the Chief would have told his son. Confidentiality tended to go out of the window when families were involved. 

"Matsuda" Light's voice had a strange ring to it, almost a purr. 

_ 'He… he sounds  _ **_pleased_ ** _ '  _ L chewed on his lip, at a loss as to what to say since his head was spinning with thoughts.  _ 'It can't be coincidence. Yesterday Matsuda embarrassed us and today he is dead? That's one hell of a motive. And I said… Fuck, I said I wish he'd drop dead. Light thinks it's linked to the Kira case when everyone else doesn't, but why? Oh my god, Light  _ **_is_ ** _ Kira! It all makes sense now! Light killed him for me as a message… the final message. He wants me to know who he is!' _ L's thoughts were racing as everything clicked into place. Each kill, each message, had been Light's  _ seduction _ of him… 

"Darling?" Light cooed, wondering if L was upset. He hoped he wasn't, he'd been doing him a favour by getting rid of that trash and hadn't L said he wanted him dead? Surely L understood now?  _ 'I want you to call me Kira, L. Please understand. I've never killed someone I had close links to like that, make the risk worthwhile, Love, because I  _ **_need_ ** _ you to know who I am' _

"I, uh, sorry, lost in thought" L hastily scrambled out of bed, "When are you coming to pick me up?" He asked, breathless with excitement. He couldn't  _ wait _ to tell Light he knew, that he'd finally worked it all out. Light had been sending him messages and waiting patiently for him all this time! If it had been anyone else, L would have felt stupid for taking so long to figure it out but he couldn't when it was Light. Light was the genius killer who'd been running rings around the Met for  _ years _ . Light was  _ brilliant _ . 

"20 minutes?"

"Great! See you then!" L all but yelped and quickly hung up. "Oh god" L buried his face in his hands as he tried desperately to compose himself. He was  _ shaking!  _ Yes, he was excited, he felt vindicated-he had solved the Kira case! But, he couldn't he help but wonder if Light would try and kill him now he knew… 

_ 'No. He wouldn't do that. He isn't like Beyond. He wouldn't hurt me, especially if I tell him I'm  _ **_glad_ ** _ he is Kira and how long I've admired him for. Fuck, my therapist would have kittens if she knew! For years I've tried to suppress that side of myself but Light wants me to embrace it. Kira wants me to be bold, spread my wings and take a chance. And I will!' _

L dashed to the bathroom for a quick shower and was ready in record time. Light rang the doorbell and L ran to the door, surprising the taller man by all but jumping into his arms. 

"L?" Light laughed in delight as he pressed a kiss to L's soft hair. 

"Light, I know!" L breathed the words into Light's ear, his voice shaky with delight, "You're Kira! All this time… Oh, Light, I am so  _ happy _ !"

Light's smile was radiant as he tightened his arms around L.  _ 'Finally'  _ he thought, a deep sense of relief washing through him, finally he was understood. 

"Yes, Darling, I am Kira…" he murmured softly, "...And I love you. Congratulations on solving the case, I knew you would…"


	8. Teach me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> L discovers many new things as Kira's lover and partner...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My new fave chapter. I love this 😍

It was delicious, absolutely  _ delicious,  _ to sit in that meeting with L by his side now that his lover knew he was Kira. Light discreetly pressed his thigh against L's and was thrilled when L pressed back. They were together in all things now, and nothing would be the same. 

Light plastered a look of concern and sorrow on his handsome face as his father spoke gravelly about Matsuda's 'Great Ability' as a cop. L twitched next to him and smothered a snort of amusement with a small cough. Matsuda was being eulogised now, but it was obvious the man had always been mediocre at best, incompitent at worst and the entire force knew it. What was it with people canonizing the dead? Everyone was nodding their heads like sheep, some were even crying. It sickened him since half of those people had ripped into Matsuda, not a week before, about being  _ stupid _ . 

"-do not believe this killing was linked to the Kira cases, however we are investigating any possible connection just in case" Souichiro continued, casting his eyes around the room. "L, Light, you pair are our brightest detectives. Do you believe there is a chance this is linked to Kira? Your feedback will be crucial to the investigation"

L kept his eyes cast down demurely.  _ 'Why yes, Chief, Kira is your son, so there's a rather strong chance it was!' _ he thought with relish.

"No, Sir, I do not believe Matsuda-San's murder was committed by Kira" L answered softly, "Perhaps whoever did commit this murder plans to capatalize on Kira's infamy and pass the blame to them? We have seen such things before, Makirko committed three murders and tried to hide behind Kira, did he not?"

_ 'Yes, until I took care of him. Pft. Ametuear' _ Light thought scornfully, the sound of Makirko's piercing screams ringing pleasantly in his ears. Now that had been a fun evening. He'd tortured him, broken his toes and fingers one by one and made the man  _ beg _ for death before he'd granted it. Light felt warmth spread through him at L's loyalty and cleverness. L was deflecting suspicion from him already and it was touching.  _ 'I love you so much, L' _ Light thought, wishing he could hold his hand.  _ 'Nothing will get in our way, L, together we are going to be unstoppable!' _

"I agree with L, Dad, this does not fit the MO of Kira and it simply isn't his  _ style _ . Kira has never robbed anyone or broken into people's houses before. He has always killed at his own property or lured his victims to him. Therefore I believe this is entirely unrelated. Forensics and preliminary ground reports back this theory up too" Light replied, the words feeling like bubbles on his tongue. He wanted to laugh so badly!  _ 'You are such fools, all of you!' _

"Thank you. Then we will treat this murder as a seperate incident. Light, L, I would like you to be assigned to this case. Head over to the scene and learn what you can. Report back to me this afternoon. Hachiko, I would like you to liaise with Matsuda's family, his mother is distraught and will need your support. I want the media presence kept to a minimum on this, it's bad enough Kira is still eluding us but to lose one of our own…" Souichiro sighed and took another sip of coffee, clearly strained. Light debated feeling guilty for half a second ( _ he _ was the cause of those gray hairs and tired lines after all) but quickly dropped it. He was simply having too much fun to feel guilty for his father's stress. Hopefully as he continued killing his father would see the error of his ways and resign as Chief of Police. He'd wear him down eventually, his father was a stubborn man but Light Yagami took the  _ prize _ when it came to stubbornness and perseverance. 

L and Light shared a look before nodding their heads in acceptance. They'd essentially been given a morning off, because obviously they wouldn't be doing  _ any _ investigating. In fact, Light was already planning on kissing L senseless in that crime scene and sharing some pancakes and coffee with him. 

They left the meeting with somber faces but the second they were alone in Light's car, they kissed passionately, their relief and delight bubbling up and spilling over. L was getting very confident when it came to kisses, he'd even instigated this makeout session and Light was delighted in his progress. He planned on showing L more pleasures of the flesh as soon as possible, perhaps even later that night if L accepted his invitation to stay at his place. He didn't have anything to hide anymore and he wanted L to see just how Kira operated. 

"Kira" L sighed against Light's lips, "My Kira"

"Yes, yours" Light pulled L in for another deep, slow kiss. "L, I meant what I said. I really do love you" he admitted, twining a coil of black hair around his fingers. 

L pulled away, his eyes wide and his face flushed with more than just kisses. "Y-you do?" He'd thought Light had just said it in the heat of the moment, but now he knew he was telling the truth.

"Yes. I loved you from the moment I saw you, L" Light's eyes were golden pools of  _ earnestness _ , " _ Kira _ loves you" another little kiss, and this time he swore he could feel L  _ melt _ against him. 

"I… I think I love you too, Light" L whispered, his heart feeling so full it could burst. He ducked his head and rested his face against the curve of Light's throat, overwhelmed at the feelings he was experiencing. He never thought he'd be brave enough to love again. Yes, he adored Light, had for weeks, but now he realised it was  _ love _ he was feeling and it left him shaken. 

Light smiled.  _ 'You mean you  _ **_know_ ** _ you love me, L, and I will hear you say it properly' _

"L, I hope you're okay with all of this. I don't want to overwhelm you and… I want you to know you can always talk to me about your past relationship. I swear to you I will  _ never  _ hurt you like he did"

"I know you won't" L licked his lips nervously, "It's insane really, considering who you are, but I trust you, Light"

Light sighed at L's words, they were a soothing balm to him. It was all he had ever wanted: someone to love and to protect, someone who understood and accepted him. 

"Would you like to stay at mine tonight? Whatever you are comfortable with, my love, I have a spare room-"

L kissed him. "I'd love to. But we won't be needing the spare room. I, uh, was h-hoping we could… you know…i-if you want to, that is" L's blush spoke volumes as he clumsily stumbled through asking Light to be intimate with him. 

Light  _ did _ know. His eyes darkened with desire and he pulled L against him firmly. "I'd like that very much and I will make you scream with pleasure, L, I assure you. But first, breakfast. I'm starving"

L laughed, giddy with happiness. "Me too. I could  _ kill _ for a coffee" his eyes were sly and Light felt a shiver run through him and snickered at the pun. 

"Well, let's go get you one, we wouldn't want you to resort to such diabolical actions!" he regretfully extracted himself from L's arms and put on his seat belt. L did the same and they drove off to the bakery to load up for an intense morning of 'investigating'

**********************

Later that day, they reported to Souichiro Yagami that they'd found semi-viable prints at the scene. They'd jointly decided to set someone up to take the fall and fortunately, Light knew just who to use: a local homeless man, half insane with Alcoholism and untreated schizophrenia. Just for good measure, they'd planted some money and Matsuda's wrist watch on the intoxicated man before reporting their findings. They'd even found a 'witness' that Light had charmed into believing and then testifying that she'd seen the homeless man hanging around Matsuda's house. It was amazing, what a bit of flirting and charm could achieve. The lady was so smitten with Light and had strong views about the 'homelessness problem' that it really had been a piece of cake. 

Once they'd cuffed Jujin and returned to the precinct with their witness, they registered the praise heaped on them for their excellent investigational skills with bland, deferential smiles and both were rewarded with the rest of the day off for their efforts (once they'd completed their reports, of course) 

Souichiro clapped his son's back proudly, promising to inform him of any developments with poor Mr Jujin's interrogation. 

"And that takes care of that" Light smiled as he and L walked hand in hand out of the precinct into the bright afternoon sunshine. "Jujin's testimony that he's innocent won't stand given his memory lapses and alcoholism. The man also has a criminal record for breaking and entering. I'm certain he'll be convicted swiftly due to his mental health and Dad's eagerness to avenge Matsuda. He'll end up in a secure facility, which is something of a good thing when you think about it. Three square meals a day and all that"

L smiled at Light, blown away by his cunning. "I suppose that is a good thing, not that I particularly care. Rather him than  _ you _ "

"Indeed" Light grinned, "Anyway, enough about him. I want to spoil you tonight so how about we go grocery shopping? I'd love to cook you something special"

L nodded eagerly, reminding Light he'd need to go to his apartment to pack an overnight bag too. Light found that charming and promised they'd swing by L's once they'd finished shopping, even though he was more than happy to have L use his toothbrush and wear his clothes… 

"Oh, and I need to pop into the DIY store" Light added as they climbed into his car. 

"Okay. What for?" L asked innocently, trying to remember if Light had mentioned he was redecorating. He couldn't recall Light saying that he was. 

"Rope" Light answered with a dark smirk as he put the car into drive. 

" _ Ah _ " L smiled in understanding, taking out his phone to cancel his therapy appointment for the next morning. He had a funny feeling he wouldn't be needing them anymore. 

*************************

Light had shown L his basement and his 'tools' as soon as they'd arrived at his house, at L's insistence. L had been blown away by what getting away with murder actually entailed and Light had thought of  _ everything.  _ He even had 'murder outfits' hung up neatly! 

"So, you just dissolve them?" L asked, peering at the large plastic tub in fascination. He remembered watching something similar on 'Breaking Bad' and wondered if that was where Light had found the inspiration for his disposal method.  _ 'How did he even manage to buy one of these without raising suspicion?' _

"Usually, yes. It's a pain but it's the best way since virtually nothing remains but pink gloop. You have to be careful to pulverize any bones left since the pelvis and skull don't always break down. Once that's done the remains can be put down the toilet and then the water system takes care of it. You'd be amazed what ends up in the sewers, L" Light's smile was positively  _ evil _ and it made L's whole body tingle with want. 

"Hmm" L hummed in amusement, utterly captivated by Kira's lifestyle and that dark, cunning smile. "You've killed 46 people, right?" He asked as he wandered over to the steel table with an array of knives and saws hung neatly above it. 

"That's the number I've let the police know about" Light wrapped an arm around L's waist. "The true number is 68. No, 69 now" Light corrected, thinking of Matsuda. 

"Since I was little I have wanted to hurt people" L picked up a wickedly sharp knife, "I've tried to repress it for so long but…"

_ 'But you don't want to. You're a killer too, L, I knew it from the moment I saw you. I understand you, because you're just like me' _ Light tightened his hold on L's waist and bent his head to kiss his neck, feeling L shiver against him. 

"Whenever you're ready, Darling, I will teach you" Light promised, excited at the prospect of seeing his L kill. L would be  _ beautiful _ covered in blood. Red suited his dark hair and pale skin wonderfully. L would be a living, breathing work of art. He'd be his  _ protege.  _

"Teach me?" L murmured dazedly as Light sucked at the tip of his ear. It felt so good the knife slipped from his fingers and clattered to the floor. 

"How to get away with murder. I don't need to teach you how to kill, you already know  _ that _ , My Love" Light breathed against his ear seductively. 

L shivered and closed his eyes, feeling as though he was at a pivotal moment in his life. He had a decision to make, continue to deny himself what he wanted or follow Light's path and hold his hand in the dark… 

"Yes, teach me" L said decisively, turning in Light's arms and holding his gaze with his own, "I want to learn"

Light smiled and pecked L's lips. "The next person I kill you will watch and we will dispose of them together. And when you are ready… I would dearly love to see you kill by yourself"

L immediately thought of Beyond. Oh how he wanted to make the man suffer as he had suffered!

Light could tell by the fury on L's face who his prefered victim would be.  _ 'Soon, Darling, but you need to perfect your craft first. But we will kill Beyond Birthday together, I promise you' _

"Now, shall we go upstairs? I believe I said I wanted to spoil you and that Beef Bourguignon isn't going to cook itself" Light was all sunshine and innocence as he led L away from his chamber of death. 

L smiled and followed Light up the stairs, feeling freer than he had in  _ years _ . He knew his purpose now. Kira had beckoned, hand stretched out in the dark, and L was going to take it and never look back… 

***********************

"That was  _ amazing _ , Light!" L enthused as he finished his dinner and laid his cutlery down, "I didn't know you could cook!"

Light's smile was smug. "I have a lot of hidden talents. Speaking of which, dessert should be ready. I hope it turns out alright this time…" Light seemed almost sheepish as he muttered that, and L was charmed. 

"Yes, I'm beginning to see that" L actually found himself wanting a second course of normal food and that  _ never _ happened.  _ 'He'd probably give me one if I asked but I have this surprise dessert to look forward to as well. I wonder what it is?' _ L wondered as Light rushed off to the kitchen again.

While Light had been cooking that afternoon he'd insisted L relax and watch TV but L had ended up in the kitchen with Light, too excited to sit still. Light had found it adorable and compared L to an excitable puppy, but had let L watch him cook. However, when it came to preparing dessert he sternly ordered L out of the kitchen for fear of half his ingredients going 'missing' before he even made anything. 

Light returned with a  _ masterpiece  _ in his hand. It was a cake, beautifully decorated with L's favourite candy (skittles, chocolate buttons and sugared strawberries) and so utterly perfect looking L found himself hesitant to cut into it. "The surprise is in the middle" Light informed him when he placed it down in front of L. "Cut it?"

L picked up the knife and did as he requested, his eyes widening as he saw  _ ice cream _ inside the cake. "How did you manage this?"

"Well, my mum used to make Baked Alaska quite regularly when we were kids so I thought I'd modify the recipe a bit and try it in a cake. The first couple of attempts failed spectacularly…"

"You've been practicing making this? For me?" L asked, now realising what Light had meant when he said his first few attempts had failed. 

"Yes" Light's eyes shone, "I wanted to surprise you with it. If you hadn't agreed to date me I was still going to bring it to work in an attempt to woo you"

"Light…" L blinked, surprised to feel tears in his eyes, "Thank you"

Light knew L wasn't just thanking him for the dessert. He was thanking him for taking the time to do something nice to him. Sadly, it was not something L was used to.  _ 'But you will get used to it, L' _ Light thought as he pressed a soft kiss to L's cheek. 

"Don't thank me for caring, Love" Light murmured, wishing he could have found L long before Beyond did. 

Light was pleased as L dug into dessert, the moan of appreciation he made as he ate a spoonful going straight to his cock. He fully intended to hear more of those moans later, but for now he was content to watch L enjoy his cake. 

"Aren't you going to eat any?" L asked, noticing Light sitting back and staring at  _ him _ as though he was what he wanted to devour. Sexual tension hung thickly in the air. 

"No, far too sweet for me. Or not sweet enough, I'm not certain which one it is since I plan on having  _ you _ for desert" Light's eyes sparkled as he stared at L hungrily. It was time to show L his dominant side. Well,  _ some _ of it. L couldn't handle all of it quite yet. 

L felt a hot flush of lust, heavy and thick, thrum through his body and shoveled in the last few mouthfuls of cake and ice cream as fast as possible. As soon as he finished he got up from his place and went to Light, embarrassed but eager. He carefully straddled Light and kissed him full on the mouth, whispering another soft thank you into Light's ear. 

Light was thrilled by his boldness. "You're welcome" he murmured, arms wrapping around L, "Bedroom?" He asked softly, twining his fingers through L's hair. 

"Yes" L breathed, hardly daring to believe that for the first time in years he was  _ excited _ at the prospect of being intimate with someone again instead of afraid. 

Careful not to spook L or break the mood, Light leaned in for a quick kiss and L climbed off his lap. Light led him up the stairs. L wasn't ready for full intercourse yet, he knew that, but he soon would be and until then Light would continue to be patient. It was the least he deserved. 

L barely had a moment to register how beautiful Light's bedroom was with it's stunning hardwood flooring, sleek interior and an array of lush plants, before Light was kissing him again. L moaned and eagerly wrapped his arms around Light's neck, losing himself in the kiss as Light ran his hands down his back to cradle his hips. 

"You're certain, Love?" Light asked as he pulled away and stared into L's eyes. He wanted to make absolutely certain L was ready, because once he was on that bed Light had every intention of fulfilling his earlier promise to make him  _ scream _ . 

"Yes, I want you" L breathed, feeling almost dizzy with arousal as he felt Light's fingers tighten around him.  _ 'I want you with everything I have, Kira. Light. God, I just want you so bad!' _

Light smiled darkly and walked L backwards towards the bed. They tumbled down onto it, lips instinctively seeking out one another's. Light shrugged out of his shirt with an effortless grace and L, albeit rather clumsily, copied him. L was not as nervous this time, Light noted, pleased with the progress he was making. Light pressed their naked chests together, his arousal near boiling over at the feel of that smooth, pale skin against his. He lightly dragged a thumb over one pale pink nipple, curious to see how sensitive L was his. 

L arched beneath him and let out a  _ sinful _ moan, answering Light's question. He was  _ very  _ sensitive and that pleased Light immensely, but made his natural urge to dominante L stronger to ignore.  _ 'I will see how much he can handle' _ he thought, mindful that he couldn't allow himself to lose  _ all _ control.

Light applied a little more pressure this time, watching L's eyes glaze over with pleasure as he teased the rosey nub. L was making little  _ 'ah' _ noises with each touch and Light knew then no one else would ever compare to L Lawliet. Now he had L in his bed he would not settle for anything less. 

"Ah! Light!" L yelped, his torso arching as Light delicately took his nipple between thumb and forefinger and pulled it. He had no idea men could even be so sensitive there and he found himself panting for breath, pleasure zipping up and down his spine as Light's slender fingers pulled the most pathetic sounds from him. He tried to be quiet and bit his lip to stifle his cries but it seemed Light didn't want that: He squeezed just that bit harder to bring L's whimpers out. 

"Let me hear you, L, don't muffle your lovely voice" Light murmured, entranced by L's reactions to his ministrations. He dipped his head and gave L a sultry smile before he fastened his mouth around the pebbled flesh and  _ sucked _ . 

The breath caught in his lungs and L was mortified to feel himself  _ leak _ precome as Light gently sucked his flesh. " _ Light!"  _ L yelped, praying he didn't embarrass himself further by coming in his pants like a horny teenager. 

Light immediately backed off, sensing L was already close to the edge. He lapped at the abused flesh once more before he resumed rolling it between his fingers. L's mouth dropped open in little pants of pleasure, head tipped back. Light thought he looked incredible. 

_ 'Beyond never gave you this. I am your  _ **_real_ ** _ first, L!' _ He thought possessively.

"Feel good?" Light purred, giving L a little bit of time to recover. L responded by arching his body to seal their mouths together, one hand tangling in Light's hair as he sucked on his tongue. 

Light turned his attention to L's other nipple and swallowed down those sweet moans as L squirmed beneath him. Light suddenly had the urge to spread those pale legs apart and lick and suck at L's hole. He somehow knew L had never experienced that and that he really would make L scream if he did it. 

_ 'I'll suck his cock first, then see if he's ready for it' _ Light decided, eager to move things onwards and give L the pleasure he deserved. He pulled away from the messy kiss and pressed his aching erection against L's, desperate for some friction and relief. 

"Fuck" L panted raggedly, his eyes blown black with lust and fingers digging into Light's shoulders as he clung to him desperately. The feeling of Light's hardness pressing against him made him unconsciously part his legs, his body knowing exactly what it wanted. 

"Mmm, L, you're so sexy" Light shivered at the sensation of L's nails pressing into his skin, his over active imagination running wild as he imagined L raking his nails down his back as he thrust deep inside of him.  _ 'Not yet, but soon. Fuck, it's going to be soon and then he will be completely mine!' _

"Light" L rasped, shy hands itching down Light's back. "Can… can I touch you?"

Surprised (he really hadn't expected L to ask) Light nodded his head, eyes closing as L's slender hand curled around the hard outline of his cock and fondled it through his slacks. 

"So big and hard…" L murmured, eyes widening in embarrassment as he realised what he'd said out loud. Light laughed huskily and rolled his hips against L's. 

"It's because of you, L. I've  _ never _ felt like this before" Light admitted, "God, the things you do to me, Sweetheart" Light shuddered as L's fingers tightened around his cock. His whole body  _ ached _ with longing and he wanted his naked flesh in L's hand (or his mouth, or his  _ ass _ ) as soon as possible. 

L peered up at Light feeling strangely _powerful_ at the admission. He was making the usually unflappable Light Yagami shiver. He was making _Kira_ hard. 

_ 'Just lie there and take it, L, you are such a whore. Nothing but a hole for me. That's your only use!' _

Beyond couldn't ruin this for him. Beyond was  _ nothing _ compared to the beautiful, powerful man on top of him. L shoved that spiteful, engrained whisper to the back of his mind with a mental  _ fuck you! _ . 

"Light" L bit his lip, "Can we take our trousers off now?"

Light didn't need to be asked twice. He pulled back a little to inch his slacks down his hips and glanced at L. L was staring at him intently with hazy eyes and it appeared he was waiting for Light to take his off too. His inexperience was both thrilling and arousing and Light quickly pulled off his trousers and boxers, smirking as he saw L's eyes widen as they fixed between his legs. 

"Can I touch it?" L asked shakily, wondering if he could masturbate Light like he'd done for him. He knew the basics of that, at least, and he really wanted to reward Light for that amazing meal and make him feel good too. He'd always had to masturbate Beyond and it had been a chore. This was going to be different because he was itching to get his hands on Light and give him pleasure. Light wasn't demanding anything from him and it helped to boost his confidence. 

Light tilted his head and gave L a sweet, reassuring smile. "You can do what you like, Darling" he reminded gently, even though he was so excited at the prospect of feeling L's hands on him. He shifted so he was lying on his side and L scooted closer. 

"I'm sorry if I'm not very good at it" he apologised as he curled his fingers around the pulsing cock between Light's legs. Light was bigger than Beyond and, even though L thought it was an odd adjective to use, his cock really was as gorgeous as the rest of him. 

"L" Light breathed, that gentle touch feeling much better than it really should.  _ 'It's because he's touching me. I've waited so long for this!' _ he rocked his hips as L began to work his fingers and palm over his straining flesh. "Feels good" Light's breath hitched as L thumbed the tip of his cock, smearing the precome pooled there to lubricate his movements. He was shocked at how close he was, normally it would take a  _ lot _ more to get him off. Clearly he was just as affected by L as he was by him. L had a power over him and Light hoped L realised it. 

Emboldened by Light's response, L pumped him harder and Light hissed, hips bucking as he chased his pleasure. 

"You're gonna make me come, L, god, don't stop" Light gasped, surrendering to the pleasure and drowning in it. It felt good to give up a little bit of control and L seemed to be relishing being the one giving pleasure rather than receiving it. Light let himself relax into it, imagining that warm, wet mouth wrapped around his cock… he shuddered with want, precome spilling from the tip of his cock. 

L felt lightning sizzle down his spine at the sound of that impassioned plea and peered at Light's flushed face. Should he try it? L had given head lots of times but he'd detested it. Beyond wasn't gentle, he'd made him choke on his cock and forced himself down his throat. 

_ 'But Light isn't like that and I really want to try' _ L bit his lip in indecision.  _ 'He said be bold so I'm going to be bold' _

"Light, can I try something else?"

Light's eyes slid open. "Huh?"

L smiled, his grey eyes sparkling. "Can I s-suck you?"

_ 'Oh.  _ **_Fuck_ ** _ '  _ Light's formidable brain  _ flatlined _ at that and it was all he could do to nod his head. He was surprised at the request and delighted at L's bravery.  _ 'He trusts me. L, you are full of surprises. There's a boldness to you even I didn't realise was there' _

"Yes" Light rolled onto his back and pulled L to him. "If you get overwhelmed or afraid you stop at any time, alright?" He murmured against L's lips. 

L smiled and pressed a soft kiss to Light's swollen lips. "I love you" he whispered softly. 

Light beamed at him. "No 'I think?'"

L shook his head. "I  _ know _ I love you"

Light felt such a feeling of  _ peace _ it actually brought tears to his eyes. L noticed and gently brushed them away. "I love you too, L, so much" Light cupped L's cheek and tenderly stroked his face.  _ 'I need to disable the cameras in his apartment now he's mine. I don't need to keep tabs on him. Soon he will want to live with me anyway' _

L dipped his head and nibbled on Light's neck and collarbone, slowly making his way down that glorious body. Light wasn't as sensitive as he was when L lapped at a nipple, but it felt good to see Light's hand clutch onto the sheet all the same. 

L centered himself before lowering himself to Light's groin. He could do it, he'd just take it slow to start. He leaned forward and gave the tip of Light's cock a little lick, tasting him. 

"Fuck!" Light cursed through gritted teeth, his hips snapping as pleasure lanced through him. L giggled quietly against his thigh before doing it again.  _ 'I have a feeling he's going to be good at this' _ Light thought foggily as L continued to kiss and lick at his sensitive glands. 

L took the first two inches into his mouth and sucked, his eyes closing in pleasure. It actually felt good! Light's cock was heavy against his tongue and the act of giving head was turning him on immensely.  _ 'He said he was domineering in bed but he's holding himself back for my benefit… maybe next time I could ask him to show me that? I think I can handle it and he wouldn't hurt me' _ L thought, noting the way Light's hands clutched at the sheets. Light wanted to grasp his head, he was certain of it, but was holding back. "Light" L pulled away with a lewd  _ pop _ and picked up Light's hand and placed it on his head, "Please"

Light immediately entwined his fingers in L's hair, grateful L had picked up on his restraint and wanted to be held. Once Light was cupping his head, L breathed in deeply through his nose and  _ slowly _ sank down, taking the thick cock into his mouth. 

Light cried out harshly as he felt L's nose bump against his pubic hair. He'd fucking deep throated him! 

L hummed in pleasure, getting into his stride. It was easy to take Light in, despite his size, because he felt in control. Without painful tugs to his hair and brutal snaps of hips he could relax and enjoy it. 

"Oh god" Light gasped,  _ wet  _ and  _ hot _ the only things he could think of as L began to bob his head. "L!" This wasn't how he planned the evening to go but by fuck he'd take it. He'd never had head like this and with each slow bob of that dark head he felt his toes curl in bliss. 

L hummed around his mouthful and moved a little faster. Light couldn't stop his hips bucking and choked out an apology as L stilled. 

L fought back his rising panic and resumed sucking, determined not to let Beyond spoil this for them. He'd done enough damage. 

"L" Light cried out, using all off his effort not to fuck up into that sweet mouth, "I'm gonna come!"

L swallowed down the dribbles of precome ozzing from Light with relish. Maybe he had a kink for giving head he'd previously not known about? Because he found himself  _ desperate _ to swallow down Light's come. He redoubled his efforts, hollowing his cheeks and bobbing his head to bring Light over the edge. 

Light tugged gently at his hair in warning before he came with a harsh cry, his release smashing into him like a tidal wave. L gulped down each mouthful, relishing the taste of his lover and the shivers that ran through Light's body.  _ 'This is definitely not a chore. I want to do this again!' _

Light grit his teeth to refrain from tugging L's hair and shuddered through the best orgasam of his life. It felt  _ endless _ and with each spurt he could feel L's throat tightening and constricting around him as he swallowed him down eagerly. "Oh, L" Light sighed, his whole body feeling relaxed and sluggish as he finally slumped back onto the mattress, completely drained and sated. 

"Mm" L lapped up any remaining fluid before pulling off Light and flicking his eyes up to his face. "Did I do okay?"

Light laughed brokenly. "You did  _ incredible _ , Baby. Fuck, I've never came so hard in my life!"

Thrilled at the praise, L scooted back up and cuddled against Light, his own erection  _ begging _ for attention. He felt excuberiant that he'd given Light such pleasure and he felt  _ relieved _ that he'd been able to do it without freaking out much. 

"You're so perfect" Light sighed, leaning in for a kiss and tasting himself on L's tongue. "I want to make you feel good too. Do you trust me?"

"Yes" L answered without hesitation, his cock jerking inside his jeans. 

"Have you received head before?" Light asked softly, stroking the hard bulge in L's jeans and making him whine. 

"O-once" L stuttered, his hips flexing as Light slowly inched his jeans lower. 

"Mm. Lay back and raise your hips for me, Baby" Light gently pushed L back and L shivered at the look in those dark eyes. Light was taking control.  _ 'Finally!' _

L willingly submitted and shivered with longing as he felt first his jeans, then his boxers being slid down his legs and then pulled off. He cracked open an eye and blushed as he saw Light staring hungrily at his near purple erection. 

"And now to make  _ you _ scream" Light's smile was positively evil and L quivered beneath him. 

" _ Please _ " L begged, the ache getting impossible to ignore. Light went straight for his nipples and L whined as Light sucked one into his mouth. Now he knew what to expect it wasn't as overwhelming. In fact, the gentle suction made the ache turn sweet and heady. His blood felt like honey as it surged through him. He kneaded Light's hair and cried out his praise as Light turned his attention to the other hard peak and lavished it with the same attention. 

"So fucking sexy" Light growled, nipping at L's skin, "You make me want to lose control, L" he admited darkly. 

L whimpered, wanting Light to lose control but unable to find the words to say it. 

Light curled his fingers around L's cock and gracefully slid down the bed. "Hold on to me if you want" he murmured, closing his eyes and lapping one long, wet stripe from the bottom of L's shaft to the tip. L's hands flew to clutch at his shoulders as he let out a startled, pleasured yell. Light did it again and again and L's head tossed restlessly against the pillow. 

"Light!" L  _ did _ scream as Light, with ease of practice, suddenly sucked him straight down to the root and began to bob his head. L babbled in ecstacy, nails digging into Light's shoulders as Light slowly increased the speed of his movements. L was throbbing and leaking in his mouth and Light was determined to drink down his come. Once L had recovered he'd eat him out too since L was his  _ dessert.  _

"Light!" L yelped as Light moaned around him, the vibrations tingling through him. Tears slipped down his face as he languished in sweet ecstasy. Why hadn't Beyond ever done this for him? Hadn't he deserved to feel good? It was overwhelming, to receive such pleasure and for a moment it felt like he couldn't  _ breathe _ . 

Light sensed L's panic and slid off him. "Hey" he quickly gathered L into his arms, "We can stop if-"

" _ No!" _ L yelped, terrified he'd ruined the moment. "It just feels so good, Light, it feels  _ too _ good!"

Light wasn't convinced that was the full reason for L's tears but he decided he'd allow it (for now) "Baby, you need to relax and trust me. I know it's difficult but it's just  _ us _ now. He can't hurt you. He will  _ never _ hurt you again"

L nodded, swallowing thickly. "I'll try" he croaked, the tears spilling from his eyes and falling down his face. "Please, Light, I want more"

Light licked the tears from L's face. "Alright. Lay back for me, Darling"

L settled back, his chest heaving as he gulped in lungfuls of air. Light worked his way down his body slowly, giving L plenty of time to get acclimated to the sensations.  _ 'Perhaps I moved a bit too fast for him. I can't have him panicking and freaking out, so i'll take it slower' _

This time, Light kissed and nuzzled L's cock instead of just taking it into his mouth and L let out a shaky whine at the softer, gentler ministrations. 

_ 'Ah. So he likes oral gentle. Good to know' _ Light took just the tip into his mouth and swirled his tongue around the head, eagerly swallowing down a spurt of precome. L writhed above him, more of those delicious moans leaving him as Light tenderly licked and sucked at him. 

Light drew in another inch or so and began to bob his head, using his spare hand to hold L's shaft to keep it steady. L responded beautifully, crying out Light's name and tangling his fingers through his hair. 

"Light!"

_ 'He's close' _ Light closed his eyes and hummed again, sending L into a stream of babbled moans and praise. His cock throbbed and L felt that tight coil in his belly that signalled impending release. 

"I'm-" L tried to moan out a warning but Light had swiped his tongue across his head and that was it. He  _ screamed _ as his whole body tensed, his come spurting out to be eagerly swallowed down by Light. L's mind was silent as he fully absorbed himself in ecstacy. It felt  _ life changing,  _ and he found himself crying again as he chanted out Light's name like a prayer.  _ 'I never knew it could be like this! I never want this to stop!' _

Light swallowed down L's release with relish, pumping the base of his cock to ensure he had every last drop of it. Aware L was particularly sensitive, Light drew away when L began to shudder and whine, hips shying away from the overstimulation of Light's mouth on him now he'd orgasamed. 

"Alright, My Love?" Light asked softly, peering up at L's flushed, tear stained face. 

Instead of answering, L reached out his arms and Light slid up his body to pull L into a hug. 

"It's okay" he soothed as L shuddered in his arms, "You did so well, Darling" Light frowned as he realised L was mouthing something against his throat. ' _ Thank you, thank you, thank you…' _

_ 'Oh L…' _ Light's heart ached.  _ 'I'm going to cut Beyond's cock off  _ **_before_ ** _ he dies and make the cunt  _ **_eat_ ** _ it!'  _ he decided, furious at how L was so  _ grateful _ to receive some pleasure. 

"Shhhh" Light rocked him until L relaxed into his arms, the shivers and murmured words against his throat fading away. "That's it" he praised, "You're so perfect, L"

"I'm not" L sniffed into his shoulder, "I'm fucked up and it's his fault! I'm so sorry, Light-"

"You're perfect to  _ me _ " Light repeated sternly.  _ 'He does need therapy but not for the reason he believes. I'll talk to him in the morning and try and make him realise that' _

"L?" Light asked after several minutes of running his hands slowly up and down L's back to soothe him. 

"Mm?"

"Can I teach you something else?"

L lifted his head, his eyes widening as Light cupped his ass.  _ 'Oh fuck, is he going to-' _

"There's another way for me to pleasure you" Light explained, once again picking up on L's nerves.  _ 'He is  _ **_definitly_ ** _ going to need more therapy before he's ready for full sex. I can see the fear in his eyes and I can't stand it!' _

"How?" L asked, curiosity quickly over taking his fear. Light had said he set the pace. Of course he wasn't just going to flip him over and fuck him like Beyond had. 

"Flip onto your belly for me. I promise you you'll like this"

L hesitated for a second before he rolled over, his stomach tightening in nervous anticipation. Light dropped a kiss between L's shoulder blades and stroked down that soft, white skin. 

"Trust me?"

"Yes" L said firmly, willing himself to relax. It worked, and he found himself sighing in pleasure as Light worked his way down his back, loosening knots he hadn't even realised where there. 

Light paused when he reached the base of L's spine. This was the tricky bit. He decided to stroke and knead the mounds of flesh to get L used to being touched in that area. Once he was certain L wasn't freaked out, he moved on to peppering the fleshy mounds with kisses. 

"Lighf!" L giggled, "You're literally kissing my ass!"

Light smirked.  _ 'I'm going to be doing more than that, Baby' _ he parted L's ass cheeks and murmured reassurance as L stiffened beneath him. "Relax" he repeated, eyes fixed on that small, pink hole, "Okay?"

_ 'What's he going to do? Is he- Holy fucking  _ **_SHIT!'_ ** __

L's thoughts were abruptly scattered as he felt Light's  _ tongue _ swipe across the furled skin of his hole. His body jolted and he shrieked as pleasure exploded through him at the most unexpected touch. 

_ 'Knew it' _ Light thought smugly as he repeated the action, easing L's thighs further apart so he had more room to work. 

L let out another startled cry as Light buried his face in his ass and lapped at his hole. He was astonished. He'd never realised people did this, nor did he think it was possible to feel so  _ good _ being licked  _ there _ ! He clutched at the sheets, his hips arching to push against Light's tongue. 

_ 'Fuck. He really is teaching me new things' _ L thought dazedly as Light blew a little puff of air on his hole, just to watch it twitch and wink at him. 

"More?" Light questioned once L had flopped bonelessly to the bed. 

"Yes!" L sobbed, already missing the feeling of that slick tongue against his skin. 

"Alright then" Light chuckled, his breath making L twitch and gasp. "Let's get you screaming"

And scream L did as Light rolled his tongue into a point and pierced inside him. L ground his cock against the mattress helplessly as he felt another blistering climax build within him. 

Light switched from licks to piercing him with his tongue as he masterfully ate L out and even had to hold onto L's hips he was thrashing around that much. Light was feeling rather smug indeed as L screamed his name over and over again. 

Light's jaw was  _ aching _ by the time L was crying out in release but it had been well worth it. L's cries were ragged with passion and Light knew he was the first (and would be the  _ only _ ) to hear them. He slid a hand around L's front to pump his cock and L spasmed in his arms, his come splattering against the sheets. 

L's arms were shaking as he tried to stop himself from collapsing into the puddle of come. He felt exhausted! Light pulled away and drew L to him, delighted when L swiftly snuggled against him and laid his head on his chest.

Neither spoke for several minutes, just enjoying holding one another and when Light looked down at L to ask if he was alright he realised L was already fast asleep. Light smiled at that peaceful face and closed his eyes with a contented sigh. The experience hadn't gone quite to plan but he'd learned some valuable information about L and how to help him recover. Light reached for his phone and set his alarm. L  _ would _ be going to that therapy appointment, and he'd be taking him there. 

They still had obstacles to overcome but he knew in his heart that they could handle anything together. By the time he had finished teaching L they'd be unstoppable. 

And his L would be  _ fearless _ … 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter: 1st blood. L witnesses, and participates, in a Kira killing!


	9. 1st Blood

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> L kills his first victim and aquiries a special new friend along the way

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm hoping the L/Benji interaction is a cute contrast to the murder and gore that happens in this chapter!

The shabby, middle aged woman was rooting through a dumpster, occasionally kicking a skinny dog that yipped hopefully for scraps as it twisted around her legs. 

"Fuck off, you runt. What I find is mine. You can starve!"

In the darkness of the alleyway, L gently tugged Light's sleeve. "Her" he breathed softly, his eyes fixed on their prey, "I want it to be her"

Light nodded approvingly. She was trash. Getting rid of her would be doing society a favour not that he actually gave a fuck about that if he was honest. He mainly approved because his beloved wanted her dead, and what L wanted… 

The woman kicked the dog and its pitiful whimper made L  _ flinch  _ against him.  _ That _ sealed the woman's fate, Light decided. He wouldn't have his precious L hurt in anyway, and he knew L had a soft spot for animals. 

L was shaking with rage as the poor dog scampered away and huddled in a corner. His heart ached for the poor thing and he wanted to scoop it up and shower it with the love and affection it had clearly been starved off its whole life. L smiled at the dog, hoping to somehow convey his intentions. Fuck the cactus, he was getting a pet. The dog was his, he just knew it.  _ 'I will give you a better life, little one' _ he thought as the dog regarded him with a solemn, dark gaze.  _ 'So trust me, okay?' _

"Watch and learn" Light whispered, giving L a quick kiss before seemingly blending into the shadows of the dingy alleyway. He slunk over to the woman, a dark smile on his face. 

"Rather than digging through that I could give you some money. Are you available?" 

The woman stared at him in surprise. She wasn't above selling herself, hell, that was her main source of income, but she was shocked a young, handsome man like  _ him _ would approach her. Perhaps he was desperate. Well, she could understand that. She needed food in her belly and a hit racing through her veins. A quick fuck would solve both of their problems. 

"Fifty for you, Handsome" She  _ tried _ to smile seductively, but the yellow, plaque stained teeth lessened the effect considerably. As did the several gaps where teeth  _ should _ be. 

"Sure" Light's eyes were sparkling, "Got a place?"

The woman shook her head. 

"Thought so. Come back to mine then and I'll make it a hundred"

The woman hesitated. She'd heard stories about women going back to guys places and never being heard of again but £100… 

How many hits would that get her? Enough to tempt her to throw caution to the wind. 

Light tutted impatiently at her stalling. "Take it or leave it, Darling, I'm short on time here and there's plenty of others to choose from. I'm doing you a favour by even asking, really" 

_ 'There.That should rattle her. Bite, Darling, you're so close, I've just pissed you off, haven't I?' _

The woman stood up to her full height, eyes flashing in challenge. "Oh? So why not choose them?" She asked, irritated at the handsome man's arrogance. She knew the type, just because they had money and looks they thought they could get whatever they wanted. Which was sadly true, in this case. She'd let the man tie her up, make her bleed and fuck the shit out of her for that money…

"Because  _ you _ look like you can give me what I need" Light kept his voice low and seductive. "There's  _ girls _ out there. I want a  _ woman _ but a woman who will do what I want. £150. Last chance, Sweetheart" 

"Yes!" The woman blurted, eagerly nodding her head as she calculated how much  _ that _ could buy her. 

"Excellent. Take the dog too. I can't stand to see it in such a state. I'll bring it to the vet in the morning"

"Tch, kill it for all I care" The woman sniffed, motioning for the dog to follow her. Loyal to a fault, the flea-riddled dog whimpered and obeyed, desperately hoping his obedience would mean something in his belly. 

L growled, his hackles rising at the woman's dismissive attitude to the poor creature. Wisely, he stayed otherwise silent and watched Light and the woman walk off, the dog trailing behind them with its tail between his legs. 

_ 'I'm going to kill her. I'm going to kill her and it is going to feel so good' _ L thought, blood lust and rage rising within him. He'd never felt so alive before, how could he have spent years denying this part of himself?  _ 'Well, no more!' _

Light had purposefully chosen a location close to his home and avoided every single CCTV camera with a self-assurance and savvy L found irresistible. It was late and the streets were quiet. No one would witness Minora Atai's walk to her death. Light glanced over his shoulder and shot L a secretive little smile before wrapping an arm around the ill-fated woman's waist and directing her to his house. 

L trailed behind them, waiting ten minutes before he slipped inside Light's house, careful to check his surroundings just as Light had instructed. The streets were empty, the only witness the full moon shining brightly above him. 

Light had worked fast. The woman was already struggling against her rope restraints, her dark eyes wide and terrified as Light hummed in satisfaction. 

The dog was cowering in a corner and L cautiously approached it. 

"It's okay, you're safe now" he cooed, reaching out to stroke the dog's scruffy face. Beneath the grime L could see beauty. The dog had black fur and looked to be a Terrier cross. He'd estimate his age to be 3 or 4, but he'd find out when he took him to the vet for treatment because god knows the poor thing needed it. 

"Why don't you go find our new friend something to eat, Love" Light smiled at the sight of L petting the dog, "She can wait until you get back. She isn't going anywhere"

"Mppf!!"

Light barely gave her a glance but did tighten the rope around her for good measure. He'd dealt with her type before, sprightly bunch and rather scrappy too, lowlifes were. She'd put up a fight which ordinarily he'd enjoy but this would be L's first blood. He wanted it to go as smoothly as possible for his Love. 

The dog seemed to sense L was a friend, because he hesitantly licked L's hand before following him into the kitchen. L rummaged in the fridge and took out some cooked chicken breasts. He gave the dog the entire pack. The dog's tail wagged and the poor thing actually whimpered in excitement as he eagerly wolfed his food down. 

"It will be better now, I promise. I'm going to look after you… Benji" L smiled at the name. Yes, Benji. It suited  _ his _ dog down to the ground. 

L left Benji with his chicken and a bowl of fresh water and returned to Light, eager to satisfy his own hunger. 

Light was sitting on the sofa sipping a whisky soda and nonchalantly toying with a knife, looking the picture of diabolical indolence. L had never wanted him so badly.  _ 'My Kira…' _

"Alright, Darling?" Light cooed. 

"Yes, Benji is eating his food. I, uh, gave him all your chicken" L smiled, "And I am eager to kill this bitch"

"That's okay, he needs it more than I do and we can always get more. As for killing this bitch, I'm very much looking forward to seeing it"

The woman whimpered. The sound was beautiful to L, not at all heart breaking like the sound Benji had made. Humans were made to suffer but animals were innocent to him. 

Light raised an eyebrow, surprised but impressed. He'd assumed L would simply watch but apparently his love was ready for the main event. Who was he to deny him? 

"Okay. We'll need a few things. Tarp and a pair of pliers. They're both on the basement" Light rose to his feet, "She'll bleed everywhere" he stated matter of factly, "And I am  _ not _ spending my day off scrubbing out blood stains again,  _ urgh _ "

L couldn't help but laugh as the woman uttered a terrified shriek from behind her gag.

"I'll be back soon" Light smiled and kissed L's cheek, "Why don't you play with her?" he passed L the knife with a wicked gleam in his eyes, "Don't have too much fun until I'm back"

L accepted the knife, his stomach flipping at the feel of the cool metal in his hands. "Okay" he turned to the woman and relished the fear in her eyes. Where to start? Benji had sores on his body and the open wounds looked painful. He wondered how she would like to have open wounds. 

Time to find out. 

L gripped her head tightly and, after a moment of inspiration, released it. No, there was something even more painful he could think of than open wounds. Open  _ eye sockets. _ He'd need something to absorb the blood and optical discharge for what he was planning. He went into the kitchen and returned with a few tea towels and a menacing smile. He gripped her head once again and yanked it back, exposing her terrified gaze and slender, white throat. 

He pressed the knife on the inside of her lower eyelid and rested it there, wanting her to anticipate what he was about to do. She tried to scream but the gag prevented it. Her body tensed in agony as L slid the knife inside her eye and, with a sickening  _ pop _ swiftly cut through the connective tissue. Blood and fluid gushed down his hand, soaked up by the towel, and L smiled as he pulled out the organ and held it up for her to see. 

"Well, L, I  _ am _ impressed!"

L turned to Light, his approval lighting him up from the inside. L beamed at him, exhilarated at the gleam of excitement in Light's eyes. 

"Do the other one, Baby"

L nodded and handed Light the eye before repeating the process. The woman  _ shrieked _ as her eyesight was stolen from her. The pain was excruciating and she wished for death with everything she had. She should have known £150 was too good to be true. It had landed in her Kira's clutches and she was done for. 

"Nicely done. Very neat" Light nodded his approval and laid down the tarp around the half- conscious woman. "You are a natural, L"

L blossomed under the praise, turning his head so he could kiss Light. The eyeball fell with a soft  _ thud _ as they indulged in a slow, passionate kiss, the woman's whimpers a perfect backdrop to their pleasure. Light shivered as he felt L suck at his tongue. His little love was getting bolder. 

"L" Light sighed tenderly as the kiss ended, and cupped L's face leaving a fetching trail of red on that lovely fair skin. "What do you want to do to her next?"

"Make her hurt" L answered bluntly, his eyes drifting to Benji. The dog was curled up on the couch, apparently unconcerned about what was happening to his former mistress. L couldn't say he blamed him. 

"Well then, you'll need these" Light handed L the pliers, "Taking finger nails off is  _ always  _ fun" the other eyeball fell to the floor, forgotten about for now. Light made a mental note to dissolve it later. 

The woman began to thrash but it was no use. Light had conveniently tied her up so her hands, and thus fingernails, were within easy reach. 

"The nail beds bleed a lot, hence, the tarp" Light explained softly, itching to just get the kill over with so he could make L scream in pleasure again. But he held back, this was an important exercise and L was doing remarkably well, just as he knew he would. It was selfish of him to want to rush L through this first, life changing experience. Plus, he had the clean up to go through. Maybe making L scream would have to wait until tomorrow. 

Light watched as L diligently worked each nail off, the woman's garbled screams music to his ears. By the time L had reached the last nail she was sweating profusely, a sure sign she was going into shock. 

"I want to slit her stomach open, Light" L murmured, sensing the woman was teetering towards death and not wanting to be robbed of his kill. 

Light smirked. Even he had left that until later, going for the throat in his first few kills. L had a bloodlust to him that was commendable indeed. 

"Alright, Darling, this is your kill so do as you like, but i'd advise you to use the navel and belly button as a guide. Don't cut higher than that. Cutting lower means you will hit all the vital organs but she won't bleed out right away. Death will take approximately thirty minutes"

"Oh good. We can have a coffee while we watch then" L was already yanking her top up to expose a slightly flabby midriff. L followed his teacher's advice and pressed the knife straight into her belly button and yanked it to the side. Yellow fat and connective tissue were exposed and L marveled at how fascinating and intricate the human body actually was. 

"That's it" Light praised, "But you need to cut deeper and use more force to expose the intestines"

L nodded and applied more pressure to the knife, cutting through deeper and exposing glistening organs. The woman could only moan faintly in pain as L repeated the process on the other side, disemboweling her a little clumsily. 

_ 'In time he will learn how to disembowel someone with just one stroke, but in his defence that knife isn't best suited to it. I'll by him his own knives and anything he needs for next time' _

The woman's intestines tumbled out as her stomach gaped open and L pulled some out to peer at them. 

"They really do look like sausages," he marvelled. 

Light laughed. "Yes, they do. I'll go make that coffee, Darling, you enjoy your kill"

L nodded, his eyes fixed on his prey as she twitched weakly in her restraints. He didn't want to miss a single moment of it. As Light fixed the coffee L sat down on the couch and stroked Benji, eyes glued to the dying woman in front of him. 

"She deserves this" L murmured to the snoozing dog, "And you deserve so much better than what she gave you, Boy"

The dog nuzzled against him happily as if in agreement. 

Tomorrow, L would get him treatment and go shopping to buy all the necessities he needed to keep a dog. Well, he'd buy anything he thought would make Benji happy, even if that meant a million toys cluttering up his lounge.

Light returned with their coffee and the two killers curled up on the couch together. They sipped their drinks and watched as life slowly faded from the woman's eyes. She died, a twitching, sightless mess covered in her own blood and filth. 

"Wow" L breathed, shaking his head in amazement, "That was incredible, Kira. Thank you for showing me"

_ 'Oh, L, don't call me that right now. You're making it hard to control myself… ' _ Light thought, his blood rapidly racing southwards at L's breathy words of adoration. 

"You're welcome, Darling" Light toyed with a strand of L's hair. "The next part isn't so fun I'm afraid but it is rather necessary"

L nodded, knowing Light was talking about dissolving the body. "I want to learn"

_ 'Of course you do, my clever L' _ Light pecked L's lips. "Finish your coffee first. We're in for a late night"

***********************

It  _ was _ a late night by the time they'd finished but Light was delighted all the same. L had been a most eager and helpful student, and, just as he'd anticipated, the clean up really did take half the time with L's help. 

As L lay curled up fast asleep next to him, Light felt a deep sense of peace and happiness. 

Until Benji began scratching again that is. Light grimaced. He'd have to bin his entire bedding set. He didn't really want Benji in his bedroom but both the dog and L had given him 'the eyes' and he didn't have the heart to deny them. 

_ 'I'll have to wait a few days to get the whole house fumigated for fleas' _ Light thought in distaste as he scratched at his stomach, eyeing the snoozing dog suspiciously.  _ 'Hope you appreciate it, Benji, this isn't easy for me' _ he honestly had no idea how L could sleep so soundly with the flea issue, but maybe he was simply too exhausted after their busy night to care. 

It was worth it though, to see and feel L sleep peacefully in his arms. Besides, he'd have to get used to Benji sleeping with them because it appeared he and L already came as part of a package deal. 

"Good night, Benji" Light yawned as the dog slotted himself between the small gap between his and L's bodies, "Keep the fleas to yourself, okay, buddy?"

Light winced as he felt a  _ bite _ on his thigh. 

"Fuck sake…"

**********************

The next day was just as busy. While their victim lay dissolving in a tub of acid, L took Benji to the vets while a flea-bitten Light stripped the bed and set off several flea bombs he'd found in the basement. For good measure, Light sprayed his couch and rug as well with flea killer. 

Light scowled as he scrubbed himself in the shower. L hadn't received a single bite! He was glad of that, he really was, but it was still a bit irritating since his thighs and stomach were  _ littered _ with them. 

_ 'Guess the little fuckers like the taste of my blood.' _ He thought grimly. After his shower he binned his bedding and re-made the bed. L would be staying again tonight and he deserved to sleep on the finest Egyptian Cotton sheets. He supposed Benji did too, all things considered. 

With that taken care of, Light made a coffee and disabled the cameras in L's apartment.  _ 'I'll give it a month and ask him to move in' _ he decided. L had returned to Therapy at his behest and needed a little bit more time before taking the next step in their relationship. That was okay with Light. He was a patient man and L was worth waiting for. 

Light made them some lunch and checked his phone. L had sent him an  _ essay _ :

_ Hey, Light, the Vet says Benji is actually only 2 years old! He's obviously underweight and will need feeding up but apart from the sores and fleas he's actually surprisingly fit and well. He's been treated for fleas, worms and had all his jabs. They've given a course of antibiotics and I'm taking him in for weekly check ups until he's in good shape again.  _

_ It cost a  _ **_lot_ ** _ but it's worth it! I'm going shopping now to buy him some stuff so we will be home within the hour.  _

_ Thank you for letting him stay, I really appreciate it.  _

_ Love you!  _

"Love you too" Light smiled, shooting L a quick text to tell him he was pleased Benji was on the mend and that he'd see him soon. 

Light went down to the basement and stirred the tub of gloop. "Tch. Stubborn bitch" he tutted as he saw a flash of white in the pinkish liquid. Her bones would need pulverising. Yet another job to do. 

Light rang his mother (something he'd meant to do days ago) and settled down to attempt to enjoy his coffee (results were unpredictable, depending on what his mother said) 

"Light, Darling, when are you going to bring L over for dinner?"

Light sighed. He  _ knew _ she'd ask that! It was half the reason he hadn't bothered ringing her in a few days. "Look, mum, L's been through a lot and we're taking it slow-"

"But your father said he's staying at your place this weekend!"

" _ Yes _ , Mother, but regardless it's a bit too soon for-"

"Oh,  _ please _ , Light, please invite him over. I've heard so much about him from your father and I've never seen you so happy before… "

Light shook his head as his mother warbled on.  _ 'Thanks so much, Dad!' _

"Fine. I will  _ ask _ him but if he says no then you'll just have to leave it there" Light warned. He loved his mother dearly but she could be such a  _ pain _ at times! 

"Wonderful! What does he like to eat? He's English, isn't he? I'll need to look up some recipes and-" It appeared L refusing wasn't something the Yagami Matriarch wasn't willing to consider. 

"Mum, it's fine.  _ Really _ " Light tried to protest but Sachiko Yagami had gone into full 'Mother mode' so it was pointless. 

"Ooh! Apple crumble! Every English person I've ever spoken to loves that! Text me when he says yes and we will work out a date. Must go, I'm going online to find some recipes! Love you, Darling!"

Light moaned as his mother hung up.  _ 'Fucking great. I hope L agrees or I will never hear the end of this. I know he doesn't like socializing much and he doesn't have a family of his own so I really am unsure if he will say yes or not' _

Light pondered on how to ask L when he heard the doorbell chime.  _ 'Right. Another job, get him a set of keys cut' _ Light thought as he went to answer it. 

"Hey, Love" Light smiled at the sight of L weighed down with shopping bags and immediately scooped some up, "You've been busy!"

"Yes. I went to three different stores and swung by my apartment as well" L shyly handed Light his cactus. It was in full bloom, the delicate pink flowers shivering in the breeze. "I'd like you to have it, Light"

Light was touched at the sweet, oddly symbolic gesture, and accepted the plant. His advice had made it blossom and, all going well, the same would apply to L. 

"Thank you, L, I will treasure it" Light gently placed it down on the hall table and carried some of the bags inside. Benji was a little grumpy after his trip to the vets but perked up the instant L waved a baggie of dog treats. 

"Hey, Benji" Light rubbed the dog's ears, "Glad to see you flea free"

L grimaced, feeling bad Light had got the shitty end of that particular stick. "I'm sorry…"

"Don't be. It's fine. Come in and show me what you've bought" Light waved away the apology and led L and Benji into their soon to be home. L excitedly showed Light the vast array of dog toys, treats, bowls, beds, leads, collars  _ and _ raincoats/jumpers he'd bought. 

"I can see why you said it was expensive" Light chuckled, "But I'm sure he will be worth it"

"He is" L said decisively, "It might sound ridiculous but I feel… I don't know, calmer with him beside me"

Benji, as if knowing he was the topic of conversation, yipped and wagged his tail proudly. 

"There might be something in that, L, a lot of people have emotional therapy dogs. Owning a dog can indeed be calming and help someone deal with trauma" Light realised he was sounding a bit of a know-it-all and pecked L's cheek, "But they can also be a pain in the ass, so I guess there's that too" he added to break the seriousness. He didn't want L feeling overwhelmed. He'd get better in his own time and the last thing Light wanted was for L to feel there was a time limit imposed on his recovery. 

L laughed and boldly captured Light's lips for a kiss. "Benji isn't the only reason I am feeling better. I can't stop thinking about last night. I want to do it again and again"

_ 'He's not talking about sex, Dick, so calm down' _ Light told the afermentioned errant part of his anotomy that stirred at L's words. 

"And we will" Light promised, "My choice next time though. We'll take it in turns"

L's eyes sparkled. It would be like a game! "Alright" he agreed, already looking forward to seeing who Light would choose. His stomach growled loudly and he flushed, "Uh, I didn't have time to stop for food…"

"Good job I've made you lunch then. I can't have my man starving" Light laughed, already heading into the kitchen to warm up lunch. 

L felt a pleasant tingle run through him at being called Light's man and he smiled as he followed him into the kitchen. Benji stared hopefully at the grilled cheese but L shook his head. 

"Sorry, Boy, but you're on a strict diet. That food of yours cost me a fortune" 

Benji continued to stare, even adding a small whimper. L softened. How could he refuse such a sweet face? 

"Oh, okay, you can have a  _ little _ bit…"

Light smirked. L had such a kind heart when it came to animals and it was adorable. His heart wasn't so kind when it came to humans but that was adorable too, as far as Light was concerned. 

L filled Benji's bowl with his gourmet, vet prescribed food and garnished it with a few bits of grilled cheese on top. The dog wolfed it down happily and L and Light shared a smile. Benji would thrive under L's care. 

They had the whole day ahead of them to enjoy, save for a few chores like pulverising bones and getting some tablets down Benji's throat. 

_ 'That's not going to be fun but I know something that will be. I'm sucking his dick again' _ L thought as Light topped up his coffee. 

They finished lunch and this time it was  _ L _ who dragged Light off to the bedroom… 


	10. Kings, Queens and Pawns

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> L and Light's relationship continues to blossom but they have an enemy waiting in the wings who is determined to take down Kira by any means neccessary...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the long wait during updates, work has kicked my ass for the last two weeks so I haven't really had the time to write or read at all :(

A week later, L was once again attending therapy, but everything was different. For a start, he had changed his Therapist. It felt wrong somehow to continue seeing his old one when so much had changed in his life. He was a killer now and he didn't need to work on 'repressing' his urges anymore. If anything, he felt so much better for  _ accepting _ himself. He was no longer alone, he had Light and his love was the source of strength L needed to embrace his true nature and grow in confidence. 

But, as Light had made him see, he still had issues he needed to overcome. Namely, the fact he was scared of penatritive sex. Light had even offered to bottom for him (Something L found incredibly sweet considering Light's preferance for being  _ 'domineering in bed' _ ) but that didn't seem right to L. He  _ wanted  _ to feel Light inside him, to please Light, hence the new Therapist who just so happened to be a liscened  _ sex therapist  _ to boot.  _ 'If he can't help me, no one can!' _

L discussed his relationship with Beyond and left nothing out. It felt like he was talking about someone else when he recounted the multiple counts of rape and abuse he had endured at Beyond's hands. He felt  _ safe _ to talk about it, not because he trusted the new Therapist but because he trusted in Light's love for him and his genuine desire for L to heal.  _ 'I'm doing this for us' _ L realised, feeling a wave of determination wash over him,  _ 'And I am going to get better and kill Beyond one day too' _

When it came to talking about his fears of peneatritve sex with Light, L was quick to point out that he did trust Light  _ implicitly _ . The problem was he didn't trust his brain to not bring up painful memories and ruin the moment. He didn't trust himself not to succumb to panic. "I don't want to disappoint him. Light is so… he makes me feel so  _ good _ , all the time. I want to do this for him and give him what he wants" L explained quietly. "I want to do it for me too, I've spent too long being afraid and I'm sick of it"

"And they are highly valid reasons, L. You imply you both enjoy a healthy, satisfying sexual relationship otherwise?"

L nodded, a small blush spreading across his cheeks. "Yes, Light is a  _ fantastic _ lover. He's kind, patient but… I can tell he is holding back and it makes me anxious. I want him to let go and be satisfied but at the same time I'm worried i'll end up ruining things if he does let go and I freak out…"

The young Therapist hastily scribbled down notes in his journal as L explained his situation. They had a lot of ground to cover but he was confident he could help his patient. 

L chewed on his lower lip as the Therapist gently suggested slowly incorporating anal play into their sex life, the use of toys and, of course, frequent communication between himself and Light. L remembered Light rimming him and tried not to squirm in his seat. 

"It seems to me your partner is very loving and understanding and he isn't expecting you to 'go all the way' with him until you are ready, L. Talk to him about what we have discussed and do consider using toys. Many patients have found it helps prepare them for penatritive sex and acts as a 'step' towards it, so to speak"

L gnawed his lip harder.  _ 'Guess I'm going to have to order some and give it a go' _ the prospect was as daunting as it was thrilling... 

The session ended and L headed back to the Precinct to talk to Light. If Light agreed, perhaps they could order toys together? L did try searching for ideas on the train but simply found himself too flustered to look properly. He had a feeling Light would only be too happy to help search anyway. L picked up their coffee and lunch from what they considered  _ their _ Deli on the way. 

He greeted Aizawa and Souichiro before slipping into the office. Light wasn't exactly hard at work, he had his feet propped up on the desk and was reading a paperback novel.  _ 'Heh, my Light isn't taking the Kira case very seriously. I wonder why that is!' _

Light looked up from his book and gave L a devastating smile. "Sweetheart," he greeted, "How did therapy go?"

"Good. I, uh, spoke a lot about my concerns and…" L cleared his throat, feeling rather embarrassed as he tried to think of the right words to say "He thinks we should use sex toys" he blurted out.  _ 'Nicely handled, L' _ he thought wryly. 

Light's smile turned sultry. "Well, if that is alright with you I'd  _ love _ to…"

L blushed and nodded his head, feeling strangely vulnerable. Light must have sensed it for he got up and wrapped his arms around his lover. 

"Everything happens when you are ready, my love, there's no rush" Light murmured into L's ear, "I love you"

L softened and clutched at Light. "I love you too, Light"

A knock at the door forced the two lovers apart. Light returned to his seat and snatched up some case notes to look busy and L went to answer the door. 

L blinked in surprise as a white haired man brushed past him without so much as a 'hello' and scowled at him.  _ 'Who the fuck does he think he is?' _

Light was equally unimpressed. "Hello" he all but snarled, "Do kindly wait to be permitted to enter next time"

The white haired man smiled as though the rebuke meant nothing to him. "I'm Nate River, a Homicide specialist called in to assist with the Kira case by Chief Yagami. It is a pleasure to meet you, Light Yagami and L Lawliet. I've heard a lot about you"

Light kept a strained, polite smile on his face but his instincts were telling him this man was dangerous. He was a threat and Light did not tolerate threats well. He obliterated them. The man's days were already numbered. 

"A pleasure to meet you too, Nate River" Light said smoothly, "I presume you will be working with L and I then?"

Nate's dark eyes glimmered. "Sort of. I'm actually conducting my  _ own _ investigation. You see, I believe Kira is linked to the police force intimately…"

L slid his eyes to Light, wondering how Light would respond. His stomach was churning at just the sound of that smug, self-assured voice. How much did Nate know? Did he already suspect Light? Himself? And why did the man seem so damn familiar to him?  _ 'I know you, Nate River, but I can't seem to place who you are' _

"Ah, that's an interesting theory" Light's smile grew. He was determined to not give the asshole a single inch. He could feel Nate's piercing stare burn through him but he would not back down. If Nate was reading him for any sign of discomfort, any micro expression that could signify guilt, he would find nothing. Light was too smart to let that happen. "And one L and I have been discussing ourselves, actually"

L smiled thinly. "Where are you from, Nate-San? You seem familiar"

Nate turned to L with a knowing smile. "I should be, Lawliet-San, I worked within your unit in Wiltshire…"

L fought back a rising tide of panic.  _ 'Oh fuck. He knows about Beyond. He  _ **_has_ ** _ to know about what happened, everyone back home found out. Does he suspect me of being Kira because I stabbed him?'  _ L thought, rattled at the way the new comer was looking at him. It was like he was staring straight into his soul and L subconsciously took a step closer to Light for protection. 

Light narrowed his eyes at Nate. L looked anxious and he wouldn't tolerate it.  _ 'I will deal with this threat, L, don't you worry. I need to get you out of here, he's gotten under your skin' _ "Well, best of luck and do let us know if we can assist you. We were just on our way out, actually"

Near's eyes slid to the takeaway coffee cups on the desk. "Really?" he drawled. 

"Yes. A sudden development in one of our cases so unfortunately we need to be heading out again" Light shrugged into his coat, "Ready, L?"

L nodded, a sour taste in his mouth. "Yes. Nice to see you again, Nate-San, and I apologize for not remembering you. The last year has been… tough for me"

Near's eyes flashed in understanding. "So I've heard. You're on the mend now, I hope?"

L's eyes were like ice. "Quite. Please excuse us" with that, he turned his back on those infuriatingly knowing eyes and swept out of the office. 

_ 'He needs to die' _ L thought as Light followed him.  _ 'And soon…' _

***********************

"We can't kill him straight away" Light dashed L's hopes as soon as they were in the safety of his car, "It would look too suspicious, Baby. We need to conduct our own investigation to see how much he knows and what his suspicions are first. We need to know his movements, his connections and where he lives before we take him out"

L nodded miserably. He knew it was childish but he really wanted the man dead  _ now _ . 

"Don't worry, he can't beat us. No one can" Light slid his fingers around the nape of L's neck and toyed with his hair, "We are Kira together now, Love"

L smiled at that. "Yes, we are. Have you decided who you want to kill yet?"

Light's smile was dark. "Yes, and it seems it's time for me to start sending our friend Nate some messages. But that can wait a while, we have some toys we need to order? Priorities, Darling"

L flushed and handed Light his phone. Light smirked at the toys L had viewed before nodding in approval and passing the phone back. "Leave it to me, L, I know just what to order. They'll be here by tomorrow morning"

"What? You don't have to buy-" L protested weakly. 

"I insist. Why shouldn't I buy my cute boyfriend a few treats" Light pecked L's lips, "Since we're out shall we swing by yours to check on Benji?"

L agreed since it wasn't like either of them were paying much attention to their jobs and seeing Benji always put a smile on his face. His little champ had settled in very well and was all but Lord of the Manor in his new home. 

They arrived at L's apartment to a very excited Benji waiting for them. The little thing was wagging his tail that much his entire behind was wiggling. 

"There's my boy" L cooed and scooped the small dog up into his arms, peppering his dark nose with kisses, "How've you been?"

Light smiled and went to make a coffee, plans and ideas swirling in his mind as L fussed over his dog.

_ 'I will need Dad's assistance in uncovering Nate's true involvement in this case and the best way to broach the subject would be over dinner…Best time as any to ask L' _

"L?" He called from the kitchen, keeping his voice casual. 

"Yeah?"

"My mother has invited us over for dinner Sunday night…"

"Why?" L said at once, uneasy at the request. He walked into the kitchen and stared at light, his anxiety spiking. Benji noticed and licked his face to comfort him. 

"Because I might have waxed poetical about how much I love you when she rang me the other day" Light lied easily, figuring it was for the greater good, "She wants to meet the man I'm so smitten with"

L paled, his mind white washing Light's words and focusing on his biggest fear instead. "To judge me?" He whispered. 

" _ No _ , L, to  _ meet _ you, that's all" Light hastily explained, "How could she see anything she wouldn't like in you anyway?"

L raised an eyebrow. "There's plenty of things not to like about me, Light. I… fuck, I've never had to meet anyone's parents before. What if I fuck up?" L sat down and clutched Benji to him, burying his face in soft black fur. 

"Oh, Darling, all she wants is to meet the man I love. That's all there is to it. You won't fuck up, Baby"

L sighed. "Okay then. I guess. I work with your dad so I'm not going in blind. If it's important to you, I will do it"

Light smiled brightly. "Thank you, Love, I'll text her back and say we will be there for half six?"

L nodded, unable to fight down a rising sense of panic. He was going to meet Light's  _ mother.  _ What if she didn't think he was good enough? What if-

Benji whimpered and squirmed in L's arms, sensing his new masters distress. He lapped at L's face and pressed close to give his master all the comfort he could. 

"L?" Light said softly, hating himself for putting L in a position he didn't feel comfortable in. 

"I'm fine" L wiped away his tears in Benji's fur.  _ 'First Nate and now this!'  _ "I'm sorry. I'm just feeling on edge today" he laughed weakly, "I know how important your family is to you, Light, so I will do my best to overcome my insecurities and meet them"

Light brought L his coffee and kissed his cheek. "Baby, if you don't feel up to it it's okay, I can just say we are busy"

L shook his head stubbornly. "I  _ want _ to do normal things like this, Light, it's just daunting to me. Promise me you will stay by my side throughout the dinner"

"I promise," Light said at once, meaning it. It ruined his plans of getting his father alone to discuss Nate but the alternative was hurting L. That was unthinkable.  _ 'Maybe I will draw him aside with L anyway. See what I can find out. L will know what I'm doing' _

Whatever happened, Nate River was on Kira's hitlist and Light was determined to take him out as soon as possible. L still had so many people he had to kill, so much to learn and explore. 

There was no way Nate River was getting in the way of that. 

****************

The next day, L awoke to four large packages waiting for him by the side of his bed. He smiled at the bouquet of roses left on top of the boxes and inhaled their fresh scent. Light bought him a bouquet of roses every week without fail and it was one of the things L loved most about him. 

He heard a soft humming coming from the kitchen and lay back to soak up the easy domesticity of having Light stay over. He'd given him his spare key and Light had given him one in return. Maybe they would even move in together soon? 

L pulled Benji into his arms for a cuddle and smiled into his fur. He'd love to live with Light in his beautiful house. His condo felt too big and cold when Light wasn't in it. It wasn't his haven anymore, that place had become Light's arms. 

L flushed as he thought back to last night. Light had rimmed him again and had even fingered him a little bit. L had panicked for a moment but Light had cupped his face and kissed the panic away. 

After a spectacular orgasam only Light seemed able to give, L returned the favour and went down on Light. 

_ 'Jesus, L, fuck! You are too good at this!!' _

L smiled smugly. He might not be the most skilled lover in the world and yes, he had his fair share of issues, but his head game was strong. He was definitely keeping Light satisfied! 

"L? You awake?"

L pushed aside the pleasant memories and smiled as his lover brought him breakfast in bed. Pancakes loaded with strawberries and maple syrup and fresh coffee.  _ 'I love you so much!' _ L thought, praying Light's sweet nurturing would never stop. 

"You slept so well last night" Light cooed, "The circles under your eyes are nearly gone"

"I always sleep better with you next to me" L smiled shyly, "Thanks for breakfast, Light"

As they ate, L stared at the corpse crumpled on the floor. Light had wanted to kill a shop assistant he found particularly rude and had done so last night. Mindful of where he was, Light had been careful to poison the man instead of stabbing him to minimize mess. They'd watched him die before making love. 

They'd had to really ensure the man was bound and gagged securely because L's condo wasn't as soundproofed as Light's home. Nonetheless, it was thrilling for L to watch Light kill within his home and even more thrilling to know the corpse would be used to piss Nate River off. 

Benji seemed utterly unphased by it all and had been more interested in when L was going to fill his food bowl. 

"So" Light purred once they'd finished eating, "Are you going to open your gifts?"

L reached for the first box, feeling both excited and a bit nervous. He'd never even considered using sex toys before but Light's naughty smile informed him he'd certainly had exprience with them.  _ 'At least one of us knows what we're doing' _ L thought as he opened the first box. "Huh?"

Light's smirk intensified as L frowned at the odd shaped black gadget on the packaging. "It's a toy specifically designed to stimulate your prostate" he explained, "It's got rave reviews so I thought you might want to try it"

"Ohhh…" suddenly the odd shape made sense. He hadn't picked out this one but he was definitely intrigued by it. 

The next package contained a set of various sized vibrating anal plugs which Light explained would help him get used to being stretched out and, hopefully, prepare him for full sex. 

"Light" L blurted out in panic, "I have scarring…"

"I know, Love" Light soothed, "It doesn't matter to me. All of these toys are safe to use and your scars have healed well"

L flushed, wishing he hadn't said anything. Of  _ course _ Light knew about them! He'd had his fingers and tongue inside him just yesterday. "I wish they weren't there. I wish you could be my first" L murmured sadly. 

"I  _ will _ be your first, L, I will be the first who actually  _ loves _ you, and I will be your last too" Light's eyes gleamed with determination, "Don't dwell on that bastard, Babe, this is about us"

That sweet promise gave L the strength and reassurance to open the other two packages. One contained a ribbed vibrator that was a little smaller than Light himself while the other contained a synthetic, life like large penis with a suction cup base. L's face was beetroot red as he felt a tingle of excitement run through him. He  _ definitely  _ wanted to try the life-like one. Hell, he wanted to try all of them! 

Light knew they had a busy day ahead, what with sending Nate his message and all, but that didn't mean they had no time to play with their new toys, did it? 

"Do you want to try one?" Light asked, hoping L would say yes. L didn't  _ say _ yes, but he did nod his head, eyes averted shyly. 

"Alright, maybe we should start with the smallest one and see how we get on?" Light picked up the vibrating plug set. It was a good place to start and wouldn't intimidate L as much as going straight for the huge plastic dong that was for sure! 

Light kissed L slowly and deeply to help get him in the mood and soon L was squirming beneath him, their erections brushing together as Light ground against him. Their sleepwear was pulled off and Light grabbed a bottle of lube from the nightstand. 

Benji stared at the two in confusion and hopped off the bed. There was too much jostling about for his tastes. He took himself off to another room, stopping as he passed the corpse on the floor to sniff at it curiously. 

"Light!" L yelped as he felt a lubed finger press slowly inside him. He squirmed and parted his legs, a red haze of lust falling over him. 

"Feel good?" Light whispered as he tenderly massaged L's inner walls. 

L panted as he nodded his head. He was getting used to this and it felt so  _ good _ to have Light pressing inside him, even if it only was with a finger. 

"Ready for another?"

L rasped out a 'yes' and Light carefully pushed in another finger and began to stretch the tight muscles. L was like a hot vice around his fingers and Light had to remind himself to be patient. He  _ would _ sink inside that tight heat but only when L was ready. 

Still, it was incredibly difficult to be patient when L was writhing and moaning out his name. 

Once Light had deemed L suitably prepared, he slicked up the smallest plug and rested it against L's hole. He flicked his eyes up to L's to see if he was ready. L gave a jerky nod of his head and Light eased the toy inside. 

L jolted at the sensation of cool, smooth metal pushing into him and he clutched at the bed. It didn't feel bad, as such, just strange and he took a few deep breaths to get used to the sensation. 

Light was praising him and that certainly helped him to relax. After a few deep breaths L moaned and relaxed against the bed. The plug was fully inside him. 

Light waited until L had relaxed before gently moving the plug in and out. L responded beautifully, tossing his head against the pillow and moaning out his name. Light was transfixed by the sight of L's hole stretched around the plug and had to once again bite down on his own arousal. 

"Oh fuck, Light!" L whined as the toy pressed right against his prostate. Pleasure smashed into him and he clawed at the bed, overwhelmed at the intensity of it. Light had flicked the vibration on but had kept it on the lowest setting. L wriggled his hips to get the toy pressing where he wanted and, delighted, Light upped the vibration and pressed it deep inside. 

L spasmed and came almost instantly, his fingers curled into the sheets as he shuddered through the sudden, intense orgasam. 

_ 'Well, the toys are certainly a success!' _ Light thought smugly as he fucked L through his release. 

"Oh god" L gasped as he finally came down from his high. "I'm so sorry, I came so fast!" L cringed, mortified he hadn't even lasted a full five minutes. 

"You enjoyed it, didn't you? That is all that matters" Light leaned over him and  _ licked _ up the splatters of come painted across L's belly. L moaned weakly at the sight. Light Yagami was  _ sex personified.  _

"Light" L sighed at the feeling of that tongue dancing across his skin, eyes closing as Light lapped up every single drop of his release. 

"I'm addicted to you" Light whispered huskily against L's quivering belly muscles, "Please tell me there isn't a cure"

L had to laugh at that and pulled Light up by his biceps to kiss him. He shuddered at the taste of his come on Light's tongue and drifted a hand down to squeeze gently at Light's throbbing erection. 

Light moaned into the kiss, rocking his hips in time to L's gentle movements. 

"Light" L whispered against his lover's lips, "I want to suck you…"

Light was hardly going to say no to  _ that _ was he? He closed his eyes as L made his way down his body and hissed in pleasure as the now familiar warm, wet heaven that was L's mouth drew him inside. 

The corpse would have until later. 

_ Much _ later… 

************************

"Nate?"

Nate turned to the Chief of Police with a ready smile. "Yes, Sir?"

"Another Kira victim" Souichiro handed Nate a dossier with a grimace, "And it's *ahem* personal…"

Nate's smile turned into a bemused frown as he accepted the dossier and opened it. 

A man lay dead, peaceful and almost reposed looking as he rested on a bed of grass. In his hands he clutched two cut glass chess pieces: A king and a Queen. On the man's naked torso laid a third peace. 

A pawn. 

_ 'Try and catch me if you can, Nate River, but pawn's can't outmaneuver Kings or Queens!' _

Nate's eyes narrowed. How did Kira know he was investigating him? He'd only been in Japan a month. 

_ 'This confirms it then. Kira is a Police Officer. He is someone on this force and I will weed him out' _

An image of Light Yagami flashed before his mind. He was perfect. Good looks, an unblemished record, intelligent and the Chief's own son to boot. 

_ 'But he's arrogant too. And then there is L Lawliet, his partner in  _ **_both_ ** _ senses of the word. He's already shown he is predisposed to physically attacking someone… Beyond is searching for L and I've already noticed how protective Light is of him. I wonder… ' _

Nate promised the Chief he would leave for the crime scene as soon as possible before pulling out his phone and sending a message:

_ ''Hi, Beyond, it's Nate. How are you? It's a small world, guess who I'm working with? L!" _

"Pawns are capable of far more than you think, Kira. If my suspicions of Light Yagami are correct, Beyond Birthday will be killed very shortly after he arrives in Japan and then I will have the proof I need to arrest Yagami"

Smiling at his devious plan, Nate pocketed his phone and picked up his car keys. 

Kira's reign of terror was about to come to an end. A pawn could and  _ would _ beat a King… 


	11. Brewing Storms

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> L meets Light's family but both he and Light are blissfully unaware of the B bomb about to be dropped on their heads. Nate pisses Light off and Light plots to kill both Nate and Beyond Birthday...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> More Benji next chapter. People are literally living for Benji and he hasn't played a huge part in this chapter (sorry!)

Blissfully unaware of the storm brewing above their heads, L and Light were sitting at the Yagami's table for dinner. Sachiko fawned over L and made sure to dish up an extra hearty serving of apple crumble and custard, much to L's delight. 

"Thank you, this is  _ so _ good" L moaned appreciatively as he popped a spoonful in his mouth, "Can I pay you to make this for me every week?"

Sachiko giggled like a schoolgirl and blushed prettily. "I would make it for you for free, Dear! In fact, I will do so every week. You're a little skinny, Pet, not that there's anything wrong with that but you are my Light's man so I want to make sure I look after you"

L blushed, utterly in awe at Sachiko's easy acceptance of him. When he and Light had first arrived a little under two hours ago, he'd been a bag of nerves. But Sachiko had been swift to put him at ease and had been nothing but kind throughout his visit. She really wasn't judging him as he'd feared, she was simply thrilled to meet the man her son profused to be in love with. Light's sweet reassurance helped, as did the dessert wine Sachiko was readily plying him with. L wasn't one for getting drunk often but he had to admit he was feeling pretty relaxed as the evening wore on. 

Light smiled and curled an arm around L's waist, squeezing gently. The evening had gone wonderfully. L was starting to relax (a product of his mother's charm, the freely flowing wine and the  _ heaps _ of desert on offer) and even his father had partaken of a few glasses of whiskey. That was perfect for loosening Souichiro's tongue and sure to aid Light's plans to find out more about Nate River.

"Oh, Light, I wanted to show you the new fishing rod I bought" Souichiro piped up as he remembered he still hadn't shown Light his purchase from two months ago. They really needed to find the time to go fishing again! 

Light glanced at L, remembering his promise not to leave L's side but L simply smiled at him in reassurance. Sachiko topped up L's wine glass with a completely non-discrete wink at her son. 

"Go see that rod, Dear, your father has been meaning to show it to you for weeks. I will look after your sweet L" 

Light smiled and pecked L's cheek, delighted with how the evening had panned out. He'd sipped his drinks slowly and was by far more sober than anyone else, something he planned on using to his advantage. He had work to do and he wouldn't rest until he had Nate River's head. 

Literally. 

"Alright. I'll be back soon, Love" Light curled a lock of dark hair around his fingers, "Feel free to eat my dessert too"

"I was planning on it," L responded cheekily, earning himself a broad smile from the Yagami matriarch. 

Light left L and his mother talking about Benji (L's favourite topic of conversation) and followed his father to the basement. 

Light complimented his father's purchase whilst secretly waiting for an opening to launch his own investigation. He got it when Souichiro poured them both a glass of whiskey and they sat down on the small leather couch. 

"Dad, I've been meaning to ask you. What's the deal with this River guy?" Light asked casually, giving his father an easy smile, "He seems a genuine sort, don't get me wrong, but he is also  _ abrupt _ and is rubbing people up the wrong way. He essentially said to L and I he was investing those on the Police Force"

Souichiro sighed. "He  _ is _ , Light. He's convinced Kira is a police officer"

_ 'So there it is. He's onto me. Kudos to you, Nate River, you've come further than most, but you won't beat me' _

"And what do  _ you _ think, Dad?" Light asked, projecting earnestness in his voice. 

"I…" Souichiro heaved another sigh and drained his glass. Light was quick to pour him another. "I think he might be right, Son, it makes sense. All this time Kira has been one step ahead of us and  _ teasing _ us, so why wouldn't he be on the inside?"

Light nodded, his mind whirring with plans. "Mm. L and I thought the same. Especially after Matsuda-San's death"

"Why didn't you share this with me? You know how much I value your insight" Souichiro demanded hotly. 

_ 'Shit. I've rattled him. Need to smooth things over' _

"Because L and I have… we've been having an issue, Dad, and it's taken up a lot of time and energy for us to work through. I'm assuming you know what I'm talking about?" Light looked his father dead in the eye, determined to find out if he knew about L's past with one Beyond Birthday. 

It appeared not. Souichiro's face crumpled with confusion. "What difficulty?"

"L's family history. It's very complicated. Nate knows so I assumed you did" Light was quick to excuse having obtained the answer he was seeking. Nate River had not told his father what he knew about L's past with Beyond. Yet. But had he said  _ anything _ of value at all? And if so, how could Light use it against him… 

"I'm sorry, Light, but what has this got to do with Nate?" Souichiro frowned, not understanding where his son was going with his questions. If he hadn't been quite so intoxicated he might think Light was interrogating him! 

"He was on L's team in Wiltshire. I was concerned he might bring up bad memories for L but apparently my concern was misplaced" Light smiled innocently, "I admire him a lot, you know, maybe he will finally be the one to take down Kira"

"Maybe. I hope so. Finally this can be put behind us" Souichiro looked wistful and Light schooled his features to remain blank, even though on the inside he was gloating. 

"He isn't well liked" Souichiro admitted as they walked back up the stairs to join their other halves, "Some officers barely speak to him"

_ 'Good to know. He's making enemies. I can use that' _ Light thought, a devious smile on his face. His father couldn't see it of course, they were hidden in the gloom. 

"I'm sure it's just because he's new, Dad, he seems an earnest guy and he wants to catch Kira as much as any of us. Maybe more, even. I intend on helping him in any way I can"

"I know, Light, you're a good man. And so is L. I'm happy for you both"

Light grinned. "Thanks, Dad, that means a lot…"

**********************

The next day, Light faced off with Near feeling far more confident than he had previously (and in truth, he'd felt pretty confident even then!) 

He gave Near a charming smile as Near  _ knocked _ and entered their office. L, too, was ready for him and gave Near a small dip of his head in greeting. It was easier to deal with the irritating man now they knew (or thought) they held all the cards. 

"Morning, River-San" Light greeted politely, "Anything we can do for you?"

Near's eyes narrowed. Where was this congeniality coming from all of a sudden? What had they discovered? Because surely that was the reason Light had that smug smirk on his face. The man  _ knew _ something he shouldn't.

_ 'I bet he's spoken to his father. Having a father whose Chief of Police would be extremely useful for a killer of Kira's caliber. There's a reason he's never slipped up and that reason is because he is a Police officer who knows the system. You are Kira, Light Yagami, and I will prove it!' _

"I'd like you to fill out these mandatory psych evaluation tests. Everyone is doing them so there's nothing to worry about"

L shrugged and accepted the papers. "Alright then" he murmured, deciding he'd throw the test anyway. He'd done enough of them to read between the lines and lie easily enough. 

"It should be something you're used to, right, L-San? What with your history of therapy…" Near asked, a gleam crossing his eyes. He'd poke them until he got what he wanted. Beyond was preparing to leave for Japan, so he had time to get them riled up and ready before L's ex arrived. 

L bristled but said nothing. His glare was enough. Light imagined sawing Nate's head off slowly with a blunt knife. Maybe he'd cut just a few centimeters at a time, draw it out and watch the panic and pain in the man's eyes… 

Light stood up and laid a hand on L's shoulder, giving Near a disapproving look. He wouldn't get away with hurting his L. No one in the world could get away with  _ that _ . 

"You shouldn't just go around saying things like that, River-San, it's thoughtless and offensive. In fact, I've changed my mind. I won't be completing the forms and neither will L" Light passed them back, challenge flashing in his eyes, "I will also be having a word about your conduct with the chief. Whilst I wish you every success in your hunt for Kira, treating the officers here with disdain and suspicion is  _ not _ the way to go about it, and neither is talking about an officer's  _ personal _ history or making insinuations about their mental health"

Near seethed as Light swept past him. He hadn't expected Light to use his father so blatantly and he certainly didn't expect his chief suspect to refuse to do the test. It should make him look suspicious, it  _ did _ , but Light had manipulated the situation to make himself and L seem the victims. 

_ 'So that is how you operate, Kira. Smart. But you won't outwit me, even if your father is the chief!' _

L gave Near a small, smug smile, before following Light out of the office. 

Near watched them go before taking out his phone. Beyond had text to inform him he was getting the nine am flight tomorrow morning. Near smiled in satisfaction.  _ 'Let's see how confident you pair are when Beyond Birthday shows up…' _

Light moved swiftly. Within the hour the entire precinct had refused to complete the test in solidarity with himself and L. 

"It's  _ vile _ !" Naomi hissed, glaring at 'the white haired creep' as he passed on his way to the printer, "How  _ dare _ he act this way!"

Light gave her a smal, sad smile, "It sure is, Missora-San, I understand why he believes Kira to be a cop but he can't go around treating us all as suspects either. And what he said to L was truly  _ derogatory… _ "

By lunchtime, Nate was being given the  _ literal _ cold shoulder by everyone and L and Light delighted in his barely concealed irritation as he was stared at and ignored. Light had spoken to his father (privately, of course) and now Nate was being taken into the office for a verbal dressing down and a warning after  _ several _ complaints were made about him. Light's popularity ensured Nate was now public enemy number 1, which was exactly what Light and L wanted. It would make killing him all the sweeter and he'd hardly be missed either, Light had made sure of that. 

_ 'It really is too easy!' _ Light settled back in his chair and crossed his arms behind his head, thinking about who L was going to choose to kill next as Nate River searched fruitlessly for Kira. Of course, they wouldn't discuss it in the Precinct, neither trusted Nate enough to not have planted bugs in their office. They checked for them daily but so far had found nothing. They knew it was only a matter of time before he tried it, but they were prepared for it and had even concocted a series of meaningful code words to use in such a situation. 

His phone dinged and Light smiled as he read another message from his mother asking when L would next be around for dinner. She was nearly as smitten with L as he was! 

Light was toying with the idea of doing some actual paperwork when L, pale-faced and shaken, burst into the office. 

At once, Light was alarmed and jumped to his feet. L had only nipped out to get them a coffee! What had happened? If someone had said something to upset him they were  _ finished- _

"I've had a text" L blurted out, his silvery eyes wide with panic, "It's from  _ him _ Light, I  _ know _ it is!"

"Calm down, Baby, and let me see" Light soothed, enfolding L in his arms whilst taking the phone from L's shaking hand. 

The text was from an unknown number, an instant red flag considering how seldom L actually gave out his number in the first place:

_ Japan really is lovely this time of year, even lovelier with YOU in it.  _

_ Catch up soon, Lawliet.  _

_ X _

"Fuck" Light cursed, immediately fighting down the urge to trace the number and stab Beyond Birthday in his fucking face. He knew a trap when he saw one and suddenly Nate River's arrogance and nerve made perfect sense. He  _ wasn't _ just a pawn. He had been biding his time to execute this move and one wrong course of action could have left himself and L at his mercy. The man was on L's old unit. He knew L's history. Beyond contacting L now wasn't a coincidence, Light was certain of it. It was a deliberate ploy to provoke him to kill Beyond and oust himself as Kira. Nate was using L's history and fear of Beyond to draw him out! It was a smart move, Light had to give him that. 

_ 'He knows L is my only weakness and is trying to exploit it. The fucking  _ **_nerve_ ** _ of this bastard!' _

Light would _ never _ give the bastard the satisfaction but not acting also meant L would be in danger. Beyond would no doubt be in Japan soon and that meant they needed to think fast.  _ 'L will live with me and I will rig the house to protect him. I won't leave his side and I will do what I can to make Beyond's life a living nightmare until I can kill the bastard. I have so much I need to plan! But I need to calm him down first. He's emotional and could end up revealing something he doesn't mean to in this state. Nate will be waiting to see how that text has affected him' _ L was shaking in his arms and looked about ready to have a full blown panic attack. 

"L, listen to me" Light shook him and held L's face in his hands. L gulped for air, his watery eyes fixed on Light's face as he struggled against the rising tide of panic. " _ Listen _ to me, Love" Light repeated more urgently, finally gaining L's attention. "I want you to move in with me immediately. Wherever you go, I will be with you and I promise you I will protect you from him"

L opened his mouth to speak but Light shook his head. It wasn't  _ safe _ to talk so freely in their office now, "We'll talk at home. Come on, Babe, let's get you home"

L quivered at the word home. He knew Light was only asking him to move in to protect him but could it turn into something permanent? Was that the silver lining in this pile of shit? 

"I need to get Benji," he whispered as Light grabbed their coats and practically frogmarched L to the door. 

"Yes, we'll get him soon" Light murmured, his attention fixed on Nate. Nate lifted his head and  _ smiled _ at them from across the room. L clutched at his hand, looking heartbreakingly lost and broken. It was a look Light  _ loathed _ to see on his love who had come so very far since they'd first met. It was a look Light was determined to never see on L's face again. 

_ 'Oh it is fucking  _ **_on_ ** _ ' _ Light grit his teeth, every instinct in him screaming at him for blood. But he fought it down, remembering he was more than just a killer. He was  _ Kira _ and Kira did  _ not _ make mistakes based on emotions or people pushing his buttons. Kira executed each kill, each clean up, with calculated percussion. 

And this time would be no different. Light whispered for L to go wait by the front desk. L faltered but, to his credit, wiped his eyes and walked out of the office with his head held high. He trusted Light to think of an excuse so they could leave. He trusted Light with everything. 

"Is he okay?" Naomi asked softly, looking after L with concern. 

"No. Family issues" Light explained bluntly, knowing Nate would overhear him and remembering he'd already used the excuse to his father so it would stick. "I'm taking him home to sort things out so please only contact us if it's urgent, Misora-San, and please use your discretion"

"O-of course" Naomi swallowed, hoping she hadn't made things worse by asking. Light gave her a small smile before heading towards the front desk to meet L. Nate seemed surprised. Perhaps he'd thought the first thing Light would do was request protection for L or a restraining order to be established? 

_ 'Well, that's where you are wrong. If I did that it would become a recent link to Beyond Birthday and he is soon to be dead. As far as anyone in this office is concerned Beyond Birthday is still in England and neither myself or L knew he was in Japan. I can't see you admitting to breaking confidentiality and inviting him here. You're playing a dangerous game, Nate, and you are going to lose it' _

"Is L okay, Yagami-San? He looked rather upset just now. I hope something bad hasn't happened?" Nate called over, all cold eyes and contrived concern. 

Light stopped, turned to look over his shoulder and smiled back thinly, feeling hatred course through his veins. "He's fine. He's got  _ me _ to look out for him. Thanks for the concern though, River-San, I'll be sure to mention it to him"

Light turned his back on the irritating man and consoled himself with the knowledge he'd soon be feeding the worms… 

***********************

That night, L clung to him as Light sat up in bed, that clever mind of his working overtime. Light wanted to soothe L, but he had to finish brainstorming first. The rain lashed down against the window and the silence dragged on as they lay cuddled together in the dark. 

Benji was curled up between them, his dark eyes fixed worriedly on L. L stared at the wall with unseeing eyes and occasionally traced patterns onto Light's chest to remind himself that he was safe, that Light was with him. He was  _ home _ now and Light wasn't going anywhere. Nate's plan would fail. It _ had _ to fail. 

"L" Light gently cupped L's hand in his and stopped the idle, nervous movements his decision made. "I wanted to ask you to move in with me before this happened, you know. I want to share my life with you and I swear I won't let  _ anyone _ come between us. I know you are worried and scared but I won't let him hurt you again. I'm going to kill Nate first and then together we are going to kill Beyond. I've got a plan, L, and we are going triumph"

L perked up at that, a small, tired, smile lighting up his face. "What's the plan?"

A dark smile curled Light's lips. He pulled L tightly against him and began to explain how Kira and his L would obliterate Nate River and Beyond Birthday… 


	12. Bad memories and lurking shadows

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> L is left shaken as he remembers his relationship with Beyond, but refuses to let it ruin his progress. Light organizes a sweet surprise for L, but they are being watched...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And here he is, the devilish Mr B 😈

Benji was officially L's emotional therapy dog. His therapist had been instrumental in speeding up the application process and L felt more confident now that he could take Benji anywhere he wanted with him. That included work and the entire precinct had fallen head over heels for the charming pup in his yellow working dog vest. 

Someone had even printed Benji an official badge naming him  _ Officer _ Benji and the dog was quite content lounging in L's office eating the numerous treats his work colleagues dropped by with on a regular basis. It had irritated L at first but seeing Benji respond so happily to the others made him hold his tongue. Benji deserved to be spoiled and obviously, unlike him, he was a people person… well,  _ dog _ . 

Light had been relieved that L had his loyal pup with him since it helped reassure L, something that was needed more than ever after receiving that threatening text message the previous week. Light had been called away for a case and at first he had tried to refuse, but, given as the case involved close contact with Nate River, he'd decided to go. Afterall, his plan dependend on getting close to him. However, before he left he arranged several leathal boobytraps in their home, installed a gps tracker on L's phone and promised to check in on L regularly. He would only be gone for a day at most, but with Beyond lurking in the shadows, that was a day too long as far as Light was concerned. 

So, he'd pulled some strings and had a private word with Naomi. He knew the woman was fiercely protective (not to mention a complete badass with a gun  _ and _ her legs) and that despite L's lack of tolerance with most people, L did actually get on with her quite well. Spinning her a line about L being upset about a family disagreement, Light had heavily hinted about wanting L to go to a local art exhibit that evening to take his mind off it and of himself being disappointed he couldn't take him. Naturally Naomi had volunteered to accompany L, being a keen art fanatic herself. 

And so, Naomi found herself knocking on L's office door, dog treat in hand, to ask L if he wanted to go to the art exhibit with her. She wasn't sure he would even accept, L Lawliet had gone to approximately 0 social functions or out of work outings with colleagues since he'd started at the Met. Still, she considered L and Light friends of sort and really did want to see the exhibit with him.

"Come in" L all but sighed. Honestly his dog was going to be the size of a house at this rate! He'd only been taking Benji into work for five days and the amount of treats the spoiled pup had had was getting ridiculous. 

He looked at the dog, who was sat up with his tail wagging expectantly in anticipation of yet another treat.  _ 'You're far more popular than I'll ever be, Ben'  _ L thought in amusement.  _ 'Still, Light did say it was important to make a bit of an effort with my work colleagues to get them on side. Especially with what we have planned… ' _

With that thought in mind, L painted a small smile on his face and masked his irritation. Right. He could make an effort. He could do people. Light had taught him a few tricks to make social interaction more bearable.  _ "Keep people talking about themselves, look at their ears if you don't want to make direct eye contact (it looks the same) and smile a bit more, Baby, even if you don't mean it. Think of your face as a mask… " _

"Oh, hi, Naomi" L found himself feeling pleased it was her. He didn't mind her so much. For a second there he thought it had been  _ Misa _ the vapid blonde secretary whose head housed one solitary brain cell. He didn't even bother playing nice with her and had told her in no uncertain terms to stay the hell away from his office on  _ numerous _ occasions. Unfortunately, she didn't seem capable of taking the hint and assumed L was joking around. 

He wasn't. 

"Hi, L, hi Officer Benji!" Naomi cooed, giving Benji a pat to the head and the dog biscuit. "Settling in ok, Sweetie?"

L snorted. "He's the darling of the office. He loves it here"

Naomi grinned. "Well, it's nice to see a cute face and wagging tail around the place. Especially now the Kira trail has gone cold.  _ Again _ "

L's smile grew. Yes, it had gone cold, and there was a very important reason for that too. "Indeed. How can I help, Naomi?" He asked pleasantly. He hadn't really been busy, in fact, he'd been texting Light to reassure him that he was fine and that, no, there was no sign of Beyond. 

_ Yet _ , anyway. 

If L was honest, Light's constant check-ins with him were just as reassuring as having Benji around. He was living in a permanent state of anxiety and was constantly looking over his shoulder. The feeling was getting worse as the days passed. He  _ knew _ Beyond was out there, he knew Beyond was watching and waiting for the perfect time to strike… 

But he  _ trusted _ Light and his plan. For that reason alone, L was able to keep his head above water and not succumb to panic. Light had promised they would kill Beyond and Nate, and L believed him. Light loved him. That was enough to keep him going. 

"I was wondering if you'd like to go to the exhibit with me tonight," Naomi asked. 

L blinked in surprise. "Me?" He asked, pointing at himself and then immediately recognizing how stupid that action actually was. 

Naomi snorted in amusement. L's awkwardness was actually kind of adorable. "No, Benji, you dolt. Of course you." Naomi snickered, "Light happened to mention wanting to go with you but he's working a case with that white haired fuck so… why don't we go together?"

L bit his lip, a memory swimming to the surface of his mind. The last time he'd considered going out with a work colleague hadn't turned out so well… 

_ 'But if Light mentioned it to her it must mean it's okay, and that he must want me to go. And I do want to see it, I assumed because Light wasn't here I wouldnt be able to go alone…' _

"Okay" L found himself nodding, "I'll meet you at the desk at five?"

Naomi smiled, pleased (and a little shocked) L had accepted the invitation. "Great, I'll see you then! Later!"

L forced a smile and watched her leave. Once she'd gone he turned his attention to the stack of coffee creamers on his desk. The memory was bubbling up within him and he bit at his lip. He didn't  _ want _ to think about it, but it was already happening… 

_ "L! Get downstairs now!" _

_ L put down his book, his stomach plummeting as fear and anxiety smashed through him. What had he done now? He'd stayed at home like Beyond had asked, he'd cleaned the place from top to bottom…  _

_ "L!" _

_ L scrambled off the bed and went downstairs, his heart pounding against his ribcage. Beyond had been out drinking, he could smell the alcohol on his breath from half the room away. L just knew he was in serious trouble and his fear made his legs shaky, making it hard to walk over to Beyond who was waiting for him in the lounge.  _

_ "Yes, Beyond?" L asked softly, not daring to look into those furious violet eyes.  _

_ "I've just found out you said you were going to that charity gala tomorrow. You were going to go without asking my  _ **_permission_ ** _!" Beyond snapped out, "What were you planning, huh? Fucking someone else, I bet!" _

_ L swallowed thickly, his heart rate tripping at the accusation. "I… I said I was thinking about going. I wasn't planning anything and I was going to ask you-" _

_ "No. You wanted to go because that cunt Jason asked you. I've seen the way he looks at you, L, he wants you, and whore that you are, you'd let him have you too!" Beyond snarled. L backed off automatically, his eyes wide with fear as Beyond scowled at him.  _

_ L struggled to understand where the accusation was coming from. Jason was his friend and he was  _ **_straight_ ** _ too. Furthermore, he'd recently gotten engaged to his long term girlfriend! "Beyond, please, listen-" _

_ "No" Beyond launched himself from the sofa and slammed L into the wall by his shoulders and pinned him there, " _ **_You_ ** _ listen, you little slut. You belong to  _ **_me_ ** _ , you do what  _ **_I_ ** _ tell you to do. You don't just go around making plans without me, do you understand me?" _

_ L flinched with each shout and trembled in Beyond's grasp. "I'm sorry, I'm sorry, B, I won't do it again" he whimpered, terrified Beyond was going to strangle him again. He was disappointed in himself. He'd angered Beyond again! No wonder Beyond was always threatening to leave him…  _

_ Beyond smiled nastily at the fear reflected in those tearful silver eyes. "Why do I put up with you, L?" he asked softly, knowing the question would cut L to the quick and keep him in line.  _

_ The tears trailed down L's face as he ducked his head in shame. "I don't know. I'm so sorry, Beyond. Please don't leave me" he begged quietly. Deep down he knew what Beyond was doing was wrong, that it wasn't love, but he needed someone and Beyond was all he had.  _

_ Beyond smiled, pleased at the sight of a tearful L. L always looked his best when he was afraid and vulnerable, which was one of the reasons he found fault in virtually anything he did. It bound L tightly to him and L  _ **_needed_ ** _ that. L needed to be kept in line.  _

_ "It's a good thing I love you" Beyond sighed, "Do you know how lucky you are that I do, L?" _

_ L hastily nodded his head. "I'm-" _

_ "Don't apologize again" Beyond relaxed his hold on L and gathered him in his arms. L all but melted into the embrace, but he continued to shake, his body anticipating a fist or a slap to replace the gentle embrace at a moment's notice. Beyond smiled and tightened his arms around him. "Hush now, It's alright. I want you to stop speaking to Jason, L, you will do that for me, won't you? I will trust you more then" _

_ Miserably, L nodded his head. Jason was a good friend of his but if the choice was between losing him or Beyond then he knew who he'd chose. He couldn't lose Beyond. Beyond  _ **_loved_ ** _ him…  _

_ "Good boy" Beyond cooed, carding his fingers through L's hair. "Now, why don't you apologize properly?" He purred, pressing his erection into L's belly meaningfully.  _

_ L was on his knees in a heartbeat and, as he pulled at Beyond's zipper to take his cock in his mouth, the only thing on his mind was that he  _ **_had_ ** _ to please Beyond.  _

_ No matter what…  _

L shook his head and rubbed at his eyes. There was a reason he tried not to think about his 'relationship' with Beyond too often. Feeling shaken by the memory, L reached for his phone and dialed Light. Maybe Light  _ wasn't  _ okay with him going out after all. Maybe it was a test. Maybe-

"Baby" Light cooed in greeting, "I was just about to call"

"Light" L whispered, still reeling. 

"What's wrong? Do I need to come back? L, tell me, Darling" Light asked at once, picking up on L's shaky tone of voice. 

L smiled at Light's concern.  _ 'How could I have ever thought it was love with Beyond? Light has taught me what real love is like. I can hear it in his voice' _

"L? You're worrying me" Light's voice deepened, "Tell me what's going on.  **Now** " he commanded. 

"I'm sorry" L rasped, wiping at his eyes again. Benji whined and jumped into his arms. L clutched at him, feeling calmer as he buried his face into the soft, clean fur. "I just… I just thought about something that upset me. Bad memories. I'm sorry. I'm fine, really"

"Ah" Light sounded relieved, but L could understand why. He'd probably been worried Beyond had shown up. 

"What memory, Love?" Light asked softly, "You're clearly not fine. Talk to me, Baby"

"I was thinking of Beyond's reaction when I wanted to go out with a work friend before. It's why I called. Am I allowed to go to the art exhibit with Naomi? Do you mind? I don't have to if-"

Light sighed and L felt his heart skip a beat. Had he angered Light? 

" _ Love _ " Light sounded sad, and somehow that was worse, "I don't  _ own _ you. You don't have to ask permission to go out. Of  _ course _ I think you should go, that's why I mentioned it to her. Stay armed and stay with her, obviously, but enjoy yourself, Darling, never think you can't do something because I wouldn't allow it"

L smiled through his tears. Of course Light would be okay with it. He was the one with the problem, not Light. "I'm sorry-"

"Don't be, my love. I know this is because of what that prick did to you but I will say it as many times as I need to: I love you and I am not like him. What he gave you wasn't love, always remember that. I was going to call you anyway. I have news of our friend and I'm coming back tonight. It will be late but I will definitely be home by midnight, so we can talk then, okay?"

L perked up at the news. He hadn't told Light but he had been feeling pretty anxious about being home alone, even with Benji and the lethal booby traps Light had set up. 

"You will?" L breathed, already imagining being wrapped up in Light's arms and shivering in delight. 

"Yes. I can't stay here overnight, L, I need to be with you, now more than ever. You're all I can think about" Light admitted, "This case was worth it, though. We've gained ground concerning that other bastard"

"Light, I love you" L closed his eyes, his racing heart calming. Things always seemed better when he spoke to Light and knowing his love had gained the upper hand with Nate was icing on the cake. "I love you" he repeated, knowing in his heart Light and Beyond really were as different as night and day. Yes, both were killers, but only one of them had a stone cold heart. 

"I love you too, L" Light's voice was like honey, "And when I get back I am going to lick every inch of that gorgeous body until you're screaming with pleasure. And then I'm fucking you with the vibrator"

L squirmed in his chair, one part of his anatomy  _ very _ interested in what Light was saying. 

"Light" he whimpered, feeling his blood stir at the sultry sound of his lover's voice. 

"Mmm, unfortunately I have to go, Love, but I will text you soon"

L sighed longingly, "Alright. Speak to you soon, Love you"

L stared at his phone long after the line went dead, reflecting on just how different his life was compared to three years ago. He had spent his life living in fear and even though he was afraid now, it wasn't the same. He had Light, he had Benji and most importantly he had  _ himself.  _

He was no longer the scared, intimidated doormat Beyond had known. The thought gave him courage and L smiled. When he did see Beyond again, he was in for a shock. His smile would be the last thing Beyond Birthday ever saw. 

_ 'Because I am never going back to how I was. I will kill him before I fall to my knees and suck his dick again!' _

Benji lapped at L's face as if in agreement. L nuzzled Benji, feeling a deep wave of love and gratitude for the little soul who'd entered his life most unexpectedly. 

"I love you" L murmured softly, his smile spreading as Benji nuzzled his cheek, "And we are going to get through this, I promise"

***********************

Light found it even harder to concentrate after that phone call to L. He cut his dinner short and announced he was returning home. 

Nate and his father gave him differing looks. His father looked concerned whilst Nate looked suspicious. 

"So soon?" Nate asked, glancing at Light's untouched beer. They'd barely finished the main course but Light was eager to leave. Now why would that be, he wondered. 

"Yes. L needs me home" Light pushed the beer away, "I've given my perspective on the case so there is no need for me to stay for the arrest and interrogation"

"Light" his father looked between him and Nate, "Is he okay? I've noticed how… anxious he is lately"

Light locked eyes with Nate.  _ 'And why is that, do you think you utter cunt?' _

"He's fine, Dad" Light gathered up his coat and wallet, "I'll talk to you about it later" he gave his father a meaningful look. Souichiro nodded his head, aware there still remained some bad blood between Light and Nate after Nate's insensitive treatment of L. 

Light walked out of the Restaurant and checked his phone. L and Naomi would be at the gallery now. He decided to pick up a bouquet of roses and surprise his love. 

L's smile was sure to lift his dark mood, as would daydreaming about slitting Nate's throat and hacking his head off on the drive home… 

***********************

Beyond Birthday was a particularly cunning man. He had made it his business to know everything there was to know about his beloved L and that was the reason he was at the art exhibit. He knew L would be drawn to it and spent his time lurking near the back of the room. 

He'd disguised himself almost to the point of being unrecognizable: he wore green contact lenses and a pale blonde wig. He even dressed in flashy clothes that gave him the look of an eccentric art dealer. Of course, he knew mere disguise wouldn't be enough to keep him under L's radar, hence he was keeping to himself. 

His breath had caught in his throat as he first laid eyes on that familiar wild mop of black hair and his heart pounded with excitement at seeing his love again after so long. He was curious about the dog L had with him and smirked as he realised it was a working dog. L obviously still had issues with his anxiety and that pleased Beyond since  _ he _ had been the one to cause them in the first place. 

Some part of him still lived on in his errant love and the thought warmed him. 

L was also with a woman (a surprise) and looked  _ beautiful _ even though he was dressed very inappropriately in Beyond's opinion. He was wearing a fitted, smart dove-gray cashmere jumper and slacks, an outfit Beyond did not approve of. L was dressing for attention and Beyond growled low in his throat

He'd soon sort  _ that _ out. 

Beyond stared at L hungrily, his cock throbbing in his slacks at the way L's long things curled around his wine glass. L had a different air about him now. He didn't seem as small and timid as he used to be. L tipped his head back and laughed at something his pretty lady friend said and Beyond inched just a little closer to listen to that enchanting laugh. 

Beyond smiled darkly. This confidence would have to go and he very much looked forward to breaking L again. Half the fun was in the breaking and L did look ever so pretty when he cried. 

_ 'You didn't think you'd seen the last of me, did you, Dear Lawliet? The only time I will ever stop chasing you is when I'm dead!' _

Beyond was debating moving closer (L hadn't even looked his way) when something caught his eye. A tall, auburn haired man had entered the room clutching a bouquet of flowers and was heading straight for L and his friend. 

Beyond sipped at his wine (which suddenly tasted very sour) and watched as L's face lit up at the sight of the newcomer. He did  _ not _ like that look at all. That was the look L used to give him… 

"Light!" L all but flung himself into the man's arms and Beyond bit down hard on his lip, the tang of blood and the brief sting of pain barely distracting him from the betrayal playing out before his eyes. The man, revealed as 'Light' wrapped his arms around L and kissed him gently. L looked  _ radiant _ with happiness. 

_ 'So L's gone and got himself a little boyfriend, has he? Such a fucking whore!  _

"Surprise" Light laughed, handing L his roses, "I finished early so I could join you. I hope you don't mind, Naomi?"

Pleased to see L smiling, Naomi shook her head. She thought the surprise was very cute and wished she had someone who would do something like that for her. "Not at all. L and I were just about to hit the buffet"

Beyond slipped out of the door, seething with resentment. He needed to contact Nate and find out just who Light Yagami was. 

_ 'He's dead' _ Beyond thought angrily as L's laughter rang in his ears as he walked away.  _ 'I will kill him for taking my L away from me!' _


	13. Sowing seeds of destruction

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The net closes in on Nate when Light uses his contacts to frame him for a sickening crime and L makes a formal complaint about him. Meanwhile, Beyond realises just what a dangerous opponenet Light Yagami really is...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We are getting closer to the kill. And Sex! Finally! 😂
> 
> Oh, and we first meet two important minor characters in this chapter. Aiber and Matt!

The next day, Light insisted he and L get up early despite it being their day off. 

L had sleepily (and a bit grumpily) complied and was now yawning into his coffee as Light bustled around the kitchen preparing breakfast. Even Benji was still snoozing, fast asleep in his bed and showing no signs of waking despite the delicious smells wafting through the house. 

_ 'Lucky bastard, I wish I was still asleep. Why has Light insisted we get up at six am?'  _ L thought as he yawned again. It still amazed him how much sleep he could get and actually  _ needed _ when he was cuddled with Light in  _ their _ bed. 

L noticed Light was humming under his breath and wondered what had gotten him in such a good mood. Was it last night? They'd played around with the dildo and L was still  _ feeling _ the delicious stretch inside him. It had been phenomenal and afterwards they'd talked frankly and honestly and decided that after one more therapy session, they were going to make love for the first time. L finally felt ready to take the next step. 

_ 'Maybe that's the reason he's so happy? I know I'm excited for it but… no. This is something else. He's smirking a lot. He's done something. This has to do with his plan for Nate and Beyond!' _

"So, care to tell me what's going on, Kira?" L teased as Light presented him with a plate of pancakes, syrup and fruit. L pecked Light's cheek in thanks, feeling warmth at Light's tender nurturing of him. 

Light's eyes were sparkling. "I thought you'd never ask. The case yesterday went  _ very _ well. There was an opening when Nate was called away and he left his phone on the table…"

L grinned, suddenly understanding just why his sneaky lover was so happy. "And what did you do?"

"I've arranged a few files to be downloaded that should land him in  _ very _ hot water. That's why I wanted us up early today, we're going to be busy" Light snickered as he imagined the police swooping in on a confused Nate River. The man had no idea that his career was about to be obliterated and it was  _ delicious _ . 

"What files?" L asked, his smile broadening at how excited Light appeared. 

"Class A child pornography, 200 images of the shit. I know a hacker and he's good.  _ Very  _ good. He won't know they are there until it's too late. I made sure to fully expose his IP address to my hacker and I've made an anonymous call to child protection services claiming to see a white haired male hanging around the park looking at children… it's only a matter of time, L, and Nate River will be stripped off everything he holds dear. Only  _ then _ do we kill him. I want to make him suffer for what he's done in exposing you to Beyond and trying to use you to get to me. The best way to get to a jobsworth like him is to obliterate his career"

L shook his head in amazement. He knew Light possessed a level of cunning and intelligence that was beyond most people, but  _ this _ was a stroke of genius!  _ 'I bet it's Matt. He and Light are very friendly…' _

"I have been thinking, Baby, and I have a proposal for you. It's going to be uncomfortable for you, at first, but it will speed up the process of Nate's phone being seized  _ and _ cement our innocence in my father's eyes" Light explained gently, hoping L would go along with his plans. If he didn't, they'd just have to think of something else because there was no way he was forcing L to so something he wasn't comfortable with. God knows he'd endured enough of that already. 

"Go on" L murmured, intrigued but a little anxious at what that devilish mind had come up with now. 

"I would like you to go to my father and tell him about your past with Beyond. Get a search warrant issued for him and heavily insinuate Nate is involved in bringing Beyond to Japan. I will back you up and say he's been the cause of your 'family problems' recently. His phone will be seized as a matter of protocol and they will discover the messages  _ and _ the files when they sweep it. He'll be detained immediately and with that call to child protection services as well… things won't be looking too rosey for dear Nate, will they?"

L chewed his lip anxiously. He wanted to go along with Light's plan, and he  _ really _ wanted to see Nate suffer, but he was nervous all the same. It took a lot to talk about what had happened in his past, let alone to talk to the  _ Chief  _ about it. 

L slowly nodded his head, Perhaps now it was time to use his new skills Light had taught him in 'putting on a mask' and get the payback he was long overdue.  _ 'I can do it. I can tell Chief Yagami. I'll do it for us' _ he flicked his eyes to Benji, who was finally starting to stare.  _ 'I'll have him with me too' _

"Okay" L nodded, his eyes dark and serious, "Let's do it. I will make an official complaint this morning"

Light leaned across the breakfast table and pressed a lingering kiss to L's sweet lips. "Thank you, Darling, I promise it will be worth it. Soon you and I will be free from the both of them, and then we can do whatever we like"

L smiled wistfully. Freedom from Beyond. Yes, he wanted that more than anything. And a bit of revenge wouldn't hurt either. It was irritating, laying low from killing, and he was eager to get back to that as well. That meant getting Nate out of the way first . L chewed on a strawberry and smiled. It tasted sweeter than usual… 

********************

Nate River was having a good morning. Beyond had text saying he had memorized L's schedule and was going to kidnap him that evening. That worked well for Nate, it would force Kira's hand and reveal Light Yagami for the monster he truly was when he went after Beyond. What Beyond did with L was collateral damage and for the greater good, Nate reasoned. Besides, L was far from innocent either, was he? He was  _ dating _ Kira. He had to be colluding with him, L was simply too sharp not to notice otherwise. 

With that thought in mind, Nate strolled into the office, eager to start another day of pushing Kira's buttons and moving one step closer to his goal. What he didn't expect was to be stopped before he even sat down at his desk and be apprehended by a stone faced Souichiro Yagami and his subtly  _ smirking _ son. 

"Nate, come with me" Souichiro said heavily, his face strained, "And give me your phone, please"

Nate looked to Light with narrowed eyes, suspicion dawning as he realised just why Light was smirking like that. 

"Why?" Nate questioned, even as he handed over his phone. He cursed himself for not imagining such a scenario. He'd set his phone up to auto-wipe messages and pictures every month as a security measure, but he knew there were still messages to Beyond on his phone… 

"I cannot give you much information, only that an official, gravely serious complaint has been made against you and I need you to submit your phone for examination"

"What allegation? By whom?" Nate asked, feeling the hair on the back of his neck prickling.  _ 'What have you done, Light Yagami?' _

"That is currently confidential" Light's voice was  _ dripping _ with honey, "If you have a lawyer you will be permitted to contact them once the examination has been conducted"

_ 'What?!' _ Nate's eyes narrowed into slits. Due to the nature of his work it was in his contract that his phone could be seized randomly to search for confidential material. Nate had (perhaps naively) assumed that wasn't anything  _ he _ had to worry about.  _ 'Shit, shit, shit! Beyond's message about kidnapping L is on it!' _

Light's smirk grew at the barely concealed flicker of panic on Nate's face.  _ 'Got you, you bastard!' _

Souichiro nodded grimly as Nate followed him to his office. He'd already asked Matt, his senior IT consultant and all round computer  _ genius _ to sweep Nate's phone. 

Light greeted Matt with a small smirk and dipped his head in acknowledgement. Matt's green eyes seemed to sparkle slightly as he received his brief from the Chief and he swiftly got to work… 

Meanwhile, L and Benji were sitting in Naomi's office. Naomi poured L another cup of coffee, her face a perfect mixture of concern and anger as L informed her of Nate River's involvement in bringing his ex to Japan. 

"I  _ knew _ it!" Naomi seethed, pacing the office in her anger, "You haven't been right for  _ weeks,  _ L, and that bastard has been hanging around and asking questions about you and Light. Damn, you could get his badge for this!"

L bit into a cookie and smiled to himself. Light was right, it was good to gain allies. Naomi was fiercely protective and she held a  _ lot _ of sway as well. That would prove very useful in the future when their plan came to fruition. "Mm. I'm sorry I did not say anything, Naomi, it just wasn't something I was comfortable talking about. Now that he is in Japan I feel for my own safety I  _ had _ to go to the Chief with my concerns and be open about it all"

Naomi finally sat down and rummaged in her desk drawer for a dog treat. Benji's ears perked up and he wagged his tail. "Can i?" Naomi asked, aware Benji had put on a little weight and was getting a tiny bit chubby… 

"Oh, alright, just one" L sighed, a small smile on his face as Benji lifted his paw and tilted his head. It was 'the look' and L knew no one was immune to it. "Light takes him with him when he goes jogging. Good job really" L laughed as Benji wolfed down the treat, "Or he'd be the size of a bus!"

Naomi ruffled Benji's ears. "Good job he has his Daddy to go running with then, huh?"

L brought his thumb to his lips as he considered her words. Light _was_ like Benji's Daddy, now that he thought about it. _'Light has hinted about me selling my apartment. He wants us to live with him permanently'_ it was something else to do, selling the apartment, but L was excited about moving in permanently with Light and not just because it was necessary for his protection. He was excited about their future. "Yes, I don't know what I would have done without Light" L let his eyes go soft and reached for Naomi's hand, "Or you, Naomi. You are a good friend, thank you"

Naomi smiled and squeezed L's hand. "I will help you in any way I can to get that bastard struck off, L, I promise"

_ 'Heh, that is going to be a lot sooner than you think' _ L stuffed another cookie in his mouth and settled down to wait for Light's phone call… 

*************************

Beyond knew something had happened. Nate  _ never _ took this long to text back. Abandoning his plans to abduct L, he decided the more prudent thing to do was to lay low and see how things developed. He had a source within the Tokyo Met (other than Nate) and had it on good authority one of their own was being investigated… 

_ 'What is going on?' _ Beyond wondered as he browsed the selection of wigs for sale in a costume shop. Call it tacky, but he knew the importance of disguising himself, even if these cheap wigs were all he currently had access to. It had already worked, anyway. L had been none the wiser he'd been stalking him the last week… 

He purchased a brown wig and left the shop, glancing down at his phone and almost colliding with someone as he read the message:

_ 'Nate has been arrested. They know you are here. This is where our deal ends. A. ' _

Beyond huffed in annoyance.  _ 'Such a pussy, Aiber, a bit of hot water and you race off like a scalded cat. I'll deal with you later. Right now I need to change apartments and rethink my plans. They will have a warrant out for me so getting close to my sweet L will prove more difficult.' _

Beyond stalked down the street, his fingers twitching in annoyance and missing his knives. Oh how he wanted to just stab and slash out at all the worthless little people scuttling around… 

_ 'No. I need to be calm. I need to plan' _ he reminded himself and painted on a false smile, his shoulders relaxing.  _ 'I can't afford to fuck up now, not when I am so close to my goal!' _

Beyond had an inkling Light Yagami was behind this sudden arrest. His research into the young man had led him to make three very important observations:

Light Yagami was phenomenally intelligent and possessed an IQ of 180. The brat was a genius. 

Light used his charm and popularity to sway others around him and was a master manipulator. 

Nate River wholeheartedly believed Light Yagami was Kira. 

_ 'And Light Yagami is L's lover. I will kill him and get L back but I think it is going to be a little more difficult than I'd originally planned. I've underestimated this Yagami fucker, and I won't make the same mistake again!' _

Beyond closed his eyes and forced himself to take a few deep breaths. L would be his, it would just take a little more time.  _ 'And it has been so long since I've killed a killer!' _ excited at the thought, Beyond rushed back to his apartment to begin packing.

It was time to turn into someone else. 

**********************

Light clinked his champagne flute with L's, his eyes warm as he took in L's beautiful, candlelit features. 

He'd booked a table at the most prestigious Restaurant in Tokyo to reward L's bravery in talking to his father. Somehow he doubted Nate River was dining on scallops and Sirloin steak tonight as he languished in his cell. 

"I still can't believe it" L smiled sweetly, "It makes me feel so good to know he's locked up!"

Light squeezed L's hand. That made it all worthwhile then!  _ 'I really need to formally introduce L to Matt soon' _ "He will probably be granted bail, but that's okay" Light's voice dropped to a whisper, " _ That _ is when we kill him and pin the murder on Beyond"

L shivered with longing. "I can't wait," he whispered. He knew Nate was Light's to kill, but to stand over him and watch the terror play out on that smug fuckers face as he saw his end approaching… 

That would be  _ beautiful.  _

"Soon, my love" Light crooned, knowing what L was thinking. He couldn't wait either. It had been so  _ long _ since they'd killed together! 

"Light… I've arranged to put my apartment on the market" L murmured softly, changing the topic of conversation smoothly as a server rushed past, "Is there anything we need to do…?"

Light smirked in understanding. "No, Love, it's clean"

L nodded, trusting Light implicitly. He was, afterall, a professional when it came to such things. There was a reason Kira hadn't been caught, and that reason was Light's intelligence. If Light wasn't concerned about any residual DNA lingering about his apartment then neither was he  _ 'Besides, we've only killed two people there' _

"Why don't we spend tomorrow moving your stuff into mine?" Light suggested, already imagining  _ their _ home filled with L's belongings. He'd already made space for L's clothes and books, cleared a space on a bathroom shelf too. It was only a matter of time before he'd get L to move in with him, and he'd planned early. In some respects, Beyond being back in Japan had been a blessing. It had certainly sped up his plans to get L to move in with him! 

"Okay" L's smile radiated happiness, "I love you, Light"

Light leaned in and kissed L gently. "I love you too, my darling. There is  _ nothing I  _ wouldn't do for you"

And L believed him. Hadn't Light already proved that time and time again? Things were still uncertain with Beyond lurking in the background but L knew in his heart that everything would be okay. 

Light's love for him was making him fearless. For the first time since he could remember, L was undaunted by the future. They'd kill Nate, then they'd kill Beyond and together they would rule Tokyo, unchallenged, feared and, most importantly, hiding in plain sight… 

As L and Light enjoyed their romantic dinner and planned for the future, on the other side of town, Nate River shivered in his cell. 

He was freezing and hungry, the guard on duty deciding to forgo giving him dinner since he didn't believe  _ 'Pedophiles' _ deserved to eat. 

Nate's anger, as well as his hunger, kept him awake. He curled his arms around his knees and thought hard, desperate to try and clear his name and salvage his situation. 

Tomorrow he would tell them he suspected Light Yagami had set him up and tell them his suspicions. There was a chance, however, he wouldn't be believed, and Nate smirked sardonically at the thought. 

_ 'You've played a good game, Light. You've got them all baying for  _ **_my_ ** _ blood when it is you they should fear' _

Nevertheless, Nate would tell them. At the very least it would rattle Light and he wanted that stone faced bastard to be afraid. All of his hopes now lay in Beyond and the man was a wild card at best. 

_ 'But he is obsessed with L and will stop at nothing to get him' _ Nate comforted himself. There was hope yet. He would appeal his conviction and try and prove those sick images had been planted. At the very least, he should be granted bail until his trial. His Lawyer was expensive for a reason. He had no doubt that Teru Mikami would secure bail. 

And Nate intended to use that time wisely. Even if he only had a matter of months left of freedom before they locked him up for good, he would spend that time in proving Light Yagami was Kira. 

It wasn't just a case anymore. No, now it was  _ personal.  _ Blood would be spilled and he was determined it wouldn't be his! 


	14. Finally, Mine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> L and Light sleep together for the first time...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey! It's me! I am alive! 😂
> 
> Apologies for the super slow updates right now but tbh life is just super busy with work and my family and I simply haven't had the time to write! I imagine most of my fics will not be updated as regularly as I and yourselves are used to either 😪
> 
> So, to compensate for that, have some long awaited smut! 😍❤

L shuddered as he lay stretched out on the bed, Light between his legs and sucking him slowly and gently. 

L bit his lip, entangling his fingers in Light's hair as he felt a spasm of sweet pleasure race down his spine. He arched his hips and moaned Light's name, feeling as if his release was just seconds away. He didn't want to come yet, he wanted to come with his lover buried inside him and tonight was the night that was finally going to happen. 

Light had done everything he could to make the night special. He'd cooked L an exquisite meal, insisted L take a long, relaxing bath as he lit scented candles and scattered rose petals on the bed. 

"It might be a bit cliche, but I wanted to show you just how special you are" Light had murmured with a small blush, and that was all L needed before he jumped him and pushed him down onto the bed and kissed him senseless. 

Now, Light had made him feel so good and L was determined to return the favour. He reached out an arm and grabbed the lube from the nightstand before passing it to Light. 

"You're certain?" Light breathed as he pulled away from L's cock and pressed a kiss to his inner thigh. 

"I need you" L whispered, "God, Light, I need you"

He could  _ feel _ Light's smile against his skin and it made him tremble with want.  _ 'What will it feel like, I wonder, to have Light  _ **_inside_ ** _ of me? What will he look like? Oh god, I need to find out' _

Light scooted back and slicked up two fingers, his hot gaze raking over L's flushed body. "I can't wait to be inside you, Baby" he murmered, his cock twitching at the erotic image of L laid out waiting to be taken. 

"You've been so patient" L's breath hitched as Light shifted, his hard cock brushing against L's belly, "Thank you"

Light dipped his head and drew L's lips into a sweet kiss. "I'd wait  _ forever  _ for you, Darling, so there is no need for thanks"

L smiled shakily because he knew that was the truth. Kira might be as fierce as a tiger but his Light was like a kitten. 

_ 'Well, perhaps not. He still hasn't taken control of me yet, and I want to see just how domineering he can be! I'm going to ask him to show me. I want him and I want all he has to offer' _

With that thought in mind, L tugged Light to him for another kiss and to whisper in his ear. "I want you to take control, Light, show me what it's like being loved by  _ Kira _ "

Light's pupils dilated with lust and L  _ felt _ Light's hardness twitch against his stomach. 

"Baby…" Light licked his lips, "Do you know what you're asking for?"

L smiled. "Yes. No… all I know is I trust you and want to please you. So… show me?"

Light's lips curved into a naughty smile. "Mm. Kira will show you, L" he traced down L's face with the tips of his fingers before resting his fingertips against L's rapidly beating pulse point. "Lift your hips"

L lifted his hips, his eyelids sliding closed when he felt Light push a cushion under his ass. He felt exposed and yet completely at ease. His body knew he was in safe hands. Light dropped a few kisses along L's thigh to praise him before pressing a slick finger to his rim and slowly circling it. 

"Oh fuck" L bit his lip, his hips jolting. Light chuckled softly and whispered for L to breathe deeply and to relax. Automatically, L obeyed and he whined low in his throat as he felt the slim digit sink inside of him.

"So tight, Baby, open up for me like a good boy" Light cooed, already imagining pushing inside that tight heat and shivering with longing. "Such a good boy you are for me, L" he praised as he felt L loosen around him obediently, "Such a gorgeous ass you have"

L blossomed under the praise and pushed back against the invading finger, silently asking for another. Light obliged and pressed another finger inside, patiently stretching L out until he was writhing beneath him. 

"More! Light" L begged shamelessly as Light crooked his fingers and pressed against that magic place inside him, "Oh, fuck… "

Light smirked in triumph as he watched L rapidly dissolve into a babbling mess of ecstacy before his very eyes. As far as he was concerned this really  _ was _ L's first time, and he intended to get L thoroughly addicted to being his lover in the fullest sense of the word. After this, L would be his completely, just like Light had wanted from the instant he'd set eyes on him. It had taken patience, cunning and a fair level of perseverance but finally he had arrived at the moment he had been dreaming off for nearly nine long months. 

"I think you're ready" Light pressed against L's prostate once more to admire the way his toes curled in pleasure, "Are you, Love?"

"Yes" L hissed, clutching at Light's shoulder and digging his nails in to pull him closer. 

Light chuckled and pressed a kiss to L's forehead. "Alright" he eased his fingers out and settled on top of L, silently lifting up L's legs. L got the hint and wrapped them around Light's waist, his dark eyes locked on Light's as Light lined up and pushed just the tip of his cock inside. 

L bit his lip, his heart racing as Light let out a shaky moan at the sensation of tight heat clamping down on him. Light pressed inside slowly and L breathed through the slight sting until Light's hard, toned body was pressed flush against him, his breathing ragged as he fought back the urge to just thrust into that tight heat and obey his body's baser urges.  _ 'Can't. It would hurt L. Have to wait' _ Light reminded himself firmly, even though it felt like an  _ eternity… _

L found tears welling in his eyes as Light leaned over him to pepper his face with kisses. "Light" L sighed, willing his body to relax. It worked and he let out a shaky moan as the pain rapidly subsided into a rather pleasant ache and feeling of fullness. 

"Oh,  _ L… _ " Light nuzzled L's neck and smiled against his skin as he cherished this long awaited moment. Finally, L was  _ his _ and how fucking  _ glorious _ it felt to be inside him! 

Heat rushed to L's cheeks as Light moved down his jaw and kissed his neck hungrily. He whimpered as his delicate skin was sucked and nibbled, surely leaving purple marks that would linger for the next few days.

Sure hands moved downwards and pinched his nipples, drawing sharp gasps out of him as he arched his back into the hands that caressed him. Those clever hands drifted down to the tender, pink buds of his nipples and the tongue that had been so focused on his neck moved down his chest. He hissed as one nipple was teased between teeth and the other was rubbed under experienced fingers.

Without realizing it, L further lifted his legs and wrapped them around Light’s waist, pulling him further into him. He didn’t seem to mind, pressing his body against L’s and running his hands down his chest to his tapered waist.

Small whimpers and desperate moans were swallowed by wet kisses as Light began to rock his hips. Teeth bit lips, hands clenched locks of hair, cold skin pressed against warm as they lost themselves to the haze of passion. L clung to Light’s toned chest as he slid his tongue across L’s kiss bruised neck. L fumbled to pull Light's head up for a kiss before his wrists were pushed away and pinned down against the bed over his head. The lips that graced his own pulled away just as quickly as they’d taken him. He was left lying on his back staring up into the glowing eyes of the  _ Adonis _ that loomed over him.

" _ I'm  _ in control here, Baby, remember? Do not move your arms until I tell you to" Light purred huskily, rolling his hips and making L whine out his obedience as he felt the tip of Light's cock brush against his prostate again and again. L had  _ never _ felt anything like it before. Sex with Beyond had been a brutal act of endurance.  _ This _ was something else entirely. Light had taken control, just as Beyond had, but Light was playing his body like an instrument and making the  _ sweetest _ music… 

Light groaned as he felt the tight sheath loosen a little more and tightened his grip on L's wrists as he fucked into him with sharp, smooth thrusts. L took it beautifully, his eyes half-lidded and throaty cries of pleasure spilling from his lips with each push and pull. 

Light pulled L’s hair gently and lifted his head off of his shoulder. He wanted to see his face while he wrecked him. He was claiming him, tightening the shackles around his mind, his body, his very  _ soul _ . With every thrust into the pliant body beneath him the primal beast inside him was roaring in triumph. L was his! Finally his! 

"Ah! Ah! Light!" L thrashed beneath him as the pace increased and he flexed his hands desperately. "Please can I move my hands? I-I need to feel you. Oh,  _ please _ !"

Well. How could Light deny such a sweet request? 

"Cling onto me, Darling, dig those claws into me" Light growled as he pulled L’s hips down and moved his own up at the same time, finding a frantic, satisfying rhythm. He squeezed the soft thighs that straddled his lap, sprinkling purple bruises over his snowy skin. He was well aware that he would have matching bruises on his shoulders and back as L obligingly dug his nails in, but considering they would be well hidden under his shirt during the day he didn’t mind. An eye for an eye and all that… 

He caught L’s chin in his hand and forced him to look into his eyes. L moaned and mewled around the fingers that found their way in between his lips to press against his warm tongue. Another hand moved from his inner thigh to stroke his weeping cock. Freed from the vice that had been holding him in place, L started moving in time to Light's thrusts, his body tightening in anticipation. He was so close to orgasam! White spots danced across his vision as the need to come grew ever more urgent. He squeezed his eyes shut and continued moving despite his increasing lightheadedness. “Light, Light!” he moaned as he slammed himself down in rhythm with the careful strokes against his body. He gasped and then screamed in dizzying pleasure as he came violently into Light’s hand. It felt endless and L knew he could never get enough of this feeling. He wanted Light again and again, over and over for eternity. He could barely think as pleasure slammed into him, it was all he could do to sob out Light's name as he clutched and shuddered against him as he exprienced the most satisfying orgasam of his life. 

Before he could even catch his breath, his hips were pushed down and held in place tightly as thick liquid heat filled him. He whimpered, pressing his forehead into Light’s shoulder as Light let out a ragged cry of completion, his face locked in an expression of ecstasy as he spilled himself deep into L. When he'd finally spent himself, Light wrapped his arms around L to embrace him against his toned chest as the dizzying pleasure gave way to aftershocks and exertion. The two lovers panted for breath as they came down from their highs. 

“You…came inside me?” L asked, words slurred together when he could finally muster the energy to speak. Usually Beyond had pulled out and came across his face, sneering L was too much of a whore not to have come dripping down his face and that he didn't deserve his come inside of him. He nuzzled deeper into the crook of Light’s neck, breathing in the scent off of his sweat-dampened skin.  _ 'I shouldn't be thinking about that. That's nothing compared to this. He is  _ **_nothing_ ** _ compared to Light and soon he's going to be dead. He can never hurt me again. I'm done being his  _ **_victim!_ ** _ ' _

Light’s hands moved up his back, setting his spine ablaze. He curled his fingers in L’s hair possessively. “Yes,” he sighed in satisfaction, resting his chin on the top of L’s head. “Because you’re mine and I love you.”

L smiled sleepily and let out a soft sigh of contentment. He could hear Light's heart and the gentle rhythm of it was lulling him to sleep. He felt a little sore but so very sated and tired. Sleep would come easily tonight in Light's arms. 

L curled his fingers around Light's shoulder and pressed a kiss to the skin that covered his heart. 

"And… you're mine" he managed to whisper before sleep overcame him. Light smiled down at L and carded his fingers lovingly through that beloved mop of dark hair. 

"Always, Darling" he murmured before he too drifted off to sleep. 


	15. A gift

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kira and L eliminate one of their problems and Light gives L a gift

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter hasn't been edited or spell checked (Just didn't have the time!) So expect a few glaring typos from yours truly 👌🙃
> 
> Also, beheading. Yay! Fun!
> 
> I've missed this fic 😂😂

When L awoke, it was to Light gently running his fingers through his hair and smiling down on him.

"Morning, Lover, sleep well?" Light cooed, soaking up the moment and feeling utterly blissful. How long had he dreamed of this? For L to wake up in his arms after a night of lovemaking? 

L smiled back sleepily, nodded and stretched, his smile morphing into a grimace as his muscles ached in protest and served as a delicious reminder of the previous night's activities. L flushed and bit back a smile. He could still  _ feel _ Light inside him…

Light's smile turned sympathetic. "I'll run you a hot bath. I'm sorry, Love, if you're feeling a little sore"

"Mmm 'is okay. Worth it. Want a bath but that requires moving, which is something I'm not prepared to do just yet" L protested, worming his way back under the blankets and cuddling up close to Light, already falling back asleep. 

Light chuckled warmly and pressed a kiss to L's cheek. "I love you"

"Mm"

Light waited for L to drift off once again before he carefully slid out of bed and checked his phone. 

_ 'Hey Light. Everything is good to go. Power shortage scheduled for 9.05 tonight, you'll have 30 minutes to get in and out. No security footage, no security at all for that matter. Contact me when your plans are set  _ 👌😉- M'

"Matt, you genius, I really owe you a beer or twelve" Light grinned as he swiftly thumbed a reply, "Hey, L?"

His answer was a snore. Loathe to wake his lover up, Light bit his lip and snapped a few photos of him instead, planning on using them as a screensaver. Perhaps a bit creepy, but he felt it was justified. L would make a  _ wonderful _ screensaver and L deserved the lie on, he'd just tell him about the exciting night ahead when he awoke. 

Light busied himself with making breakfast and doing a few odd jobs around the house before going to the basement to take out what he considered his 'murder gear'. It consisted of his usual sanded boots, hat, pure black outfit and a plastic suit he wore on top to minimize the chance of any fibers being left at the scene. He smiled lovingly as he picked up L's matching suit and stroked the plastic. 

Tonight they would kill together, just as they had always meant to. 

"Hmm. These boots could do with being sanded a little more" Light murmered to himself. It simply wouldn't do for L to be implacated in anyway with Nate River's murder. In fact, Light made a mental note to work on their alibis before noon. As far as everyone else was concerned, he and L would be staying at Matt's this evening. Naturally, Matt had already agreed to coroberate and had even offered for them to stay anyway.  _ 'Maybe that wouldn't be a bad idea. I'd just need to take a few things with me and I really want to introduce L to Matt properly. Besides, it wouldn't hurt to inform mum and dad we are staying at Matt's, as well as ring the office and tell them we are laying low as someone matching Beyond's description has been seen lurking nearby. With all the lights turned out at our place and letting them know where we are, the alibi will be concrete and we will not be suspected of any involvement with poor Nate's unfortunate demise' _

Pleased with himself and his plotting, Light hummed happily as he laid out L's outfit and newly sanded boots. There was not a mark of tred left on them. 

Light checked his watch and headed back upstairs, hopeful his sleeping beauty was awake. 

He was in luck, L was up and looking for him. 

"Oh, there you are" L smiled sweetly, a little embarrassed at how needy he seemed. Benji greeted Light with an affectionate lick before bolting out of the backdoor to see to his business. 

"Just preparing for tonight, my darling" Light pecked L's cheek, his eyes growing dark as he admired the red-blooming love bites that adorned L's lovely neck, "Did you sleep well?"

L nodded into Light's chest and tightened his arms around him. He breathed in Light's scent, dizzy with the knowledge that  _ Kira _ was now his lover in the fullest sense of the word. He felt emotional and hid his face in Light's shirt, knowing Light wouldn't tease him for this moment of weakness. 

Light purred, wrapping his arms around L and squeezing him gently in return. He was loving this softer, affectionate side to L, "Are you in any pain?" He asked softly, stroking up L's back with feather light touches. 

L shook his head, a flush on his face. "No, Light. I'm just… so happy"

_ 'Good. You deserve to be happy, my love, and very soon you are going to be even happier' _

"Im glad to hear that, Love, because we have a very busy day ahead of us" Light pressed a kiss to the crown of L's head before releasing him from his arms. At once, L's stormy grey eyes lit with curiosity. 

"What are you planning now?" L teased, wondering who was next to meet their maker from his boyfriends cunning schemes. 

"We are going to spend the night at my dear friend Matt's house tonight, L, and we will be having company whilst we are there. Long awaited company"

L smiled slowly as Light's words clicked into place. "Nate" he breathed, excitment flaring through him as he saw that beloved sly smile curl across Light's lips. 

"Yes, Darling, tonight is the night we get rid of  _ that _ little problem.  _ Permanently _ … "

Benji wandered back inside and sat by his empty bowel, fixing his parents with an expectant look. 

"Best feed the dog first" L quipped, bending down to stroke Benji's soft muzzle. He closed his eyes and relished in the moment. For the first time he felt utterly complete. He had a family now, he had hope for the future and very soon Beyond Birthday and Nate River would be where they belonged:

In the ground. 

*********************

Beyond's instincts had, once again, been proven correct. He'd pieced the puzzle together and realised he was right to lay low and postpone his abduction attempt. L was living with Kira now, and so the task had become a little more complicated. 

Another new development he'd found out was that Aiber had been flushed out and was now spending some time in jail on a drugs charge, but Beyond was certain his slimey lawyer would get it dropped. However, if the man even consiered ratting on him Beyond would show no mercy. Not that he would show much mercy anyway, but Beyond so did so dispise  _ snitches _ . Aiber knew that, and was terrified of him, so Beyond wasn't overly concerned. He had reach, he could kill Aiber even within a prison cell if he wanted to. He wasn't in that level of hot water yet and it was laughably easy to flit from person to person and change his skin. The cops might have well have been hunting for a unicorn as to hunt for  _ him _ . 

_ 'Speaking of, it has been nearly a fortnight since dear Nate has fallen foul of the law and been incarcerated. I wonder what is going on there?' _ Beyond mused as he pulled his laptop towards him. It was time to hack into the police database and check for any developments. He made a routine of it, sipping at his coffee whilst he checked every morning. 

"Hmm" Beyond smiled nastily as he ran his eyes over the text on the screen.  _ 'He's fucked. I have to hand it to Yagami, he did a good job of this. These charges are going to stick like mud. He must have gotten help though, to download that many indecent images' _

Beyond settled back against the cheap, flat pillows of his latest bed and chewed thoughtfully on his thumb nail. It was impossible that his dear L didn't know Light was Kira, and Light was (despite his earlier dismissal) a very deadly opponenet. That was the main reason he was waiting to see when he would make his move. 

Beyond had unpicked Nate River's motive swiftly and had realised Nate had been willing to use him as bait to get Kira to kill. He admired the man's cunning but it was no match for his own. He knew Kira was biding his own time and waiting to kill Nate and  _ he _ was eagerly awaiting it. Once Nate was dead, he would be free to close in on Kira and his lovely L. 

_ 'And then the real fun begins' _ Beyond thought dreamily. He'd fight Kira for L and he'd win.  _ 'And even if I didn't win… Well, that's one hell of a way to go' _

Beyond let out a deranged giggle and wiped at his eyes. Yes, that was how he wanted to die. He'd bow out of this shitshow of a world in fire and blood and he would leave his mark. 

Beyond idly traced the faded, jagged scar across his stomach and smiled grimly.  _ 'Just as my darling left his… ' _

*******************

Nate was freezing and he suspected he was coming down with the flu or possibly even pneumonia, something he was prone to getting in times of great stress. His joints ached and he felt weak and nauseous. The 'care' he was receiving could barely be called that and his deteriating state had been met with  _ smirks _ from his guards and no forthcoming medical treatment. As far as they were concerned, such a sick bastard deserved everything he got. 

Nate jerked as the lights suddenly went out and the whirr of electricals died down. He tiredly lifted his head and squinted in the gloom. It was quiet. Too quiet. 

He forced himself to climb off his cot and walked, unsteadily, towards the bars of his cell. The electrics had failed completely, his cell door was open. 

Nate considered his options. If he tried to run in his current ill health he probably wouldn't get far. If he stayed he was done for. He knew the case against him was concrete, Kira had seen to that. Even his lawyer doubted his abilities (a first for Teru Mikami) in getting him off. 

And then there was Kira to consider. He'd made an enemy of Light Yagami and L Lawliet. Perhaps they were waiting in the wings for the perfect time to strike. 

_ 'And that perfect time would be  _ **_now_ ** _ ' _ Nate shuddered at that unsettling thought and backed away from the door. 

As if sensing his thoughts, two shadows emerged from the darkness. It was in that moment Nate River  _ knew _ he was going to die. The power outage had been planned and the guards were probably dead or drugged… 

"Hello, Nate" L purred, slipping inside the cell and brandishing a slim hyperdermic needle. "How's jail been treating you?"

Nate's heart flatlined as he heard Light's warm chuckle in response to L's sarcastic question. He had nowhere to run. His legs were shaking as, like two graceful big cats, L and Light circled him, relishing his fear. 

"Ah ah" Light tsked as Nate tried to back away from them, "Don't be so  _ rude _ , Nate, we've come to visit you"

Nate opened his mouth, perhaps to try and scream or call for help, but only a faint whimper clawed its way from his throat. L's eyes were dark and  _ vengeful _ as he jabbed the needle (with a precision that impressed Light) into his neck. 

Nate stumbled back and clutched at his neck, his eyes wide with terror as he immediately began to feel the effects of the powerful sedative being pumped through his veins. 

L and Light smirked at each other as Nate collapsed to the floor in a boneless heap. They wasted no time. Light hefted Nate over his shoulder while L carefully wiped down the cell of any traces of prints. A quick glance at his watch informed Light they had another twenty minutes before the power was due back on and the drugs they'd slipped the guards would incapictate them for at least another hour. 

As for the other inmates, well, if they woke up and escaped during that narrow time frame it wasn't their concern, was it? 

"Ready?" Light whispered to L as they stepped out of Nate's cell. 

"Oh yes" L's eyes shone with anticipation, "I am  _ so _ ready for this, Light"

Light shivered at the predatory look in L's eyes, the hunger on his face, and kissed him.  _ 'This is all I've ever wanted for you, L, to be fearless and accept your true nature' _

Light fought down the urge to just fling Nate's body to the floor and push L down on that cot and ravish him. As tempting as it was, they only had fifteen minutes before the power was due back on and there'd be time enough for that later… 

**********************

Matt opened his door with a smirk as two black clad figures (and one unconscious one) stood before him. Benji, who L had insisted stay the night at Matt's with them, wagged his tail excitedly, pleased to meet a new friend and feeling hopeful at being given some treats. 

"Cutting it a bit fine, Light" Matt tsked, noting L's kiss swollen lips. "Hey, L" Matt's green eyes softened as he smiled at Light's boyfriend. It was so nice to see Light had finally found someone who understood, after Light had ended up killing his last few partners, he was beginning to lose hope he would. "And Hello, Officer Benji" Matt ruffled the dog's head with a grin, "I bought him a steak, hope you don't mind?"

"Hey, Matt" L nodded his head, a shy smile on his lips, "Thank you for your help, and thank you for being so generous. Benji will be your best friend for that!"

"No problem. Better get inside, huh? Wouldn't want the neighbors seeing" Matt teased as he held open the door. It was an ironic statement for the streets were dark and deserted. Obviously Matt has disabled the CCTV cameras within a five mile radius as well. He was  _ that _ good at his unofficial job as Kira's technical aid. 

Matt's house looked like a techies paradise. Computers and monitor screens were everywhere, as were empty cans of energy drinks and pizza boxes. Light raised an eyebrow at the mess but chose not to comment. Afterall, Matt had been rather busy the last few days assisting him. 

Light dumped Nate on the sofa as L expertly unfolded the tarp and laid it down. They didn't bother tying Nate up, his weakness and the sedative he'd been given was enough to incapacitate him and, if they were being honest, they just wanted to watch the insufferable man  _ squirm _ . 

"I'm getting some beer for the show." Matt called Benji into the kitchen and the dog followed happily, tail wagging as he spotted the juicy steak Matt had left on the counter. 

L smiled as Light rifeled through his kit to select a knife and then nodded, impressed by Light's choice of weapon. It was a large hunting knife. Strong but not overly sharp. It would require some serious effort to cut off Nate's head and probably a bit of sawing through those stubborn veterbra. Extra pain that Nate River deserved, in L's opinion. 

"We can't make it quick now, can we?" Light smiled at L's approving nod. L was becoming quite the consumate killer, perhaps, in time, his skill would rival (even surpass) his own. 

"No, certainly not" L murmered, wondering how soon it would be before Nate regained consciousness. Matt returned with some beers and they sat and drank until their unfortunate guest blinked his blurry eyes open. Benji, long since used to this blood thirsty hobby of his owners, curled up on Matt's lap and began to doze, belly full and contented. 

"Nate, good of you to join us" Light smirked as he set his empty bottle aside on the table, "Sleep well?"

"Wha…" Nate blinked rapidly, struggling against the lasstitude that threatened to drag him back under. His hazy vision beheld L's dark smile and he knew in that moment he was doomed. He stopped trying to speak, his throat closing up as Light menacingly held up a knife and smirked at him. 

"Love" Light cooed, all softness as he turned to L, "He's my kill, and Beyond will be yours, but I'd like you to be involved. Will you hold his head up for me?"

"Of course, Kira" L's eyes gleamed with dark amusement. 

"L" Nate's eyes widened as L approached and, with a surprising, terrifying gentleness, gripped his head and tilted it back by his hair. 

Matt took a swig of beer and slouched on the sofa, his eyes fixed on the scene before him. He'd never seen Kira kill with another person before! It was all quite exciting, really. He'd debated feeling bad a few times about aiding a serial killer but found he just couldn't feel bad about it. The world was filled to the brim with rotten people. Light just helped pick some of them off. 

"Yes" L smiled at Nate. "You know what we are going to do to you, don't you? And you know  _ why _ we are going to do it. Light found out  _ everything  _ you had planned. None of it will work. We will outsmart Beyond and when he comes to us he will be the one who dies. You'll already be feeding the worms"

Nate filled his stomach turn to water at L's words. It was his tone, cutting and cold, that hit the hardest. 

Light pressed the knife against the soft flesh of Nate's throat and let it linger. He applied a little more pressure until bright red beads of blood stained the man's pale skin. 

Perhaps it was the sting of the cut or the blood trickling down his throat but it broke something in Nate and he found himself sobbing and pleading for his life. 

"I'm sorry! I'm so sorry, please, just let me go and I  _ swear _ I won't go to the cops-"

Benji lifted his head from Matt's lap and regarded the begging man. Obviously he didn't understand what was really going on but he could sense the man was a threat to his Daddies. He let out a low growl and turned his attention to Light. 

"Oh don't worry, boy, I don't buy his bullshit either" Light dug the knife in just a few millimeters deeper and Nate winced in pain. "Are they really your last words, Nate? I'm dissapointed"

L and Light locked gazes before L tipped Nate's head back another inch in preparation. 

"Goodbye, Nate" L patted the terrified man's cheek in a mocking farewell with his fingertips. 

Nate tried to scream but it died in his throat as he felt  _ pressure _ and pain. The scent of blood enveloped him and the thought that he was having his head cut off repeated over and over. Soon he wouldn't even be able to think. He'd be dead and-

Light expertly cut through the layrunx and used the serated edges of the knife to press against the white of veterbrea peeking out through the gore. 

"Still with us?" Light chirped as he noticed Nate's eyes rolling. Each move he made was careful and precise. He didn't want Nate passing out due to blood loss or shock just yet. 

Liquid gurgling sounds issued from Nate's throat and his eyes clouded as L loosened his grip on his hair. L didn't need to hold him so tightly now, with each cut and spurt of blood Nate's fight literally drained out of him. 

Nate was barely concious as the knife continued to cut into him. The terror he had felt just minutes before faded to nothing. He felt cold numbness sweep over him as he hazzily accepted his fate. He was dying… 

"Bloody hell, it's even more gruesome in real life!" Matt leaned forward with an excited grin, "Shit, is he even still alive?"

"Oh yes, not for much longer though" Light cut through a little bristle attaching Nate's muscle to bone, "See that heavy breathing? It's Agonal breathing. His body is shutting down due to blood loss, lack of oxygen to the brain and shock. I don't think he can even hear us anymore but I could be wrong. They say hearing is the last sense to go"

L smiled at the almost whimsical tone in Light's voice. He supposed it  _ was _ a bit odd to find him so cute when he was literally hacking someone's head off and covered in gore but he felt like he was truly seeing Light. He knew exactly who he was and accepted the darkness within him, just as Light did with him. 

With one last brutal twist, Light  _ ripped _ Nate's head from his body and presented it to L with a soft smile. "For you, Darling" 

L stared at the pained grimace on Nate's face and found himself captivated by the exposed whites of his eyes. Finally, Nate River was gone and he felt he could breath a bit easier. 

_ 'Soon Beyond will be too, and then  _ **_nothing_ ** _ will be in our way' _

"Thank you, Light. I promise to return the favour when I kill Beyond" L reached up on his tip-toes and pressed a gentle, reverant kiss to Light's blood splattered face, his prize still clutched in his hands.

It was the best gift he'd ever recieved. He'd be sure to treasure it... 


	16. Challenged

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nate River is laid to rest and Land light use his funeral as an oppertunity to confront and issue a challenge to Beyond...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WOO! An update! We are nearly at the murder revenge part too. Bonus points to anyone who has a theory/idea of how L and light are going to kill Beyond!

L, who had once tried so hard to keep quiet and not make a noise to attract his neighbours attention when he'd been subject to Beyond's rape, screamed hoarsly in pleasure as he clutched at the sheets bunched up in his clawed fingers. He had no such reservations with Light. Firstly, their neighbours wouldn't be able to hear him anyway and even if they did he just didn't care.

He could barely think thanks to what Light was doing with that masterful tongue of his.

"Fuck" L whined as Light speared his tongue deep inside of him, his low rumble of amusement making L's thighs shake. Light hadn't been joking when he'd said he loved doing this. He'd already eaten L out twice and L was surprised at how quickly he was spiralling into bliss once again. Surely Light's jaw ached by now?

The thought was swiftly forgotten as, with a forceful yank to his hips, Light somehow managed to worm his tongue even deeper. L gave a chocked sob and hung his head, his cock hard and aching despite only coming a few minutes before. 

L had finally grown bold enough to tentatively ask Light to show him his kinks in the bedroom and Light was only too happy to show him. Light adored reducing him to a whimpering, over-sensitized mess and he was clearly very adept at it. Light's domineering in the bedroom (and the bathroom, the lounge, the kitchen, the basement and even the terrace on occassion!) was something L was fast becoming addicted to.

The sheet entrapped between his grasping fingers tore as Light wrung yet another shuddering orgasm from him and L bowed his head as his overworked nerves sent shockwaves flooding through him. When it was over it was L could do to collapse onto the bed in a sweaty, twitching heap. 

Light worked his jaw with an audible click and smirked down at the sprawled form of his dearest. Mission accomplished, L was wrecked.

"Bloody hell, Light" L groaned when speech finally returned. He was lying in a puddle of his own come but he couldn't bring himself to care. He could just about breathe after that!

Light's smirk grew and he leaned down to press an adoring kiss to the smooth plane of L's shoulder blade.

"Let me just catch my breath and I'll-"

Light shook his head and ruffled L's hair, "Later, Baby, we have a busy day ahead. remember?"

L's eyes popped open. Of course! Today was the funeral of the dearly departed Nate River! After weeks of investigation into his death (and a fruitless search for a head Light had had specially preserved for L) the authorities had finally released his body for burial. It could always be exhumed If further evidence did come to Iight. somehow, though, no one at the precient held much hope for that. 

L twisted his body and curled his fingers through the damp hair at the nape of light's neck. "Beyond will be there, Remember my plan?"" he murmered, a thrill of excitement shooting through him. Beyond would be waiting for him and that meant it was finally time to finish the game of fear and intimidation between them and this time he would be the victor. Light had Imade him strong, stronger than Beyond would ever think possible. 

Light's eyes flashed with a dark look that made L's stomach flip with lust, " Oh yes, I'm counting on it, Love. My father is on the brink of resigning. Now is the time to get rid of Beyond and give Souichiro Yagami that final push. Then we will be in charge of the Met and Kira will go unchallenged. The first act I tend to pass as head is to abolish the Kira investigation permanently. I'm sure it won't be popular with the press but we will work around that. Matt already has plans to hack into the Tokyo Gazette and edit their stories anyway"

L smiled and pulled Light down to place a lingering kiss on his lips. "I can't wait to follow your orders, Chief Yagami"

Light groaned as he felt his cock twitch at L's words. If only they had a little more time. Never matter, he contented himself with the idea of tying L to the headboard later and fucking him senseless. That would be worth the wait. With some effort, he pulled away from L and climbed off the bed. He walked towards the wardrobes where two pristine suits were hung up ready. Benji, who had yet to wake up, let out a disgruntled snuffle as L climbed out of bed as well. There went his warmth!

"Ugh" L's lip curled in distate as Light smoothed out the gorgeous fabric of the suits.

"You won't be in it long, L, and it is vital we make a good impression" Light pecked L's lips, "We wouldn't want to let Dear Nate down, now would we?"

L thought about the preserved head he kept as a gift down in the basement and grinned. No, that certainly wouldn't do. He wanted Beyond's head to sit alongside it. The whole precient would be at the funeral, and they had an important confrontation to have.

********************

Sonichiro Yagami looked haggard as he stood stoically by Nate's graveside. Light gave him a small smile of what was supposed to be encouragement before he returned his gaze to the dark Clad man at the edge of the gathering of mourners. He had to admit the disguise was a good one, but both he and L could see through it at once- It was Beyond and his gaze was fixed intently on L. Once, L would have shrank back but instead he lifted his chin and met his former formentors gaze head on. 

Light pressed closer to him, the gentle squeeze of his hand and his comforting bodyheat a silent reassurance.

Dirt was being piled onto Nate's coffin and the small crowd of Mourner's we're begining to disperse. I squeezed light's hand before he boldly walked over to Beyond. He smiled at the flicker of surprise that crossed Beyond's face.

"What? did you expect me to cower away and wait for you to end this pathetic stalking?" L rolled his eyes, realising the shock and anger burning in Beyand's eyes. "You know why Nate River is in the ground and who put him there, Beyond"

Beyond smiled nastily, taking a step into L's personal space to see if he would automaticly flinch. He was both amused and dissapointed when L stood his ground. "you're changed, little L" Beyond cooed mockingly, "but you haven't changed that much. Kira or not, I could still end your life in a heartbeat"

L looked over his shoulder at Light. "He would never allow that to happen. He loves me, Beyond, Something you know nothing about"

Sensing he was needed, Light smoothily sidestepped Naomi and approached, his eyes narrowing into slits as he glared hatefully at Beyond. He was tempted, so tempted, to just kill him but he knew that wouldn't be fair on L. He'd promised Beyond was his to kill, afterall.

"Kira" Beyond snarled, not taking the care to lower his voice. Light, being the consum ate actor that he was, plastered a sad smile on his face.

"Yes, it would appear likely that this is indeed another Kira killing… I'm sorry, I didn't catch your name?" Light asked pleasantly as an old couple passed by.

L reached for Lights hand and held it firmly in his own, his nerves beginning to fray the longer he had to endure breathing the same air as the Man he despised above

all others.

"I'll kill the both of you" Beyond hissed, Irritated at the sight of his L holding on to someone else.

"You are arrogant" Light snorted before handing Beyond a slip of paper. That is our address. When you grow some balls feel free to come over...just don't expect to

leave again"

I knew Beyond's pride would make him take the address. He and Light had already decided the safewast way to confront, kill and then dispose off Beyond was on their own home turf. Beyond was fond of firearms and had a flare for the dramatic, but I knew what Beyond would try and kill them with- his wickedly sharp knife that had bit into his skin countless times before.

"You expect me to just walk into your trap?" Beyond scoffed in disbelief.

"Yes, because the only way you will have a chance at getting L back is by killing me and that is one thing I know you are entirely incapable of" Light said smugly, wrapping an arm around L's waist. While he didn't like having to use L as bait he trusted in L's plan. I knew Beyond best and therefore knew what made him tick. If L believed this was the best way of getting Beyond then he would bow to L's wisdom. As long as Beyond wound up dead and his Love got his revenge he was content. This direct confrontation, L had argued, was necessary because Beyond was known to draw out his games for lengthy periods of times. The man was cunning and patient and neither L or Light wanted to wait around for him to strike first. Their plans meant Beyond had to be disposed of as soon as possible. 

L watched Beyond's face for the telltale flicker of rage he knew meant he would accept the challenge. Beyond's eyes darkened and he smiled a sickeningly sweet smile. "Alright, Yagami. When?"

Light and L had already discussed this too, they'd need Matt's assistance to remotely disable all CCTV camera's briefly or form a time lapse to protect L and Light from being incriminated. As well as 'borrow' two bullet proof vests from the kit room.

"Tonight. 8pm" Light smiled cockily, "No guns. We fight with knives only"

L lowered his eyes to the ground as if flattered the pair would be fighting over him. Beyond smirked and nodded his agreement, even though he had no intentions of falling through with Kira's request. He would beat a disadvantage but he was certain he was capable of killing Kira, and even if he didn't, he'd rather be dead than live with the shame of losing to him and losing L. It really was all or nothing.

"8 pm." Beyond smiled coldly at L, "That's when you'll be mine again, Pet"

L kept his face perfectly blank and clutched the tightly braided piece of rope in his pocket , twisting it in his hands as he imagined tightening it around Beyond'sneck and slowly choking the life from him. "We'll see about that…" L muttered, turning his back to his nemesis and walking away, confident that Beyond wouldn't try something in the busy graveyard. 

'No, he'll skulk away like the rat he is' L thought, amused as Beyond dissapeared through a grove of trees.

"L" Light pulled L close and stared into feverish eyes, "Are you certain this will work?"

"Utterly. Trust me, Light" L soothed.

Light, the cold hearted killer and man who could ensnare anyone he wished to, melted and leaned in to whisper in L's ear, "Always"

**Author's Note:**

> Liked this fluffy fic of wholesomeness? Let me know 👿😂


End file.
